cuando conocí a Jeff the killer
by nicomega
Summary: es la historia de como todo cambia para una chica normal al conocer al asesino mas famoso de todos los tiempos, puesto a que con el, se habré el inmenso mundo de lo desconocido, les invito a que lean y disfruten
1. prologo

Nota

Es mi primer fic, espero les guste. Les puedo asegurar que será diferente y entretenido, sin más preámbulos bienvenidos al fic llamado cuando conocí a Jeff the killer.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

Eran las 10 de la noche, el cielo rugía y los retumbaban por todo el cementerio, en medio solo Jeff y yo, armados con el filo de nuestras hojas, cuando esto termine solo uno de los dos seguirá vivo…

(/ Los dos contendientes estrellan el filo de sus armas al tiempo que un rayo cae, todo se vuelve blanco/)

/

Se preguntaran quien soy y como llegue a esta situación, pues bien, mi nombre es Luna y todo comenzó el 31 de octubre.

Me levante tranquilamente de mi cama a las 7 am, mi hermano Nicolas ya estaba vistido para el colegio.

Nicolas: ¡Vamos levántate perezosa, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa!

Mi hermano menor, puede llegar a ser bastante infantil, pero con todo lo que ha leído prefiero preguntarle a él algo antes que a la Wikipedia.

Luna: ¡ok, ok ya me baño! T.T (¿Quién diablos quiere ir el penúltimo viernes de clase con tanta emoción?)

Inmediatamente me bañe y me vestí.

Camila (mi madre): ¡hija ya está la comida!

Yo: ok ya voy (ñam comida ^-^)

(Ya en la Sena)

Carlos (mi papa): ya casi se acaba el año escolar y como lo prometí si pasan en limpio les regalare a cada uno su playa 4

Nicolas y yo: siiii!

Mis padres siempre han sido muy cariñosos no se enfadan conmigo siempre que no pierda una materia :p

O no rompa su porcelana fina… Nicolas aprendió eso a las malas más de una ves

Nicolas: T.T sin ningún medio tecnológico por un mes casi muero Y.Y

Yo: NO TE METAS EN MI RECUERDO MIERDA!…

¿En que estaba? A si, cuando llegue al colegio me encontré con mis amigos Sofía, Camilo, Ana y valentina

En el colegio no soy muy popular pero tampoco odiada, se puede decir que soy un poco friki (ok mucho) así que obviamente no le caigo bien a las anoréxicas sin cerebro, pero por lo demás tengo muy buenos compañeros e.e

Ana: muy bien Luna tenemos que ir a la evaluación de matemáticas, es la última del año y la más importante.

(O.O)

Todavía retumbaba la palabra matemáticas como un eco, pero tenía fe en que pasaría… o eso esperaba.

**Una desastrosa evaluación De matemáticas más tarde XD**

Yo: T.T me acabo de joder.

Ana: debiste haber estudiado un poco e.e

Yo: ¡AA PERO SI TU FUISTE LA QUE ME INVITO A UNA NOCHE DE GTA V!

Ana: pensé que ya avias estudiado

Valentina: Luna, no te desquites con Ana, igual tu nunca estudias.

Yo: no pos… es cierto: p

Como ven tenia una vida normal, un hermano extraño, unos padres que me aman y un grupo de amigos, pero el… el me jodio toda mi vida en una sola noche

**Ahora si entra algo interesante e.e**

Eran eso de las 10 am, hoy me toca a mí hacer la cena (si los viernes cenamos tarde) cuando escuche como se quebraba un vidrio, pensé que alguien se avía herido, Salí corriendo con un cuchillo de cocina en mano, cuando subí a segundo piso, estaba una puerta medio abierta donde solo de veía mi padre tirado en el piso, con una apuñalada en el brazo y su pistola en el suelo, entre sin pensar, sine estar preparada para lo que vería. Un MOUNSTRO

Me encontré cara a cara con algo, es algo porque estoy segura de que no es una persona, tenía una sudadera blanca manchada por el escarlata de la sangre, su cara pálida como un muerto, su sonrisa inhumana con labios que eran una línea negra y delgada, sus ojos, sin parpados, su cabello negro como el carbón y lo peor, su mirada, que reflejaba un estado de locura que nunca avía visto, con esa mirada me fulmino, me hiso sentir un escalofrió por todos los huesos, el sí más preámbulo susurro

Jeff: go to sleep…

Se abalanzó sobre mí, no sé cómo, no me pregunten, pero con el cuchillo de cocina logre parar su envestida y hacerle frente, no temía tanto por mi vida como por la de mi padre, sin darme cuenta, el resto de mi familia ya avía llegado a la tétrica escena

Mama: ¡HIJA!

Esas palabras me exaltaron y me hicieron mirar atrás, atrás estaba mi aterrorizada madre y mi hermano que estaba increíblemente impresionado, probablemente viendo a esa cosa

Nicolas: ¡Hermana! Señalando hacia el frente

Inmediatamente reaccione, mirando hacia donde señalo el, ay estaba lanzándose con su maldita sonrisa

En el choque de cuchillos escucho como me habla en un tono burlón

Jeff: jefe ¿crees que puedes aguantar?

Yo: lo suficiente

Jeff: jajaj jaja JAJAJAJA

Sin más movió con ligereza su mano y me cortó la pierna, inmediatamente sentí un ardor tremendo pero, aprovechando que bajo la defensa le mande una apuñalada al pecho que alcanzo a cortar algunas fibras de su sudadera.

Jeff: así que la pequeña niña quiere ju...

En ese momento Nico agarro la pistola del suelo y disparo tres balas que el asesino esquivo rápidamente, yo estaba paralizada por el ardor de la pierna pero cuando vi que se abalanzó sobre mi hermano, sentí mi sangre hervir, lo siguiente que recuerdo es el sonido del metal golpeándose, mi visión borrosa, una sonrisa maniática, y unos ojos sin parpados, que parecían penetrar mi alma

Termine con una cortada en el brazo y el apenas con unas rasgadas en su sudadera

Jeff: me diviertes

Luna: vete

Jeff: ¿que estas dispuesta a arriesgar por ellos?

Luna: mi vida

Jeff: así será

Relajo sus músculos y su expresión pareció un poco más sereno

Jeff: ágamos un trato, te daré un mes, un solo mes donde podrás hacer lo que quieras, después del mes te retare cualquier día, es de más decir que será a muerte.

Yo: y ¿si me niego?

Jeff: entonces dejare a tus padres… ja… hermosos… jajajaja HAHAHAHHA

Luego salió por la ventana no sin antes decir su más célebre frase "Go to sleep"

Yo simplemente cay arrodillada en el piso, temblando de pánico y llorando como nunca antes lo avía echo, porque el más grande asesino de la historia me avía retado a un duelo.

**Bien hasta aquí va el prólogo, disculpen si fue muy tedioso, prometo que los otros caps. Serán más a menos, por ahora los dejo con algunos comentarios de los protagonistas: 3**

**Nicolas: enserio crees que soy una Wikipedia -.-**

**Luna: ¿animal más resistente a la radiación?**

**Nicolas: comúnmente se cree que son las cucarachas, pero los osos de agua han mostrado mayor resistencia a la radiación y otras adversidades como…**

**Luna: ves XD**

**Nicolas: you win this time -3-**


	2. preparándome para la peor

Notas del autor

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

Bueno después de ciertos fallos con el internet, recién salido del horno, mi segundo cap. espero que les guste.

**PREPARANDOME PARA LO PEOR**

Ya eran las 6:30 am todavía seguía despierta, mirando la ventana, no pude dormir, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sentí como mi mundo se desboronaba, todavía retumba en mi mente el encuentro con "eso" pero ahora con la mente un poco despejada sabía que era Jeff the killer, ¿increíble no?

Nicolas: ¿Luna, estas bien?

Yo: ¿ya se fueron los policías?

Nicolas: sip

Yo: entonces ya estoy bien…

Nicolas: no te lo crees ni tu -.- como sea debes dormir un poco, a las 9 desayunamos y saldremos a tomar aire fresco

Yo: ok

Encendí el tele y me acosté a ver si por fin conciliaba el sueño, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme sonó el noticiero

Presentador: en ultimas noticias la policía local le sigue el rastro a un posible asesino serial que ayer ataco a una familia en las afueras de la ciudad, gracias a la oportuna llamado de los vecinos se evitó una tragedia…

Yo: puf "posible asesino", "oportuna llamada" si claro, tuvo tiempo de sobra para matarnos a todos en esta casa si hubiese querido -.-

Inmediatamente recordé el "pacto que hice con el"

Yo: tengo que hacer algo…

Decidí levantarme vestirme y salir a caminar a la reserva natural que queda a unas cuadras de mi casa, la vegetación me ayudara a calmarme o eso esperaba

En mi caminata escuche unos susurros

Jeff: olis :3

Me sobre salte al verlo, sin embargo ya no me causo el mismo terror, de alguna manera su mirada era ¿diferente?

Yo: me... ¿me vas a matar?

Jeff: aun no, vengo a darte una ayuda

Yo: ¿?

Jeff: para que la pelea sea interesante le he pedido a un viejo amigo mío que te ayudo, lo encontraras si caminas por haya (señalando con el dedo una dirección al oeste)

Des pues de eso se emitió en el inmenso follaje y se fue, yo no tenía intenciones de ver a su "amigo" pero él tenía razón, necesito ayuda y no creo que la policía sea muy útil…

Avance un par de minuto entre los árboles, hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, me senté y veía como la naturaleza era tan armónica

¿?: Hermoso ¿no?

Yo: ¿Quién es?

No veía nada, solo arboles

¿?: El amigo de tu psicópata favorito

Yo: ¿dónde estás?

Slender (apareciendo al frente mío): aquí :3

Yo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (grito épico que saco a volar todas las aves XD)

Slender: ay niña -.-

Yo: PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE… ag

Si bien era extraña apariencia, esta no me incomodaba era un hombre alto muy alto, con un traje muy formal y su cara… bueno lo que supongo es su cara pues no poseía ningún rastro facil, como sea paresia serio y menos intempestivo que Jeff.

Yo: entonces me ¿vas a ayudar?

Slender: si, veras si quieres sobrevivirle una ronda a Jeff tienes que ser realmente ágil niña

Yo: no me digas niña…

Slender: deacuerdo, como sea, tienes que alcanzarme en el bosque

En eso salió a correr con una increíble velocidad

Yo: ay dios, y pensar que creí que me libre de las clases de educación física T.T

(Muchas horas de intentos infructuosos después)

Slender: ok ya son las 6 y no has comido, lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa

Yo: *-*

Slender: estas bien

Yo: I need food pls

En eso me desmalle, por el hambre supongo, posteriormente me desperté por el suculento olor de una lasaña

Yo: LASAAAAAÑAAAAA

Mi hermano estaba a punto de probar un bocado, cuando baje, y le robo el plato de comida

Nicolas (tirado en el suelo por el empujón que le di): pero yo quería T.T

Mama: que bueno que alfan despiertas, todo el día encerrada en tu habitación es malo

Yo: ñam ñam Ñam... lo que digas ma ^-^

(Nadie noto que Salí y al parecer slender yo que nadie notara que entre)

Unos minutos más tarde

Nicolas: mañana viene nuestro tío de china

Yo: ¿al fin termino su torneo?

Nicolas: sep., gano de nuevo la medalla de oro y le pedí que nos enseñara artes marciales

Yo: ay no mames O.o

Nicolas: necesitas entrenar para enfrentarte a Jeff y yo te estaré ayudando

Pensé: MIERDA AHORA SI ME TIRE MIS BACACIONES ENTRENANDO T.T

Yo: no ay problema ^-^

Nicolas: sabes que gastaremos nuestras vacaciones en…

Yo: NO ME LO RECUERDES

Para cuando fue domingo, después de mi entrenamiento (que esta vez fue más corto)

Decidí investiga un poco más afondo sobre los creppy pastas, digo, si Jeff the killer y slenderman son reales 0.0 ¿porque otros creppys no?

En eso me tire toda la tarde, aprendiendo más de los creppys y preocupándome porque posiblemente todos o la mayoría sean reales.

Nicolas: ¡Luna enciende la tele!

En las noticias salía que mataron a la mama y al papa de dos compañeras de mi colegio, obviamente por como describieron que quedaron los cadáveres, estoy seguro que fue Jeff the killer, por algún motivo la noticia no me conmovió

Nicolas: Dios, que triste, lo que deben estar pasando…

Yo: no me importa

Nicolas: el hecho de que te caigan mal no significa que no te puedas compadecer con ellas, dime ¿Cómo no te sientes mal si nosotros casi pasamos por lo mismo?

Él tenía razón…

Para el lunes seguí mi clásica rutina escolar, pero cuando llegue al colegio me lleve una gran sorpresa

Nina y Carlanía: ES TU CULPA

Son las dos hermanas más molestas de la escuela, anoréxicas, las educadas, idiotas, putas y siempre me han jodido la existencia

YO: ¡DE QUE PUTAS HABLAN!

N y C: ¡DESDE QUE SE METIERON EN TU CASA AN COMENSADO ESOS ASESINATOS Y POR TI PERIMOS A NUESTROS PADRES!

Yo: ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Yo: siento su perdida (si claro) pero no soy culpable e eso

Nina: SI ¡SE HUBIESE MUERTO TU FAMLIA HUVIERA SIDO MEJOR!

Yo: ¡QUE TE PASA!

Carolina: por lómenos le asías un favor a la sociedad

En ese punto simplemente no tenía paciencia como de costumbre así que me le acerque y le metí un puño, vi que Nina me iba a dar uno pero alguien la detuvo

Nicolas: ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?

Al parecer se dio cuenta de la montonera de gente que había y llegó a tiempo

En eso llega el coordinador y todos salen a correr incluyéndome

El resto de la tarde no me molestaron esas locas, pero estoy segura de que intentarían algo para la salida, por lo tanto desidia coger el camino más largo para perderlas

Pasaba por una fábrica abandonada, cuando escuche un grito, volteo a mirar y Jeff estaba ahorcando a Nina, yo simplemente me escondí detrás de una paredes, escuche que pasa cerca unos policías, pero... pero, no quería llamarlos

Jeff prosiguió con lo suyo, dijo "go to sleep" antes de clavarle una puñalada, tras otra, tras otra mientras le tapaba la boca, hasta que la dejo ay muerta y en un charco de sangre luego simplemente se fue

Yo la mire, sentí remordimiento pero también alegría…

**HASTA QUI OTRO CAP**

**NICOLAS: AY DIOS HERMANA ERES UN MOUNSTRO**

**LUNA: no te metas en mi pensamiento…**

**Nicolas: ok, ¿cómo crees que nos entrenara nuestro tío?**

**Luna: ay dios no me lo recuerdes T.T**


	3. mi verdadero yo

Notas del autor

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

Ay dios tercer capítulo e.e este capítulo es el preludio de la verdadera tramas (al fin comenzaré a dejar de ser tan aburrido XD) por lo tanto les invito a que disfruten y comenten si les gusto.

**Mi verdadero yo**

Paso ya una semana desde el asesinato de Nina y decidí ir a su velorio, la verdad es que el remordimiento me atormenta, no soy de las personas que son capases de matar… sin embargo… no hice nada para salvarla.

Nicolas: el jardín de las memorias, construido en 1890 y es reservado solo para personas notables, es un verdadero honor que entierren alguien acá, además aquí se encuentran grandes personalidades como…

Yo: calla, solo la enterraron aquí por la tragedia de sus pares y su posterior asesinato ¬¬

Nicolas: ay que fría eres ¬¬ pero no me engañas, sientes pesar por ella y por eso viniste acá :3

Si tan solo supiera que es remordimiento lo que siento

Después de las honras fúnebres y de que dieran algunas palabras en su memoria, vino la clásica promesa policial de que su asesinato no quedara impune y bla bla bla , no fui capas de mirar a los ojos a Carolina ni de ver a Nina por última vez, tan solo me fui y continúe con mi nueva rutina, es decir, entrenamientos con mi tío de jiu jitsu, muay thai, te kondo y otras cosas de artes marciales, derecho recuerdo que mi hermano mencionó algo de que el jiu jitsu brasileño es conocido mundialmente por bla. Bla bla.

Luego una persecución totalmente injusta por el bosque con slenderman. (El maldito se tele trasportaba justo al frente mío para que me estrellara con árboles T.T) y ataques sorpresa de mi hermano que me mantiene constantemente alerta (además el practica conmigo los ejercicios de artes marciales)

Así paso un mes...

Estaba más tensa que nunca, sabía que Jeff me atacaría cualquier día así que decidí llevar siempre con migo dos espadas cortas, una daga y tres shurikens

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa me encontré con Carolina

Carolina: ¿primero mis padres y ahora mi hermana verdad?

Yo solo seguí caminando

Carolina: PERRA TU LA MATASTE

Esas palabras me hirieron como puñales al corazón, dejándome paralizada

Carolina, te are sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir

Volteo a mirar y veo como se me abalanza con un cuchillo, reacciono instintivamente sacando la daga y apuñalándola en el hombro.

Ella soltó un grito desgarrador tirándose al piso

Yo decidí dejarla ay y avanzar

Carolina: ¡ME VENGARE! ¡LO JURO!

No voltio a mirarla ni le respondía, al fin de cuentas si es mi culpa la muerte de su hermana…

El resto del día mi cabeza me atormento, yo mate a una persona y solo yo lo sé, no la apuñale pero si calle, ¿cuántas veces hemos pecado todos por omisión?

Mientras pensaba mi hermano me interrumpió con un golpe en la espalda

Nicolas: ok, supongo que por tu reacción tan mala debes estar pensando en algo

Yo (sobándome la espalda): si

Nicolas: es algo grave ¿verdad?

Yo: porque lo dices

Nicolas: te conozco, solo cuéntame que pasa

Yo: ¿quién soy?

Nicolas: quien quieras ser

Yo: aunque quisiera ser un gato, nunca lo seria

Nicolas: cada uno tiene su propio mundo, y en el tuyo tú serias un gato

Yo: ¿?

Nicolas: todos compartimos esta realidad, pero para todos es diferente. ¿Porque la pregunta?

Yo: ciento que no me conozco

Nicolas: las personas solo se terminan de descubrir a sí mismas cuando mueren

Yo: ¿pero uno puede cambiar tanto?

Nicolas: si, las personas aprenden de si misas en situaciones extremas, ¿porque crees que cambiaste?

Yo: no quiero decirte

Nicolas: siempre me has dicho lo que te pasa, pero supongo que no debo forzarte

Antes de salir de mi cuarto agrego

Nicolas: yo antes creí que las personas éramos acciones del pasado y las consecuencias que queríamos para el futuro, pero entonces ¿cuál sería la diferencia entre dos personas pobres si una de las dos sale de la pobreza?

Yo: pues que él quería esa consecuencia para el futuro

Nicolas: no, la diferencia es que el que surgió siempre se vio como un triunfador, en su mundo él siempre fue rico, mientras que el pobre aunque quería ser rico nunca se lo creyó

Después de eso cerró la puerta de mi cuarto

Él puede ser menor que yo, puede comportarse como un niño malcriado, pero cuando habla seriamente, veo en el a mi mejor consejero

Si las personas son lo que creo que son, entonces yo seguiré siendo quien siempre han dicho que soy... una buena persona.

Como re indicación de mis acciones, decidí visitar la tumba de Nina

Yo: ag pequeña perra, o debí dejarte morir (llorando un poco)

Jeff: no esperaba verte aquí Luna

Yo: como carajos sabes mi nombre, ah espera. ¿Slender te dijo verdad?

Jeff: no soy, es que soy telepata ¬¬

Yo: como sea, ¿vienes a pelear?

Jeff: vengo a decirte que me acompañes a matar a alguien

Yo: yo no soy así

Jeff: tú no eres tan diferente a mí, nadie cuerdo disfrutaría el asesinato de esa niña, lo vi en tu sonrisa

Yo: ¿tú notaste que estaba ay?

Jeff: yo iba a buscarte solo para ver cuánto avías mejorado, pero ella te sequia con un puñal en la mano, yo no quería que me quitaran a mi presa así que simplemente la mate

Yo: aun así no soy como tú

Jeff: solo déjate guiar por tus instintos, la locura es el mejor de los males

No quería oírlo más, así que decidí lanzarle una de las shurikens que siempre llevo

Lo esquivo con una agilidad impresionante

Jeff: deacuerdo, tomare eso como un no

Y prosiguió

Jeff: solo quiero que sepas antes de matarte que me pareció sorprendente como reaccionaste aquella vez, espero sinceramente que esta vez sea divertido

Yo: ¡en guardia!

Eran las 10 de la noche, el cielo rugía y los retumbaban por todo el cementerio, en medio solo Jeff y yo, armados con el filo de nuestras hojas, cuando esto termine solo uno de los dos seguirá vivo…

Chocamos el filo de nuestras armas, un rayo cae y antes de que alguien ejecutara el siguiente movimiento…

Nicolas: ¡Hermana! ¡La casa se quema!

Estaba encima de un árbol alto, seguro que desde allí vio el incendio,

**Nicolas pov**

Note que mi hermana salió de la casa tarde, muy tarde, decidí acompañarla desde lejos, note que Jeff se le acercó en el cementerio, así que subí a la copa de un árbol para vigilar la batalla y de ser necesario, matarlo pero, después cuando note el brillo del rayo mire en la dirección de la que venía, allí estaba y casa incendiándose, estoy seguro que el rayo no fue, pero no tenía tiempo de sacar conjeturas y llame a mi hermana

N: ¡Hermana! ¡La casa se quema!

Ella sin pensarlo fue en dirección a la salida del cementerio,

Jeff: deacuerdo, vete, luego nos encontraremos, igual que a ti niño (señalándome con el dedo)

**Jeff pov**

El niño del árbol al fin salió de su escondite y ¿paraqué? ¡PARA ARRUINARME LA DIVERCION!

Deacuerdo, dejemos ir Luna y al niño, yo me devuelvo a mi casa

Al llegar a la mansión me encuentro con slendy

Slenderman: ¿la mataste?

J: nope, se le presento un problema

Smile dog: ja y cuando te ha importado eso

Ben: déjalo, sabes que su intención no fue matarla

Maski: dijo que quería ver como ella caya en la locura y bla bla bla

Jeff: ya déjenlo, sé que solo falta un pequeño toque y ella caerá

Nina the killer: me piensas remplazar verdad T.T

Jeff:¬¬

**Y asta aquí otro cap. espero les haya gustado :3**

**Como sea les dejo con los comentarios de los personajes**

**Jeff: ay si a la pobre niña se le quema la cae justo cuando pelea conmigo ¬¬**

**Luna:¬¬ ¿no eres muy listo verdad?**

**Jeff: te voy a matar¬¬**

**Luna:¬¬**

**Jeff:¬¬**

**Nicolas: llegue tarde me perdí de algo ¿? ^-^**

**Jeff y luna: ¬¬**

**Nicolas: ok me voy T.T**

**Jeff y luna: XD**

**Jeff: te matare igual :3**

**Luna: ¬¬**


	4. de mal en peor

Holiwis aquí un nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno, ya que no tengo mucho que decir solo espero que les guste.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Cuando crees que ya no puede ser peor**

**Luna pov**

Apena llegue a casa vi a mi familia ya afuera, no los detalle bien pero supuse que avían salido ilesos, iba a encontrarme con ellos cuando note que una figura extraña se escabullía por la parte trasera, trate de alcanzarla pero me llevaba mucha distancia de ventaja, subió a un coche y mientras se desvanecía en el horizonte, podía jurar que ya avía visto ese carro… como sea tengo que ver a mi familia.

La escena que vi me aterrorizo, mi madre estaba herida en el estómago, inmediatamente después escuche la sirena de la ambulancia y de los bomberos (gracias a dios esta vez y actuaron rápido no como la poli ¬¬)

Mientras íbamos de camino al hospital mi tío conto lo que vio

Flash back (del tío obviamente XD)

Era una noche tranquila, estaba meditando como de costumbre hasta que note la hora, las 10 hora de dormir pensé, subiendo la escalera escucho mi hermana subí apresuradamente pensando que se avía cortado, sinceramente lo que vi parresia ciencia ficción. Encontrarme a alguien enmascarado apuñalándola, le pego con tal fuerza que atravesó el brazo con el que se cubrió y alcanzar el estómago, se estaba preparando para una segunda acometida cuando me vio. Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre mí por supuesto que fui capaz de detener al extraño sin problemas, pero mientras combatíamos note un brillo en uno de los cuartos, cuando me distraje el aprovecho para empujarme e irse, lo hubiese seguido pero cuando note que el brillo del cuarto era fuego, tenía que sacar a mi hermana y alertar a su esposo (quien estaba organizando el sótano y por eso no escucho el escándalo del segundo piso.

Fin del flash back

Luna: entonces no sabes quien fue… ¿crees que estará bien mi mama?

Tío (me da hueva darle un nombre XD): ya que ella puso el brazo no creo que el cuchillo haya alcanzado a penetrar un órgano vital, estará bien

Llega el medico

Medico: la señora Camila estará bien, sin embargo creo que deberían saber que… tenía un bebe

Toda mi familia entro en shock

Medico: si tenía 2 meses de embarazo, lo notamos por el sangrado excesivo

Realmente no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después, yo solo me enfrasque en un pensamiento VENGANZA

Con respecto a mi casa, pudieron parar el incendia a tiempo haciendo que los daños sean mínimos, el incendio fue provocado (no me digas¬¬) y comenzó en mi habitación extendiéndose levemente al corredor, como sea con esa última pista savia definitivamente quien era

(Al día siguiente)

Nicolas: Luna levántate en unas horas dejan salir a mama del hospital

Luna: …

Nicolas: sabes quien fue ¿verdad?

Luna: no

Nicolas: estas en una cuerda muy floja, cuida tus acciones

Luna: nadie se mete con mi familia

Nicolas: has lo que tengas que hacer, pero toda acción tiene su consecuencia

Luna: acepto las consecuencias

(Unas horas más tarde)

Ya estaba al frente de la casa de la perra de Carolina, ente a su garaje y vi su carro, no tan solo eso también vi la máscara ay dentro. HIJA DE PUTA, de acuerdo, veamos cómo le va sin casa.

Comencé a regar gasolina por ay pensando que ella no estaba, grave error

Carolina: que haces aquí

Cuando volteo a mirar noto una irada diferente en ella, además de que tenía un collar muy especial, podría jurar que brillaba

Carolina: es bueno que hayas llegad acá

Luna: MALDITA. ATACAME AMI, NO A MI FAMILIA

Carolina, te dije que ibas a sufrir, pero tu maldito tío, demoro las cosas demasiado

Luna: A TI QUE TE PA…

(La loca se lanzó con un cuchillo)

No me pudo dar más alegría, era obvio que ele ganaría en un combate o no…

Por algún motivo ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, y rápida... mientras más peleábamos más le brillaba el collar y más extraña era su mirada, me recordaba a cierto asesino con una sonrisa…

En medio de la pelea le arranque el collar y la apuñale en el brazo, cayó al piso indefensa, pero el collar, ese collar, me llamaba, no pude evitarlo y me lo puse

Luna: jajaja... jajajaj… JAJAJJAJA

Luna: la pequeña puta se cree importante porque es huérfana

Me le acercó al oído

Luna (susurrando): yo vi como mataban a tu hermana… y te atare a ti (risita)

La alcé con una sola mano le pegue en el estómago y la lleve al sótano, la ate con una cuerda y la comencé a cortar, los dedos, una mejilla, un pie…

Gritaba como nunca y cuando comenzó a desmayarse le eche un poco de la gasolina que avía traído, el ardor la re animo

Luna: mi hermano una vez me dijo que lo que arde de la gasolina no es la propia gasolina, sino los vapores que suelta, también me dijo que la mejor manera de que ardiera era dejarla un poco al aire fresco, ya sabes para que los vapores se expandan… bueno, vamos a comprobarlo (risita)

Carolina: (sollozos)

Luna: ya deja de lloriquear, dime no eras muy fuerte ayer (me le acerco a la cara) ¿no eras fuerte ayer? CUANDO MATATE AL BEBE DE MI MAMA

Carolina: lo siento (sollozo) fue un error, perdóname.

Luna: perdonarte... JAJAJAJJA

Luna: veras, entre las peores maneras de morir es morir quemado, en especial de esta manera. Primero te quemara la piel, llevando al límite el dolor que sentirás, ataque se te quemen todos los nervios, pero eso no te matara, morirás asfixiada, tus pulmones tragaran solo vapor caliente, posiblemente quemando tus pulmones muriendo finalmente por asfixia

En eso prendí un fosforo

Luna: y si te lo preguntas, si lo aprendí viendo televisión con mi hermano, pero tranquila pronto te reunirás con tu hermanita

Lanzo el fosforo y se comienza a incendiar la perra mientras grita

(Después, en mi casa)

Nicolas: las noticias dicen que la casa de Carolina se incendió, con ella adentro

Luna: ¿yo?

Nicolas: ella murió, clarinada

Luna: ¿yo?

Nicolas: fue mutilada

Luna ¿YYYYYY?

Nicolas: fui este tú…

Luna: si…

**Nicolas pov**

Definitivamente desde que entro a la casa, no era la misma, traía un collar extraño, con una joya que juro que alguna vez vi, pero bueno le han pasado muchas cosas, desidia ignorarla y ver las noticias, luego todo fue claro.

Ella no es así, debía detenerla

Luna: y ¿qué piensas hacer?

Nicolas: tú no eres así

Luna: ELLA SE LO MERESIA

Nicolas: TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIDIRLO. ADEMAS USASTE LO QUE TE DIJE PARA HACERLA SUFRIR

Luna: ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?

Nicolas: SU CUERPO SE CALCINO TOTALMETE, CASI CONSUME TOSDOS LOS HUESOS, GENERALMENTE CUANDO LE RIEGA GASOLINA A UNA PERSONA SE CALCINAN UNAS PARTES MAS QUE OTRAS Y QUEDAN FRAGMENTOS SI QUEMARSE TOTAL MENTE… TU… USASTE LO QUE APRENDISTE PARA QUE LA GASOLINA HICIESE SU MAXIMO EFECTO

Luna: los conocimientos son para usarse (con un tono sínico), ¿no dijiste tú que el conocimiento es poder?

Nicolas: SABES QUE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN USAR LO QUE SAVES PARA DAÑAR...

Luna: ANDA PUES, DE TENME

Comencé a pelear con ella (siempre llevábamos espadas)

Denotando su amuleto, me di cuenta que era… uno de los objetos de los "HOLDERS" portadores de los 538 objetos que jamás deben ser reunidos. De esta información me entere leyendo un viejo libro, e la sección más antigua de la biblioteca, allí vi una imagen, exactamente igual a la de la figura que colgaba en el collar. Inmediatamente lo comprendí, estaba siendo controlada

Nicolas: estas siendo controlada hermana

Luna: ya deliras, hermanito

Solté mi espada

Nicolas: mátame, mátame si eres capaz

Lanzo su cuchillo a mi garganta, pero se detuvo en el último momento, me alivie

Ella se sentó a llorar, y el amuleto dejo de brillar, al parecer lo domo

Luna: yo nunca quise matarla

Nicolas: lo se

Luna: y ¿ahora que are?

Nicolas: tienes una misión muy importante. Cuidar de que ese objeto nunca cumpla con su propósito

Ella no entendió a que me refería

Luna: la policía no tardara en darse cuenta que fui ¿yo verdad?

Nicolas: seguramente alguna de las cámaras de la calle te gravó, así que tienes que irte

Luna: ¿adonde?

Nicolas: no se

Alguien abre la ventana

Slenderma: vendrá con migo

Nicolas: como viniste acá

Slenderman: esos objetos liberan un rastro de energía cuando son usado, lo seguí

Luna: ¿porque quieres que venga contigo?

Slenderman: los objetos nunca deben reunirse

Luna: si hablas del collar, quédatelo

Slenderman: ahora tus eres una buscadora, y los objetos que tengas nunca se despegaran de ti hasta que mueras

Luna: yo le quite el collar a Carolina cuando seguía viva

Slenderma: el objeto la controlaba a ella, era libre de escoger a su portador, sin embargo ahora tú lo controlas así que ya nadie te lo puede quitar

Luna: no soy muy buena en eso de controlar el collar, no lo quiero

Slenderman: no ay opción, te enseñare lo necesario

Luna: no tengo futuro acá…

Slendeman: tomare eso por un si

Nicolas: si ella va yo voy

Slenderman: de acuerdo

Luna: y ¿mis papas?

Nicolas: hablaremos con ellos, tú y yo Luna cuando lleguen del hospital

Luna: que les daremos

Nicolas: La verdad, que mataste a alguien y tienes que irte… implemente eso

Luna: pero

Nicolas: pero nada, te dije que tendrías consecuencias y las aceptaste

**HASTA AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO: 3**

**Como es costumbre los dejare con los comentarios de los personajes, no duden en hacerles pregunta**

**Jeff: no pienso responder**

**YO: pos te obligo XD**

**Luna: será interesante ver que preguntan**

**Nicolas: cambiando de tema, las cosas se salieron de control**

**Luna: T.T no me lo recuerdes**

**Nicolas: por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste la gasolina?**

**Luna: la robe: 3**

**Nicolas: estabas muy molesta como para pensar en incendiarle la casa XD  
>Jeff: ajajja y sí que le dio su merecido<strong>

**Luna: no pretendía matarla…**

**Jeff: jajaj la verdad es que me superaste en locura**

**Nicolas: tú mataste a toda tu familia y quemaste a tu vecina… sin contar que Luna estaba poseída o_o**

**Luna: por cierto el fuego tarda mucho en propagarse, me dio tempo de sobra para salir de la casa**

**Nicolas: si el fuego no se propaga demasiado rápido horizontalmente, pero si se propaga más verticalmente porque…**

**Luna: no más clases pls.**


	5. viviendo con el enemigo

**Bueno 5 capitulo lo único que podre decir es que habrán nuevos personajes :3**

**Comenten lo que piensen de capitulo y disfrútenlo **

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**VIVIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

Luna pov

Slenderman se fue después de acordar con el que nos viniera a buscar dentro de 2 horas en el bosque, antes de irnos teníamos que tener la mínima delicadeza de hablar con mis padres, y decirles que paso. Mientras esperábamos nunca me sentí más incómoda, tenía que hablar con mis papas, prefería que mis padres se enteraran por mí y no por la prensa, es mejor que yo les contara que soy una asesina.

1 hora más tarde

Finalmente llegan mis padres y mi tío, yo estaba sentada en el sillón que da a la puerta, al lado mi hermano. No es necesario decir lo nerviosa que estoy.

Mama: hola hijos ¿cómo están?

Nicolas y me: bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

Mama: mejor

Nicolas: necesitamos hablar, con todos

(Los recién llegados toman asiento)

Luna: verán… yo… bueno…

Nicolas: tenemos que irnos de la casa

Mis familiares se sorprendieron (era de esperarse ¬¬), (además Nico hablo muy fríamente)

Luna: no es por ustedes, es por mí

Papas: ¿a qué te refieres hija?

Luna: bueno… es que…

Nicolas: tenemos que irnos pero antes tiene que saber que

Luna: yo mate a Carolina

(El resto de la familia con cara de OMG D: es una asesina)

Mama: ¿por eso es que se van?

Nicolas: las razón principal por la que tenemos que irnos no es porque luna quiera es capar de la poli, sin embargo era importante que lo supieran de ella primero

Papa: pero, pero porque

Nicolas: la razón, no importa, simplemente lo hiso, los detalles lo sabrá en el noticiero probablemente

Luna: tal vez los visite algún día, pero por hará tengo que marcharme

Sin más, nos levantamos, cogimos la maleta de las cosas de nicolas (porque las mías se quemaron junto con todas mis cosas ¬¬)

Y salimos por la parte, justo antes de cerrar hoy que mis padres hablaron

Papas: sabemos que no eres mala persona hija, serás bienvenida cuando vengas igual que tu Nico

Así, con lágrimas en los ojos salimos a la reserva natural

(Ya después en el punto de encuentro)  
>slenderman llego puntual y amablemente se ofreció a llevar la maleta. Nos adentramos un poco n el bosque y cuando pasamos un árbol.<p>

Nicolas: ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?

Luna: PERO SI AUN ERA EL ATARDESER

Efectivamente, cuando cruzamos el árbol mágicamente se hiso de noche y los arboles eran diferentes.

Slenderma: obviamente mi casa no estaría justo en la reserva natural a la que entramos, simple mente los tele-transporte.

Efectivamente, al frente encontramos una choza, vieja y pequeña. Bueno ¿qué más alguien que vive solo? Lo realmente increíble es que cuando entramos, no era una simple choza. ERA UN APUTA MANSION con paredes blancas, pisos de mármol, corredores grandes. Miro asía tras y veo dos puertas muy grandes, echas de madera pulida, implemente algo digno de un rey

Nicolas: si tuviera que adivinar, ¿hiciste una pantalla con ilusión óptica?

Slenderman: así me evito visitas nocturnas

Slenderman: como sea… TODOS, VENGAN.

De las finas escaleras (con tapete rojo y todo ¬¬) salen… adivinaron, Creppymonster por doquier (-.-).l.

Sentí un sincero terror al verlos juntos, sin embargo su apariencia no era tan tétrica

Nina: holis :3

Tim: a este paso ni la mansión será lo bastante grande para toda la gente que traes XD

Masky: me como sea

Hoody: por lómenos se ven normales e.e

Ben: eso es más de lo que se puede decir de nosotros jejeje

Y por supuesto

Jeff: ¿! QUE CARAJOS HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ!?

Slenderman: son residentes

Jeff: ¬¬

Slenderman: y por lo que se ve Smile y Saly están de casería, volverán para la cena… creo

Slenderman, bueno chicos, como ellos dos son nuevos, les pido que pongan su mejor cara... hablo por ti Ben

Ben: ok ok ya voy por mis ojos falsos ¬¬

Luna: uf gracias a slender XD

Nicolas: creo que necesitare un mapa para llegar a mi cuarto

Slender, ah, si eso me acuerda tenemos que hacer un recorrido por mi humilde morada

Todos: ¬¬ Humilde, claaaaaro¬¬

Avanzamos un poco hasta quedarnos al frente de una silla con mantel, y todo un quite para servir él te, alrededor varias sillas y un sillón, supongo que es el recibidor.

Avanzamos un poco y encontramos una mesa larga, como la del cuadro de la última Sena, en su sentó unas velas, tenía un mantel blanco, con decoraciones alrededor, en cada puesto avía un trapo de seda bordeado, y siempre estaban puestos unos cubiertos con mago de oro e incrustaciones

Slenderman: como ven este es el comedor, recuerden dejar su plato en la cocina al acabar que aquí no ay sirviente

Nicolas: que no pudiste pagar una ¬¬

Slender, no la pude mantener viva ¬¬

Ben: LE PEDI CAFÉ Y ME LO DIO SIN ZURCAR

Slenderma: (suspiro) como sea… continuemos

Entramos por una puerta a la izquierda, la cocina, para ser breve, era como la de un restaurante profesional, con varias estufas, cuarto frio etc.

Slenderman: siempre van a encontrar comida fresca, así que cuando quieran pueden bajar a comer

Fuimos asía una puerta al fondo, avía una huerta, con todo e invernadero

Slenderman: mi huerta personal, solo yo entro aquí...

Nos devolvimos y subimos al segundo piso.

De frente nos encontramos con un salón gigantesco, lleno de video juegos, televisores y todo un sistema de teatro en casa conectado a un televisor gigantesco que se veía al fondo

Slenderman: el televisor del fondo solo lo usamos para ver películas grupalmente, o cuando estén solos en casa. Los otros televisores úsenlos cuando les plazca, pero pónganse los auriculares que ay debajo de ellos.

Efectivamente debajo de los televisores avían auriculares sin cables y gafas para 3D. Simplemente perfecto.

Subimos al tercer piso.

Slenderman: Finalmente las habitaciones.

Al fondo se veía una habitación con decoraciones, madera pulida y una letra en oro S. supuse de inmediato que era la aviación de slender

Slenderma: cada cuarto cuenta con su propio televisor, un computador, su red persona de wifi, una cama, un closet y varias consolas de videojuego con catálogo completo

Ben: todo eso lo pedí yo

Slenderman: no entiendo porque simplemente no les basta con tener todo el 2 piso para sus consolas

Ben: el 2 piso es pasa jugar grupalmente, los cuartos es para jugar solo, así de fácil

Slender: se me olvidaba: en el sótano ay varios cuartos, ya sabes máquinas de tortura y todo eso

Luna: lo normal en todas las casas ¬¬

Nicolas: y con tremenda mansión ¿! Donde carajos guardas los libros!?

Slenderman: tengo mi biblioteca personal, te dejare entra a leer un poco si quieres, pero solo cuando yo este

Nicolas: ¿puedo verla?

Slenderman: ok

Avanzamos hasta la habitación de Slender.

Slender: ah por cierto, tomen estas tarjetas de accesos, son temporales, mañana les traeré unas con sus fotos y nombres, además cuando entren a sus piezas tienen que registrar su huella dactilar

Nicolas: diablos, solo te falto que también hiciese revisión ocular

Slendermas: lo pensé, pero el problema es que

Ben: el problema es que no todos tenemos ojos ¬¬

Nicolas y luna: XD

Sin as distracciones, slenderman uso su tarjeta de acceso, puso su pulgar en una plaqueta y la puerta abrió,

El cuarto era bastante interesante, tenía un sillón, una chimenea y muchos libros. Además de su cama que era gigantesca.

Nicolas: O.O impresionante

Slenderman: y no lo has visto todo

Jalo un libro y se abrió una compuerta, era un ascensor, cuando este nos bajó después de un par de cuatro minutos (si así de bajo) me encontré con algo sorprendente

Slenderman: aquí mi mas preciado tesoro, una réplica exacta de la biblioteca de Alejandría, con todos los textos supuestamente perdidos, además de sus traducciones a idiomas más contemporáneos

Era una cosa gigantesca, tenía pinta de todo menos de biblioteca, además slenderman instaló un cielo falso que hacia parecer de día

Luna: OMG sí que es gigantesca, ¿qué piensas hermano?... ¿hermano?

Volteo a mirar y estaba arrodillado, casi llorando

Nicolas: ¡ES!..!ES! ¡HERMOSOS!

Comenzó a hacer reverencias hacia la biblioteca

Slenderman: si lo sé ¿quieres entrar?

Volteo a ver dónde se supone estaba mi hermano para ver su expresión… llano estaba, escucho un ruido a lo lejos

Nicolas: ¿! QUE ESPERAMOS?! (Ya estaba en la entrada)

No volví a ver a mi hermano el resto de la noche…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como ven es básicamente relleno XD, pero creo que era necesario. Espero les haya gustado y como es costumbre los dejo con los comentario de mis locos favoritos**

**Luna: slenderman como hiciste paz tener esa mansión**

**Slenderman: he vivido mucho tiempo así que colecte una fortuna, contrate a unos trabajadores y ya :3**

**Luna: a y ¿cómo hiciste para convencer a los trabajadores sin que salieran a correr?**

**Slenderman: muéstrales suficiente dinero y harán lo que pidas**

**Luna: que capitalismo tan horrible O.O**

**Slenderman: ¿verdad? O.O**


	6. en busca de los Holders

**Comentarios **

**Capítulo 6 *-* ps la verdad es que se me acabo la imaginación para lo de comentarios del autor XD así que solo disfrútenlo :3**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

EN BUSCA DE LOS HOLDERS

Luna pov

A pasado un tiempo desde que me mude a mi nuevo hogar, he aprendido cosas nuevas sobre un mundo antes ficticio para mi es realmente sorprendente pensar que…

Nicolas: ¡JA! ¡Por manco!

Ben: ¬¬

Masky: es un empate… de nuevo

Slenderman: a comer

Ben: luego te romperé la madre…

Y como siempre mi hermano y Ben con sus competencias en Halo antes del desayuno, bueno debo admitir, slenderman cocina de maravilla

Luna: como siempre delicioso ^-^

Jeff: como sea, Jack ¿listo para la cacería?

(Jack solo asiente)

Ben: los voy a acompañar

Jeff: como de costumbre no te pierdes una ida a Japón… ¿vas de compras o a matar?

Ben: ambas ^-^

Luna: yo quiero ir

Slender: no, hoy terminas tu entrenamiento

Luna: pero…

Slender: NO, además puedes ir cualquier día

Luna: maldito T.T

Jeff: alfan veremos si bales la pena

Bueno, tiene que saber dos cosas, 1. Para vivir en ese lugar ay que ser un crepy pasta (obviamente) o tener el nivel de enfermedad mental, por lo cual genero un poco de problemas para recibirme…

Flash back

Jeff: PERO SI ESTA MALDITA TANSOLO A MATADO A UNA PERSONA JAMAS PODRIA SER UNO DE NOSOTROS

Slender: ella si será uno de nosotros, pero no será una asesina

Sally: como así slendy?

Sendero: ella tiene uno de los objetos

Smile: no querrás volverla una…

Slenderman: si, ella será una buscadora

Smile: entiendo que ella sea diferente por sobreponerse al control de uno, pero ¿Cuántos más soportara?

Jeff: ¿de qué putas hablan?

Slenderman: la entrenare

Smile: ¿Cuánto?

Slender: un mes, y estará lista

Smile: así será, un mes, sino la mato

Jeff: DIJE QUE ¿DE QU PUTAS HABLAN?

Smile: DE LAS PIESAS MALDITAS

Jeff: esas cosas que tienen los holders?

Smile: yep

Jeff: pero controlar esas cosas ¿es realmente posible?

Slenderman: solo para algunos

Ben: pues con eso comprobamos que no tenías posibilidad de lograr tu cometido Jeff

Jeff: todo lo contrario, solo lo a echo más emocionante

Fin del flash back

No sé a qué se refiere con eso Jeff pero bueno, el caso es que al fin acaba el mes, hoy me toca conseguir otra de las piezas y sobrevivir a la psicosis. Todo en un hermoso día de trabajo ^-^… dios apiádate de mi alma T.T

Según el "slenderman, hoy buscaríamos al Holder del asco… baya que terrorífico XD

Slenderman e guiaba a la ubicación de dicha cosa, según el

Luna: y ¿porque mi hermano no va en mi lugar?

Slenderma: el si me cae bien ^-^, además necesito que me ayuden a terminar de traducir todos los textos

Luna: ajam. Tú has tenido más de 1000 años para traducir los textos

Slenderman: no estuve presente en todos esos años, y tenía que construir la replica

Luna: sobre eso, como ¿es que paso?

Slender: mi objetivo es evitar que zalgo alcance este plano de la realidad, por siglos simplemente destruía a sus medios sin embargo finalmente fueron bastante poderosos para matarme. Tiempo después, un niño que participaba en un extraño experimento, que lo llevo al filo de la muerte me ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de llevar su alma a un lugar donde al fin pudiese ser feliz

Luna: así que por eso ay dos versiones de tu existencia

Slenderman: digamos que si

Luna: y ¿Por qué existe tanta información suya en internet?

Slenderman: porque así lo dispuso zalgo

Luna: ¿?

Slenderman: los objetos que tienen los holders son los fragmentos del portal que alguna vez huso Zalgo para tratar de llegar, pese a que fue destruido necesita buscadores que lo reúnan la única manera es infestando sus mentes, la mejor forma para lograrlo es dándose a conocer y a todos nosotros, entre más nos conocen, mas cercanos somos a el

Luna: entonces si estas encontrar de zalgo ¿Por qué le obedeces?

Slenderman: fue la condición que he puso para dejarme sacar el alma de ese niño

Luna: entonces ¿porque quieres que sea buscadora?

Slenderman: los objetos se activan cada cierto tiempo, para dar su posición a los buscadores. Si alguien consigue un objeto este ya no será detectable, excepto cuando el buscador decida activarlos para sacarles provecho, pero aun así son más difíciles de detectar

Luna: entonces mi objetivo es conseguir objetos, paraqué los otros no los tengan

Slenderma: no, tu deber es conseguir objetos hasta que puedas detectar y acabar con los buscadores más fuertes, si los matas puedes quitarle sus objetos o dejarlos ay para que regresen a su sitio

Luna: si es tan importante evitar la reunión de esos objetos ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Slenderan: no puedo tocarlos

Mientras teníamos esta conversación llegamos al fin a una institución mental, por lo que me coto mi hermano, es el habitad natural de los Holders

Slenderman: debes saber que, todo lo que has leído de nosotros en internet, no es totalmente cierto, pero tampoco es totalmente falso. Lo que quiero decir es que aunque creas conocerlo que ay dentro, ten cuidado o no volverás a ver la luz del día

Luna: entiendo

Slender: sin más preámbulos as lo que te dije y saldrás intacta

Entre a la recepción y pregunte por el Holder del asco, la encargada simplemente se vomita en el cubo de basura de al lado, un guardia se me que lo siga, llegue a una puerta su número, 13 es como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, como sea respire hondamente y entre cuando di un paz para avanzar, resbale en un tobogán de textura viscosa, y color rosado. Como una garganta. Posteriormente caí en un lugar que parecía un el interior de un estómago, digiriendo comida, esquive trozos de porquería que caían enzima mío, saltaba de lado en lado para que el ácido que circundaba no me tocara, el olor que ay allí dentro me sofocaba, era como oler vómito, pero tenía que concentrarme, la puerta no tardara en caer

¡Hay esta!

Callo un a puerta, antes de que el ácido la desistiera, la abrí y pase por ella. Al otro lado solo avían hermosas paredes blancas, mire al frente una mujer, creo, me miro con esa mirada psicópata que me recordó al asesino sonriente… pero mis pensamientos no duraron mucho, ella se me abalanzo con una velocidad inhumana, frene sus ataques con mis dagas, pero arremetía excesivamente rápido, antes de que me despellejara alcance a preguntar ¿Qué consideras puro? Ella se detuvo, abrió la boca, me miro, trato de gesticular una palabra, y antes de pasar algo más me aleje de ella y cerré los ojos y los abrí una vez termine de escuchar el desagradable ruido de una personas vomitando, mi meta avía sido cumplida, recogí la píldoras y cuando me dispuse a salir... claro no podía ser tan fácil

Guardia y encargada: ¿tan pronto te vas? (mientras pronuncian esas palabras su apariencia cambia de manera grotesca, pasando de un par de personas, a unos entes con intestino expuesto, y bocas gigantescas escupiendo asido

Sin más me abalance sobre ellos con mi espada, restos demonios escupían asido, pero conseguí evadir sus disparos y atravesarlos con un corte limpio, sabía que eso no los detendría por mucho, pero si lo suficiente para correr a la puerta y salir

Slenderman: ¡felicidades! lo conseguiste, vamos a casa, necesitas una ducha

Luna: y pronto

Ya en la mansión, tome un descanso, me duche y me puse a jugar con Nicolas gta V tenía que divertirme ahora, porque pasare una muy mala noche

**Hasta aquí otro cap. : D en este caso fue menos enfocado en los diálogos, ¿les gusto?**

**Jeff: y ¿Por qué la protagonista tiene que ser ella?**

**Yo: solo por ahora Jeff. Ya llegara tu momento**

**Luna: ¿piensas matarme?**

**Yo: aun no**

**Luna: ¿Cómo que aún no?**

**Yo: ^-^ solo tienes que saber que todos tendrán su momento de protagonismo**

**Luna: solo no me mates pls**


	7. psicosis

Cap. 7

**Disculpen por las demoras pero eso de la navidad he estado ocupado, como sea les prometo un especial para el 24 como recompensa, dicho disfruten el cap. y díganme como les pareció: #**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**PSICOSIS**

(/La escena comienza con Luna en una habitación oscura, escucha pasos y susurros pero la oscuridad es tal que no es capaz de ver nada /)

¿?: Missit me Dominus

¿?: Missit me Dominus

Cada vez las voces son más claras

¿?: Missit me Dominus

¿?: Missit me Dominus

Luna: ¿Quiénes Son?

¿?: Tú nos conoces (risitas)

¿?: ¿Porque te cansaste de jugar? (risitas)

¿?: Vamos, juega con nosotros

Luna: ¿dónde están?

¿?: Hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí, e este rincón oscuro

¿?: No te da vergüenza

Luna: que quieres decir

¿?: No te agás la inocente

¿? No nos hemos olvidado de ti

¿? Es hora de jugar un poco

(/Comienzan a sonar relámpagos, la luz de los rayos ilumina brevemente el lugar, parece una casa y al frente dos figuras, parecen humanas, solo se alcanza a apreciar su carencia de cuencas en los ojo/)

Luna: nunca los he visto

(/Los extraños se acercan mas a luna, dejado ver que de sus ojos brota una especie de brea o alquitrán/)

Las entidades sonríen

¿?: Que comience el juego

**Luna pov**

Despierto de un brinco en mi cama, ¿qué diablos era eso?, que pesadilla más inquietante, era, era tan real…

(/Suenan gritos afuera de la aviación/)  
>¡MI HERMANO!<p>

Cojo un cuchillo y salgo al corredor, a mano derecha, al lado de las escaleras, mi hermano sujetado por… por… ¿por mí?

Sí, no estoy segura de como pero esa soy yo, una figura demacrada de mí, con una risa psicópata, una mirada cruel y sus manos, cubiertas de ese mismo alquitrán…

Nicolas: ¡HERMANA!

(/Nicolas es apuñalado por la "otra "luna/)

Luna: ¡MALDITA!

Me abalanzó y la apuñalo, de su pecho solo sale esa sangre negra y espesa, su cara cambia, ha perdido los ojos, y su sonrisa es antinaturalmente grande

Nicolas: o hermana ¿Cómo pudiste?

No es posible, Nicolas se levantó como si nada, pero el ya no era mi hermano, ahora tenía el mismo aspecto que la otra, unos ojos sin cuencas choreando esa sangre negra y espera sonriendo con esa anti naturalidad.

Luna: ¿Qué te han echo?

Nicolas: la pregunta es ¿Qué me as echo?

El terror me tumba, y me arrastro de espaldas, asía mi cuarto viendo como "yo" y "mi hermano" avanzan, cuando me choco con algo por detrás, miro que me detiene, tales sea ayuda

Luna: pa… ¿papas?

Lo mismo. Ahora se que todo lo que quiero o quise está plagado por esa nueva apariencia

Papas: ¿Qué nos hiciste?

Luna: yo no hice nada

Nicolas y "luna "se acercan

Nicolas: ¿Qué me insiste?

Luna: ¡YO NO TE ARIA DAÑO!

"Luna": tú los condenaste, nosotros los condenamos

Luna: YO NO E ECHO NADA

"luna": tu no pudiste protegerlos, de los Holders ¡es tu culpa!

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: ¡CALLENSE! (entre sollozos)

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: ¡DEJENME!

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: ¡piedad!

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: por… por favor (se siente cada vez más cansada)

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: y-y-y… yo… piedad... no-no- por… por-fa…

(Se desmalla)

Luna: ¡AAAA!

Nicolas: ¿Qué paso hermana?

Luna: ¿?... ¿hermano? ¿Estás bien? (se le lanza en un abraso)

Nicolas: sí, estoy bien, solo vine a tu cuarto porque me preocupaba que te pasara algo, ya sabes, por lo de los Holders

Luna (aun abrasándolo): ahora estoy bien

(Se escuchan golpes en la puerta)

Nicolas: yo abro

(/Mientras abre la puerta, le empujan, entra una figura con capucha, y un cuchillo/)

Luna: ¡Que quieres!

¿?: ¡Pelea!

Luna: ¡con gusto!

(Luna se levanta y trata de golpear al oponente con un puño)

¿?: Eres lenta

(Luna le lanza una patada, el sujeto de nuevo la detiene)

¿?: Eres débil (la apuñala)

Nicolas: ¡hermana! (se abalanza sobre el encapuchado)

Luna: ¡no lo hagas!

(/El encapuchado sujeta a nicolas del cuello, lo levanta del suelo asfixiándolo en el proceso

De la mano con la que lo agarra, sale la sangre negra, recorriendo su brazo y subiendo a la cara de nicolas/)

Nicolas: ¡ayuda!

(Luna esta inmóvil por el dolor, ve como su hermano es absorbido poco a poco por esa espesa mancha)

Nicolas: ¡luna!

Luna: ¡hermano!

(/Luna se levanta, pero con un gesto en la mano el extraño hace que luna se siente, quedando inmóvil viendo como su hermano muere, poco a poco/)

Luna: ¡porque lo haces!

Luna: ¡DETENTE!

Luna: ¡PORFAVOR, MATAME AMI!

Luna: ¡NO! ¡NO! NO LO MATES

(/Después de dejar el cadáver inerte de nicolas, la figura se acerca, agarra a luna y repite el proceso/)

¿?: No poses suficientes, por eso no vales nada

Luna: (con dificultad para respirar o hablar) que- que dices

¿?: No vales la pena, tan solo tienes dos

¿?: ¿Porque no conseguiste más? ¿Te da miedo?

Luna: S-si

¿?: TU MIEDO LOS Ha MATADO

Sin más la sangre negra ahoga a luna

/ /

**Nicolas pov**

Mi hermana nos e siente bien, fui a buscarla al cuarto a ver como había amanecido, la vi sentada en la cama, en posición fetal susurrando "soy débil" "morirán si no los tengo" "los necesito a todos"

Trate de hablar con ella, pero su mirada basa me indicaba que su mente no estaba con migo, la sacudí un poco asta sacarla del transe

Luna: ¿esto?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Quién?...

Nicolas: ¿estás bien?

Luna: ¿Quién eres?

Nicolas: ¿no me reconoces?

Luna: ¿Cómo sé que eres mi hermano?

Nicolas: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Luna: ya no sé lo que es real (entre sollozos)

Nicolas: tranquila, ya paso (la abrazo)

Luna: ¡Mentira! (Se despega de mi abrazo) siempre pasa, despierto y veo como todos mueren ¡POR MI! ¡PORQUE SOY DEVIL!

Nicolas: son pesadillas

Luna: ¡y de nuevo despierto!, ¡y trato de ayudarlos, lo juro! Pero no puedo, todo siempre es igual… perdóname (llorando)

Por lo que parece ha tenido más de 150 sueños, todos con un mismo patrón, sus seres queridos muertos, y por lo que ella describe demonios sin ojos con una sonrisa digna de Jeff

Llame a slenderman para que me ayudara ¿su respuesta?

Slenderman: no puedo ayudarla si no su pera esa etapa por ella misma, nadie podrá hacer nada

No la dejare a su suerte, ella debe superar esto, y la ayudare

Pase todo el día cuidando de ella, le traje comida, el arrope y la calmaba cada vez que recordaba sus pesadillas, al final del día no quería dormir ¿Cómo culparla?

Luna: no me dejar, no soportare otra noche así

Nicolas: estaré aquí...contigo, hermana

No durmió por 4 días, finalmente callo a los brazos de Morfeo, yo estaba tan cansado como ella, pero debo cuidar su sueño, necesita descansar

/

(/Luna despierta en un cuarto, el mismo en el que comenzó su tortura la ves pasada, pero en esta ocasión la habitación estaba iluminada. La habitación estaba decorada con un tono rosa en las paredes, una cama llena de muñecos de oso, al lado e la cama una mesita de noche, con una lámpara en forma de unicornio, en la pared e al fondo una biblioteca pequeña y un armario yendo ropa además de muchos juguetes, finalmente como cereza en el pastel en el centro se encontraba una mesa en la que había un jueguito de te/)

Luna: ¿esta, esta es mi vieja aviación?

¿?: Nos alera que la recuerdes, aquí éramos felices

Luna: ¿quiénes son? ¿Dónde están?

¿?: Aquí estamos, siempre hemos estado

(Luna mira al frente y nota dos figuras, una idéntica a la otra, excepto por el pelo, que era más largo en la figura de la derecha, por todo lo demás eran iguales, incluso en su cara sin ojos y gran sonrisa)

Luna: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

¿?: Jugábamos aquí, ¿no lo recuerda? Antes de la mudanza

¿?: Era un apartamento pequeño aunque lo bastante grande para que tú y tu hermano tuviesen cuartos separados

Luna: si si recuerdo algo la habitación, pero era muy joven, no la recuerdo en detalle

¿?: Nosotros si

Luna: si aquí jugaba con ustedes, eso significa que son…

¿?: Al fin te das cuenta

¿?: Pero es hora de seguir jugando (extiende aún más su sonrisa diabólica)

Luna: ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

**Y SE ACABO: D**

**Como lo notaron es un capitulo bastante oscuro, es el principio de la senda tortuosa que recorrerá Luna, ¿se resistirá sus pesadillas? O ¿su mente sucumbirá a la tortura?**

**Jeff: boto por la segunda**

**Sally: igual**

**Smille Dog: yo también**

**Ben: yep la segunda**

**Luna ¬¬ cuanta fe **


	8. amigos?

Notas del autor

Oaaa

**Disculpen prometí un especial navideño pero bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurrió que escribir, quería hacer algo que involucrara a los creppys que habitan la mansión (los tengo muy olvidado) pero con las personalidades que tienen, no casa muy bien (no me imagino a él gran Jeff the killer, o a eyesless Jack cantando lo vello de la vida y el amor a los demás) también pensé en que Luna y Nicolas se juntaran con su familia para la navidad, pero además de cliché no abarcaría mucho.**

**Por estos contratiempos no alcance a enviar el fic antes de las 8, y luego me toco irme con mi familia y hasta hace poco regrese a casa… por todos estos contratiempos simplemente el cap. 8.**

**Sin más preámbulos que comienza el cap. 8 (y perdón por lo del especial, pero no les quiera entregar algo mediocre)**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

¿AMIGOS?

Nicolas pov

Nicolas: no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar mi hermana

Slenderman: considerando como van las cosas, esperemos que se recupere pronto, ninguna persona puede aguantar tanto tiempo

Jeff: por favor, solo lleva 5 días, y considerando que tres de ellos no durmió, solo ha tenido dos pesadlas la pobre bebe

Slenderman: tú no entiendes, el tiempo que la han torturado es absurdo, hablamos que el 90% no aguantarían ni una noche

Ben: ¿tan grave es?

Smille: hablamos de torturas psicológicas que no son de este mundo

Sally: deberíamos hacerle un rico desayuno cuando despierte, ya sabes, para que se sienta mejor

Nicolas: no creo que eso baste, pero gracias por tu intensión

Toby: ¿Qué crees que es lo que está viendo?

Slenderman: algo que no le deseas ni a tu peor enemigo, te lo aseguro.

Smille: supongo que con esto ya cumplirá otro requisito la niña

Nicolas: ¿Cuál?

Ben: estar traumada, por supuesto XD

Nicolas: no me jodas -.-

De repente Jeff se levantó tenso de la mesa, agarro su cuchillo y se disponía a irse

Nicolas: ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff: los veo luego muchacho… pero… ya es hora… el deseo, el deseo es intenso

Note como su mirada se llenaba más y más de esa característica locura, sus ojos se enrojecían, su pupila se dilataba, se movía de manera más errática, como si lo drogara

Slenderman: ok, ¿vuelves para la cena?

Jeff: jeje… hoy seré el chef de la receta del caos, y mis invitados… saldrán… sonriendo… ajajaj JAJAJAJA

(Jeff se va)

Nicolas: ¿Qué carajos le pasa?

Ben: te dije, todos tenemos nuestros traumas

Toby: todos menos tu

Nicolas: y prefiero que sea así, además si esta casa esta llena de degenerados debería haber alguien que mantuviera su cordura, ya saben, para equilibrar las cosas

Slenderman: bonita filosofía del Ying y el Yang

Nicolas: como sea, tengo que seguir haciendo guardia en el cuarto de mi hermana, por cierto, gracias por despertarme Sally

Subí al cuarto de mi hermana, estaba sudando y temblando, trate de despertarla, pero era imposible, como están las cosas realmente slender estaba en lo cierto, si ella no sale sola de ese infierno, nadie lo hará

/ / / /

¿?: Bienvenida luna

Luna: ¿quién eres?

¿?: Tu dueño

Luna: no le pertenezco a nadie

¿?: Lo aras

Luna: jodete

¿?: ¿Quieres seguir con la tortura?, créeme ellos quieren seguir jugando

Luna: …

¿?: Eso supuse, por ahora, despierta

/ / / / /

Nicolas pov

Mi hermana al fin habré los ojos

Luna: ¿hermano?

Nicolas: al fin despiertas

Luna: ya se quienes me torturan

Nicolas: ¿?

Luna: ¿recuerdas cual fue nuestra primera casa?

Nicolas: ajam

Luna: ¿recuerdas con quienes jugaba?

Nicolas: … me estás diciendo…. Que son…. ¿Tus amigos imaginarios?

Luna: ridículo ¿no crees?

Nicolas: ya nada me parece ridículo, levántate, báñate y nos vemos en la biblioteca

Luna: ¿crees que nos deje entrar?

Nicolas: espero

Sin más, Salí a hablar con slender, no me costó convencerlo y como fue acordado luna llegó a la gran biblioteca, yo la esperaba con unos libros, traducciones de papiros antiguos

Luna: y ¿ahora que?

Nicolas: la verdad es que quería estar en un lugar tranquilo y leer algo, para pensar

Luna: ¬¬

Nicolas: no me mal intérpretes, si te voy a ayudar, derecho tengo una idea

Luna: habla porfa

Nicolas: es simple, si ellos alguna vez fueron tus amigos, tal vez puedas razonar con ellos

Luna: ellos ya no son lo que eran

Nicolas: pero, toda persona siempre conserva algo de su pasado, algo de su ser y supongo que debe funcionar con personas imaginarias

Luna: no funcionara

Nicolas: es lo único que se me ocurre, creo que ellos actúan de puente, entre los holders y tu mente, si consiguieras aliarte con ellos, cerrarías esa puerta

Luna: pero ellos tienen un aura muy oscura

Nicolas: la oscuridad no significa maldad, solo significa enfrentarse a lo desconocido

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nicolas: todos se imaginan el alma con una paleta de colores, ente más cerca del blanco, más puro y entre más cerca del negro, más diabólico. Yo no creo en tal cosa, así como la luz enceguece y destruye. La oscuridad te envuelve te da privacidad y también significa estar inmenso en lo desconocido

Luna: entonces tú ves el alma ¿de qué manera?

Nicolas: veo el alma como un lienzo, tú lo pintas a tu manera, le atribuyes imágenes y colores, hasta sentirte representado, dime ¿Quién se sentiría cómodo con un lienzo en blanco? ¿O manchado de negro, al puto que no se ve nada? El blanco y negro son matices, que habitan en los colores, les podemos atribuir las propiedades que queramos a nuestros colores.

Luna: y ¿cómo podrías ver el bien o mal de una persona?

Nicolas: el bien y el mal, son subjetivos para cada cultura es algo diferente, nadie es totalmente bueno o totalmente malo, cada uno encuentra su propio equilibrio, eso es lo bonito de las personas, verlas y aprender nuevos colores y ver nuevos lienzos

Luna: en este momento siento que mi alma es pintada por alguien

Nicolas: todas las personas dejamos nuestro pincelazo en los demás, depende de ti decidir si unirlo a tu obra, o desaparecerlo

Luna: siento que ese lienzo ya no es el mío

Nicolas: pues recupéralo, o hazte otro

Luna pov

Esto será un infierno, pero tal vez consiga amigos nuevo, o viejos amigos o que simplemente me vuelva loca :D ¬¬

Bueno, no pensemos en eso por ahora luna, tengo que descansar mi cerebro así que ¿Qué mejor que jugar un poco en el play 4?

12 horas más tarde

Nicolas: luna duerme ¬¬

Luna: no quiero

Nicolas: sé que las pesadillas son fuertes pero…

Luna: Pero ese es el problema, no sabes la tortura que sufrí, trato de olvidar, trato de olvidar esas montuosidades pero siento como rompen mi mente, siento como cada vez estoy más cerca de dejar de ser yo y meda miedo… mucho miedo

Nicolas: sé que tienes miedo, pero entre más rápido resuelvas esto, menos tortuosa será tu senda, te prometo que la próxima ves seré yo el que busque un objeto de los Holders

Luna ¡No! No entiendes, tu eres el ancla que me mantiene cuerda, tú tienes que seguir siendo como eres, eres el único que me ha rescatado de la locura ¿recuerdas? Sin ti me hubiese convertido en una asesina con el primer objeto que tuve y ahora me estas ayudando mucho. Dime ¿Qué harás cuando lo tengas? Definitivamente necesitaras ayuda y ¿Quién te ayudara? ¿Yo? ¿Estando así?

Nicolas: pero, no quiero verte sufrir

Luna: tú dijiste que tenía que aceptar las consecuencias del camino que escogí

Nicolas: no esperaba esto

Luna: eso no cavia el hecho de que lo que dijiste fuese verdad, ayúdame a seguir, para que al final de la senda siga siendo yo

Nicolas: de acuerdo, pero tienes que dormir, yo estaré a tu lado

Luna: … ok

Y así fue, apenas toque la cama, el sueño me consumió rápidamente, volviendo a aquel lugar, aquella vieja casa de los recuerdos

Luna: de nuevo acá, ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están Yume y Esperanza?

¿?: Ya no nos llamamos así

¿?: Pero nos alegra que ya nos reconozcas

Luna: entonces ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

¿?: Mi nombre es mortem

Él era Yume, solía llevar camiseta manga corta de colores claros, un jean y un par de tenis, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello café siempre imaginaba muchas cosas, por lo que casi siempre andaba en las nubes. Pero él está muerto, en su lugar se encuentra Mortem, su vestimenta avía cambiado un poco, ahora llevaba una chaqueta de jean(oscuro) una camisa negra y pantalones de jean (oscuros) y unos tenis, su cara pálida, con una sonrisa siniestra y cuencas varias que derraman sangre negra y espesa.

¿?: Mi nombre es Dementia

Ella era esperanza antaño vestía como una muñeca ya saben el clásico peinado cola de caballo aunque su pelo es negro, una falda rosa, etc. Sus ojos eran azules, un poco oscuros, siempre sonreía y le veía el lado bueno a las cosas. Pero ahora era Dementia vistiendo un copia del vestuario y cara de Morten, además de eso se soltó el pelo.

Cabe aclarar, que ya no eran niños pequeños, al parecer los amigos imaginarios crecen como uno O.O

Luna: ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿No éramos amigos?

Morten: Puf, ¿después de que nos olvidaste?

Dementia: cada vez nos fuiste alejando poco a poco, tratábamos de gritar para llamar tu atención, pero tú, nos fuiste olvidando

Luna: eso pasa cuando la gente crese, no era nada personal

Morten: el problema no fue que nos olvidaras, sino lo contrario, que nos recordaras, a medias, vagamente. No nos dejaste morir, pero tampoco nos diste vida, encerrándonos con tus recuerdos mas antiguos, aquí, solos, a oscuras, durante tantos años ni siquiera nos podíamos mover, o hablar entre nosotros, ¿¡SABES LO TORTUOSO QUE FUE!?

Luna: no tenía idea

Dementia: no hoyamos nada, no escuchábamos nada, no veíamos nada, no sentimos nada, excepto soledad y terror ¿sabes lo demencial que fue?

Luna: debió ser horrible, pero si estaban en ese limbo como fue que volvieron

Morten: él nos ha enviado

Dementia: mi señor nos ha enviado

Morten: el que espera detrás de la pared

Dementia: y a de cantar la canción del fin de los días

Luna: ¡Zalgo!

Morten: como sea ya es tiempo de jugar

Luna: ¡espera!, lo que les hice fue inconsciente, si no los deje morir es porque en el fondo los extrañaba, nunca les hubiese querido hacer daño

Morten: el daño ya está hecho

Luna: chicos, piénsenlo, ustedes jamás me hubiesen hecho esto, están influidos por Zalgo, tienen que liberarse

Demetria: ya es muy tarde, nuestro trato esta echo

Morten: pero antes debemos cobrar nuestra venganza

Luna: su venganza, ¿eso fue lo que les prometió Zalgo?

Morten: Nos prometió nuestra muerte y descanso, a cambio debíamos entregarte

Luna: entonces me cambiaron por su muerte ¿así de cruel es el olvido?

Dementia: tú no entiendes, lo que hace el olvido

Luna: pero lo estoy viendo ahora mismo, chicos, vuelvan a lo que eran, a ser mis mejores amigos

Dementia: ¿y que nos olvides? ¿OTRA VES?

Morten: tus viejos amigos ya no están, solo quedamos nosotros, sus cascarones vacíos

Luna: mi hermano dice que siempre se puede cambiar

Dementia: él está loco

Luna: pero así son las mejores personas

Morten: deja tus niñadas

Luna: vamos, sé que Yume y Esperanza siguen ay

Morten y Dementia: ¡Nunca nos vuelvas a llamar así!

Luna: pero…

Morten y Dementia: ¡es hora de jugar!

Luna: ¡ágamos un trato!

M Y D: ¿?

Luna: no jueguen conmigo, sino junto a mí

M Y D: interesante propuesta

Luna: ¿amigos?

**Hasta aquí el cap., como notaran lo hice más largo para que valiera la pena la demora, sin más solo les pido que me escriban si les gusto y feliz navidad**


	9. tiempo de jugar

**Oa!**

**Cap. 9**

**Para antes de fin de año quiero entrégales este cap. (solo espero alcanzar), en este cap. veremos que paso con el trato que Luna ofreció a Morten y Dementia.**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Tiempo de jugar :3**

Nicolas: entonces, como te fue

Luna: ya hable con mis captores, y los convencí de llegar a un acuerdo

Nicolas: y ¿funciono?

Luna: ps estas ves me torturaron solo 1/3 de la cantidad de pesadillas habituales

Nicolas: cambió de que

Luna: ya nunca me sentiré sola :3

Nicolas: ¿liberarte del 66.66% de las pesadillas cambió de un poco de tu cordura?

Luna: no voy a enloquecer solo por estar acompañada siempre

Nicolas: todos necesitamos debes en cuando un rato a solas para pensar

Luna: ya lo resolveré

Nicolas: también significa que ellos sabrán todo de ti, te conocerán incluso mejor de que tú misma

Luna: ¿y?

Nicolas: el conocimiento es poder

Luna: un poder que compartiremos los tres

Nicolas: me, supongo que si, como sea hermana, hoy te ves más descansada que antes

Luna pov

Des pues de esta conversación m hermano sale de mi cuarto, y yo procedí a alistarme para tomar la ducha, es extraño saber que nunca volveré a tener un momento de intimidad en la vida

Morten: un pequeño precio que pagar

Y al parecer tampoco en mis pensamientos

Dementia: hacemos parte de ti ahora

Morten: Nicolas ahora es más cercano a ti

Dementia: es lógico, si no estábamos nosotros ¿Quién jugaría con ella?

Luna: y ¿qué hacían para divertirse cuando estaba despierta antes?

Dementia: hablábamos

Morten: sobre ti

Luna: ¿?

Dementia: hablábamos de como enloquecerías, del como la soledad te consumiría

Morten: como morirías y dejarías de existir

Luna: no se supone que querían entregarme a Zalgo

Morten: las personas también mueren cuando su voluntad es doblegada y su personalidad se pierde, poco a poco por la adversidad

Dementia: la locura también significa muerte

Luna: ¿es ese el significado de la locura? ¿La muerte a la razón?

Dementia: no es tan sencillo como eso, ¿acaso no es la razón otra forma de locura?

Luna: explícate

Dementia: imagínate el mundo actual, los países más poderosos siempre ese vive amenazando constantemente, mostrando sus nuevos inventos, creando nuevas armas, cada vez más letales y precisas

Luna: ¿qué tiene que ver con la razón?

Dementia: ¿para qué crees que existen esas armas?

Luna: para destruir

Dementia: para la razón, esas armas existen para mantener la paz y salvar vidas

Luna: no tiene sentido

Dementia: un país tiene esas armas para que no les ataque el otro y viceversa, las mantiene como amenazas para evitar una guerra, ellos no quieren una guerra porque las armas de sus rivales simplemente acabarían con la vida de los habitantes de su país, entonces esas armas son n recordatorio de porque, aun cuando ay fuertes diferencias políticas, no comienzan su tercera guerra mundial

Luna: me dices que las armas son solo para amenazar

Dementia: como ves esa lógica enferma que vive la sociedad es gracias a la razón, ¿armas para mantener la paz?, ¿no es acá una locura?

Luna: tal vez pero eso no prueba nada

Dementia: te daré otro ejemplo, porque crees que ay pobreza en el mundo

Luna: ¿porque?

Dementia: muy sencillo sino, no existirían los ricos, los ricos necesitan a los pobres como una extensión de su fuerza, los necesitan para sentirse bien

Luna: por favor

Dementia: muchos ricos han tenido que gastar décadas de su vida en amasar esa fortuna ¿Por qué? porque para la razón, entre mas tengas as feliz eres, pero cuando amasan esa fortuna, se sienten varios, han perdido mucho tiempo, tiempo que no gastaron en su hijos o familia, entonces ¿en qué hacen? Van a un centro de caridad y donan dinero, como diciendo "mi tiempo le es útil a alguien más" o simplemente miran en la calle y ven a un mendigo y dicen "al menos yo soy más feliz que el"

Luna: pero esa lógica de la que tú hablas solo ocurre porque la sociedad así loa enseñado

Dementia: y ¿acaso la sociedad no se basa en funciones lógicas?

Luna: si pero…

Dementia: eso quiere decir que lo que enseña la lógica es dictaminada por la razón

Luna: no, es dictaminado por quienes si quieren mostrarlo

Dementia: los que dirigen las sociedades usan argumentos que suenen razonables a los demás, para sí convencerlos

Luna: ay veces solo tienen que usar su poder

Dementia: el poder que ellos tienen se los dan otras personas, esas otras personas fueron convencidas por alguna clase de razonamiento ¿o no?

Luna: entonces la locura y la razón son lo mismo

Dementia: cada cara de la moneda está atada a la otra y aunque son la misma moneda, las caras no son iguales

Dementia: la locura se encuentra en todo, incluso en la clásica rutina que hace a las personas tan infelices, incluso se encuentra en cada decisión pasional que tomas y cada acción que te hace feliz, pero así mismo, la razón existe en cada cosas, en la clásica rutina que sin ella no podrías vivir puesto a que tú la has forjado, en cada decisión pasional en la que son tus emociones las que dan los mejores argumentos, la locura y la razón sirven para los mismo, pero no son iguales

Luna: lo que dices no tiene sentido

Dementia: ¿será porque estas muy loca, o muy cuerda?

En lo que duro esa conversación, me bañe, me vestí y ya estaba bajando a desayunar, yo seguía discutiendo con Dementia hasta que me encontré con los demás

Ben: Hola luna

Luna: Holis :3

Sally: te ves mejor

Luna estoy mejor

Dementia: por lómenos hasta que duermas

Luna (mentalmente): cállate ¬¬

Morten: déjala por ahora, veamos cómo se comporta con sus amigos

Luna: ¿Dónde está sonrisas?

Smille: aquí

Luna: no tu no

Ben: ha!, Jeff

Slender: supongo que todavía en California

(Jeff entra a la casa con su sudadera llena de sangre al igual que sus pantalones y su rostro)

Jeff: tengo sueño, no me molesten

Slenderman: no te acuestes con esa ropa si, osino tú mismo serás el que la ve las sabanas

Nicolas: por cierto ¿Cómo haces para comprar la comida?

Slenderman: la robo por las noches, o acaso crees que alguien me la vendería

Nicolas: supongo que es razonable

Slender: por cierto dentro de poco tienen que pagar la renta

Nicolas: ¿?

Slender: todos pagan una cuota por vivir aquí

Nicolas: ¿Por qué?

Slenderman: necesito pagar la luz, teléfono, internet, gas, agua y reponer cualquier pieza fina que alguien rompa (lo último lo dice dirigiéndose a ben)

Ben: fue un accidente

Sally: te dije que era malo jugar golf en la casa

Masky: aunque fue divertido

Slender: a ustedes les cobro extra ¬¬

Nicolas: como se supone que te pague

Hoodie: ¿cómo crees que le pagamos nosotros?

Toby: robando

Nicolas: entonces ¿porque solo son conocidos por ser asesinos?

Ben: robamos solo efectivo, que vemos por ay así que es difícil que noten que falto algo

Hoodie: y los policías no se fijan mucho en eso, sino, ya sabes, en el cadáver

Nicolas: ¿Cuánto me toca robar?

Slenderman: como va un mes tarde, y son tú y tu hermana, son… 1000 dólares

Nicolas: será mejor que salga a buscarlos ya ¬¬

Morten: que amigos tan peculiares los tuyos

Me sobresalté un poco, ya se me avía olvidado que estaban ¬¬

Nicolas: ¿tas bien?

Luna: si

Dementia: ya Morten deja que la niña coma

Luna (mentalmente): no soy una niña

Sally: estoy aburrida ¿jugamos algo hoy?

Nicolas: ¿algo como qué?

Slender: que tal algo como… softcombat

Ben: yo estaba pensando algo mas como paintball

Toby: ¿y si juntamos las dos?

Nicolas: WTF?

Tobby: se supone que todos somos relativamente agiles y rápidos, lo bastante como para poder jugar ambas al tiempo

Sally: y cuáles son las reglas

Ben: Cualquier golpe en el pecho o la espalda y quedas fuera

Toby: y si te dan en el brazo o pie no los puedes usar: 3

Nicolas: ¿muy realista no lo creen?

Slender: de echo me gusta la moción, así entrenamos un poco nuestros reflejos

Luna: pero que nadie use sus poderes para que sea justo

Slender, Sally, Jack: ok

Smille: yo estaré viendo que nadie haga trampa :3

Jeff: ¡YO ME ANOTO! (estaba en las escaleras bajando a rápidamente)

Luna: ¿no te ibas a dormir?

Jeff: esa es mi frase ¬¬ y me puse a ver televisión

Slender: y ni te cambiaste, mientras voy por las armas arréglate, ya comienzas a apestar

Jeff: me deshice de mis padres para que no me digieran que hacer ¬¬

(Unos minutos más tarde)

Slenderman: aquí está su equipo completo ^-^ (bueno si tuviera rostro XD)

Nicolas: yo solo veo las pistolas, la munición y las armas del sof

Slenderman: EQUIPO COMPLETO

Jeff: ya deja de llorar ¡es tiempo de jugar un poco!

Todos cogimos una pistola que podíamos poner en nuestra espalda y cualquier arma del sof,.

Yo escoja dos espadas cortas, Nicolas una espada y un escudo, Jeff dos dagas, Sally y ben una catana, toby y Jack escogieron una pica (es una arma similar a una lanza), masky y hoodie solo una espada y finalmente slenderman con… con… ¡DOS ESPADONES!

Slender: ok nos dispersaremos, un minuto para tomar posición y el limite será todo el bosque hasta la barrera

Nicolas: ¿barrera?

Slender: ya la veras

Nicolas: ok O.o

Y así fu, yo subí a los árboles, así me darían visión adema que poseo dos armas fáciles de maniobrar, vi que nicolas se dirigió a una zona rocosa, y creo que Jeff también está entre los arboles… será tiempo de mi vendetta XD

Morten: los más terribles asesinos… JUGANDO… que desperdicio

Dementia: a mí me divierte

Luna, solo relájense y disfrute el espectáculo

Guarde las espadas (si las armas venían con su propia funda, Slender se consigue las cosas a lo grande) y saque la pistola, era grande y aparecer dispara rápido me escondí e inmediatamente vía Sally pasar, caminaba bastante confiada yo solo sonreí maléficamente

Luna: ¡HOLIS! (comencé a disparar)

Sally: ¡Haaa!

Luna: pareces obra de Picasso

Sally: T.T

Morten: escucho que alguien viene

Miro detrás de mí y ¡que sorpresa! ¬¬ Jeff

Esquivo sus disparos y me escondo detrás de un árbol antes de comenzar a disparar, Jeff hiso lo propio

Sally: ¡DEJEN DE DISPARAR!

(La estábamos dejando peor que un payaso XD)

Sally: le diré a Slendy Y.Y (desaparece)

Jeff: solos tu y yo

Luna: prepárate para perder

Jeff: eso lo veremos

/ / /

Nicolas pov

Un terreno rocoso y despejado, perfecto ahora solo busquemos un terreno alto para campear :3

Nicolas: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Los proxis de slender caminando juntos, es de esperarse

Dispare una pequeña oleada, aunque a esquivaron la mayoría le di a uno en el brazo

Note un pequeño gorro, Ben, supuse

Ben: ¡ya te pille!

Y comenzó a disparar como loco

Hoodie: gracias por dar tu ubicación duendecito XD

Así se inició la balsera, decidí bajar de mi cúpula y ensuciarme las manos además tarde o temprano me agarrarían aquí entre cuatro ¬¬

Note que toby se alejaba de su grupo para agarrar a Ben por detrás, perfecto acabemos uno por uno

Por desgracia tobby noto que llegaba y disparo, rápidamente alce mi escudo y quedamos a muy corta distancia, soltaos nuestras pistolas preparándonos para pelear

Tobby: una pelea a campo abierto, que bonito

Nicolas: que comience la diversión

Rápidamente su pica choco contra mi escudo, una y otra vez, finalmente empuje la pica al piso, y trate de alcanzarlo con mi espada, debo admitirlo, es rápido

Nicolas: toma tu pica, aun no acaba (la lanza)

Toby: qué lindo gesto, pero acabas de condenarte

Escuche como las piedras pequeñas sonaban, alguien se acerca

Hoody: holis

Toby: ¿y Masky?

Hoddy: el disparo le cayó en un brazo pero puede mantener a Ben a raya

Nicolas: ok, dejémonos de parloteos

La conversación me dio tiempo de agarrar mi pistola y dispararle a Tobby, haciendo que tuviese que alejarse, mientras me cubrí con el escudo de los disparos de Hoddy

Estaba retrocediendo, hasta que

Nicolas: ¿Qué es esto?

Hoddy: la barrera invisible, Slender la puso para que nadie moleste

¿Qué tan poderoso es verdaderamente ese tipo?

Corrí en dirección a hoody, tenía quedárseme de él lo más rápido posible

Con el escudo le bote la pistola, huso su espada para alejarme

Hoddy: la verdad también debí traer un escudo ¬¬

¿Dónde estará tobby?

/ /

Tobby pov

Me cubrí detrás de una roca para evadir los disparos de Nicolas y ¿a quién encontré?

Tobby: ¿Cómo?

Ben: tanto tiempo en el Call of duthy y Hallo

Toby: ¿head shot?

Ben: ¿tu crees? e.e

Use mi pica justo antes de que le disparara, quitándole la pistola

Ben comenzó a atacarme con su catana, demostró gran maestría, supongo que para él era como húsar la espada de su juego, sin embargo aproveche el rango que me daba la pica para empujarlo contra la "montaña" (no era muy grande)

Toby: te tengo

Ben: es lo que tú crees

Corrió asía la montaña y lo seguí, la huso para empujarse y caer detrás mío, ¡Maldito!

Ben: jaque mate

Tobby: puto

/ /

(Hoody estaba tirado en el piso y nicolas le apuntaba con su espada)

Nicolas: uno menos

Ben: no me sorprende que le ganaras (se estaba acercando solo con su catana)

Nicolas: ¿una mano a mano?

Ben: ¿Por qué no?

Nicolas le da la estocada a Hoddie en el pecho

Ben: bueno comencemos

La pelea inicia y casi de inmediato Ben le quita la espada a Nicolas

Ben: recuerda que yo soy el experto en escudo y espada

Nicolas: de hecho me sorprende que no la usaras

Ben: quería probar algo nuevo

Sigue el combate, Nicolas se defiende con el escudo, en un descuido de Ben, nicolas le empuja y lo derriba

Nicolas: levántate, es hora del segundo asalto (alza su espada)

Ben: con gusto

La pelea continua Nicolas le quita la catana a Ben y este le da una patada en el escudo que tumba a Nicolas

Ben: tercer asalto (levanta su catana)

Nicolas lasa su escudo distrayendo a Ben y corre a máxima velocidad con su espada, Ben se percata y se pone en posición de defensa

**Fin del cap. gente, dejémosle un poco de suspenso y feliz año nuevo: 3**


	10. yo gano!

Cap… 10? Si 10 :D

Bueno si notaron la ves pasada solo alcance a enviar medio archivo del cap. 9 (no me pregunten como ni porque paso) y luego cuando revise me toco pegar el resto: p, como sea este cap. alfan veremos que paso con Ben, Nicolas, Luna y Jeff

¡Yo gano!

Luna pov

¿Dónde está?

Morten: arboles ¬¬

Ha, claro, arboles (mito arriba y ay estaba bajando a toda velocidad)

Jeff: hola (saca sus dagas)

Luna: hola (le apunto con la pistola)

Para un disparo con su daga y me bota el arma con la otra, le pego una patada al pecho lo que me da tiempo de sacar mis dos espadas

Jeff: jejej, ojala fueran de verdad

Luna: hoy seria tu fin

Morten: si fueran de verdad, sería más divertido

¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

Dementia: atenta al frente ¬¬

Jeff estaba muy cerca

Con una espada paro su golpe con la otra lo obligó a retroceder, de nuevo se lanzó y de nuevo lo hice retroceder, así una y otra vez hasta que la fuerza de sus golpes e quita una espada

Jeff: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me ibas a ganar? Jajajja

Me hace retroceder contra un árbol, para una estocada mía y me apunta con su daga al cuello

Jeff: yo ga… (Antes de terminar de hablar, salta hacia atrás esquivando un disparo)

Morten: tienes mucha suerte

Jack fue el que disparo, a distancia, con puntería de francotirador

Dementia: ¿será porque fue militar?

Supongo

Rápidamente tome mi otra espada mientras esquivaba los disparos de Jack

Jeff: no te metas

(Jack solo le hace señas con las manos para provocarlo)

Jeff: te volveré a matar (corre con sus dagas en las manos)

Dementia: ¿te volveré a matar? ¿Enserio fue lo mejor que pensó?

Morten: cállate, al fin algo divertido

Veamos cómo sale esto XD

Jeff esquiva todos los disparos hasta que llega a Jack, Jack para cada golpe con su pistola, lo empuja y vuelve a hacer señas con las manos

Jeff: MALDITO

Morten: se está burlando de el

Aprovecho la oportunidad y cojo la pistola de Jeff para disparar con dos armas, Jeff esquiva por poco un los disparos al igual que Jack

Jack: que ataque a traición

Luna: ¿que tú no eres mudo?

Jack: soy un fantasma, ¿porque tendría que seguir mudo?

En lo que decía eso comenzó a disparar yo uso un árbol como escudo y disparo a Jeff para mantenerlo lejos de mí, esto ocurrió unos segundos hasta que nos quedamos sin balas

Jeff: veamos quien es el mejor con las armas

Jack: me parece bien (saca la pica que tenía en su espalda)

Para ese momento Jack estaba en medio de Jeff y yo así que le atacamos al tiempo, el aprovechó el tamaño de su arma para mantenernos a raya

Jeff: ya sabes lo que dicen, si tienes un ara grande es para compensar otras cosas XD

Jack hace girar su pica pegándole a Jeff en el costado, empujándolo (pero como no le pego el lado filoso, no cuenta XD)

Jeff: maldito

Ataco a Jack usando mis armas para empujar su pica a un costado cuando trato de estocarme con ella, el suelta su pica y usa sus manos para defenderse, evade y recupera su pica

Morten: detrás de ti

De nuevo tenía razón, y me dio la advertencia necesaria evitando que Jeff me agarrara desprevenida, peleamos un poco hasta que Jack se re incorpora en la batalla, lanzando varias estocadas, dispersándome

Jeff: ya me aburrí de ti

Ataca a Jack de frente cuando Jack manda su pica, Jeff salta sobre ella extiende las dagas y le cae al pecho

Dementia: ¿le gano?

Nope, Jack reacciona suelta su pica y se aleja un poco, Jeff continua atacando y Jack esquiva cada golpe con ayuda de sus manos, empuja un poco a Jeff y le salta encima, Jeff se protege con las dagas dándole sin querer impulso a Jack

Morten: muy buena jugada

Efectivamente, buena jugada, uso a Jeff de trampolín para llegar a su pica

Jeff: NO, NO me aras quedar en ridículo dos veces

Lanza una daga, obligando a Jack a esquivarla pero no alcanza a esquivar a Jeff quien se avía lanzado justo después de su daga

Jeff: jaque mate

Jack: bien jugado (desaparece)

Jeff: ¿en que estábamos?

Morten: estas frita

Muérete ¬¬

Jeff me ataca y yo decido escalar a los árboles, el me sigue

Jeff: ¿huyendo de mí?

Luna: no, solo estaba cambiando el escenario

Jeff: aquí tengo ventaja, mis armas son más agiles

Luna: ¿tú crees?

Morten: de echo

Cállate

Jeff se lanza y yo salto a otra rama, vuelve a lanzarse y salto a otro árbol

Jeff: que cobarde

Luna: pero si eres lentísimo TORTUGA

Jeff: TE MATARE, TE METERE ESTA DAGA HASTA LA GARGANTA

Se lanza con mucho impulso

Ha, idiota

Tenía agarrada una rama y cuando Jeff ya estaba cerca la solté, lo que l golpea en la cara desorientándolo y dándome tiempo de pegarle una estocada en el pecho que lo bota al piso

Dementia: aprovechada XD

Morten: los idiotas caen por su propio ego

Jeff: ¡PERRA! ¡Hiciste trampa!

Luna: trágate tu orgullo y déjame en paz

Jeff: esta te la cobro

Se levanta, se limpia el polvo y se va

Yo decido moverme hacia la casa (o mansión) y escucho que alguien se acerca

Luna: ¿Slender?

Nicolas: ¿luna?

Luna: ¡hermanito! :D

Nicolas: ¬¬

Luna: ¿a quienes te encontraste?

Nicolas: al team proxy y a Ben

Luna: y ¿cómo les ganaste?

Me cuenta lo que sucedió

Nicolas: y entonces ben se pone en guardia

Luna: y ¡le ganaste como lo hacen en las películas! :D

Nicolas: pues… no… exactamente…

Luna: entonces

Nicolas: le dije ¡que es eso de haya! (Señalando asía el cielo) y callo

Luna: -.- que idiotez

Nicolas: yep, cuando volteo a mirar le pegue en la cabeza, le salió un chichón como en un maldito anime XD

Nicolas: y ¿qué te paso a ti?

Luna: Sally, Jack y Jeff

Nicolas: O.o pobre Sally XD

Le cuento todo lo que sucedió, soltó una carcajada por lo de Sally y como e gane a Jeff

Nicolas: Jeff y Ben son unos idiotas XD

Decidimos avanzar juntos hasta la cabaña por si Slender estaba haya luego nos enfrentaríamos en un combate.

Carajo que Slender si estaba haya

Luna: ¿tienes munición?

Nicolas: nop

Luna: entonces que la fuerza nos acompañe

Avanzamos a donde esta Slender él tenía sus dos espadones en las manos

Slender: hola chicos ¿solo quedan ustedes?

Nicolas: ¿qué es esto?, ¿una boss battle?

Slender: algo así

Saca 10 tentáculos, cada uno con una pistola

Luna: ¡pero dijimos que sin poderes!

Slender: esto es solo una extensión de mi cuerpo, no son poderes

Nicolas: pero

Slender: ¡ahora! ¡Run bitches!

Comenzó a disparar como desgraciado

Nicolas y yo corrimos uno a cada lado rodeándolo, él se protegía de algas disparos con su escudo y yo, bueno yo corro más rápido XD

Después de girar en círculos subimos a los árboles, teníamos que hacer tiempo para que se le acaban las balas desgraciadamente, Slender es muy rápido y subió a los arboles me apunto con sus diez armas

Slender: chiao

T.T

Cuando disparo, Nico alcanzo a poner su escudo y cubrirme

Luna: ¡hermanito! :D

Nicolas: ¬¬

El usa su escudo para que Slender salga del árbol e inmediatamente se lanzó contra el

Morten: ¿Qué mierdas esperas? ¡Ayúdale!

Ya va

Salto a ayudarle, Slender con un espadón empuja a Nicolas que aunque usa su escudo cae al piso y con el otro me empuja a mí también tirándome aunque me protegí con mis espadas

Slenderman: ¿eso es todo?

Nicolas aún no

Nicolas corre con su escudo al frente, Slenderman le pega con ambos espadones, me da tiempo de atacarle, trata de esquivarme pero le doy en el brazo

Nicolas: eso reduce nuestros problemas a la mitad

Slender: ¿tú crees?

Saca de nuevo sus tentáculos y me apunta para dispararme a quemarropa, justo nicolas lanza el escudo y le da en la cabeza, lo derriba

Nicolas: game over

Se lanza con su espada, pero Slender usa un tentáculo y le dispara en el pecho

Nicolas: T.T

Slender se comienza a levantar

Morten: ¿Qué esperas?

Le ataco de frente, el me esquiva pero alcanzo a arrebatarle una pistola, me giro y nos disparamos

Slender y Luna: ¡yo gano!

Jeff pov

A que puta desgracia y yo que quería ganar, bueno me conformo con que Luna no ganara

Nicolas: ¿y el premio es?

Slender que no tendrán que lavar todas estas manchas

Jeff: y ¿quién las lava?

Slender: Ben y Masky

Ben: ¡POR QUE!

Masky: ¡lo que él dijo!

Slender: el accidente del golf ¬¬

Ben: pero

Slender: y ¿saben qué? También toda la maldita mansión

Jeff: a que interesante... upps (derrama un vaso de leche en la alfombra)

A que divertido, hoy podre molestar al duendesito (y salió en rima :D)

(Minutos más tarde)

Ben: sé que Slender nos puso a limpiar pero eso no me convierte en tu esclavo ¬¬

Jeff: Slender dijo que arreglaras MI cuarto así que de aprovechar, ahora quita las cajas de pizza que hay por ahí, luego arregla mi armario y saca mi ropa sucia

Ben: maldito…

Decidí salir a caminar un momento mientras la mucama arregla estaba mirando el atardecer, me trae recuerdo de mi vieja vida… no importa ya. Ahora… ahora soy más feliz

Bueno, supongo que es hora

Jeff: Smile, salgaos a caminar

Smile: bien, de una ves aprovechó y reparto algunas fotos mías e.e

Smile: y ¿no invitamos a nadie más?

Jeff: Ben esta de mucama, los proxis de Slender no son divertidos y Sally está haciendo galletas así que prefiero no interrumpir (y encontrar algo rico que comer)

Smile: ¿y Jack?

Jeff: ¿Por qué no? ¡Jack! ¿Bienes?

Jack: si, además necesito re abastecerme de riñones frescos

Jeff: de acuerdo, ¿New york esta ves?

Jack: dije riñones frescos ¬¬, vámonos a alguna provincia China ellos son más saludables

Jeff: ne, no se les entiende una mierda cuando los estoy matando, y estebes quiero divertirme no matar solo por matar

Smile: entonces ¿Cuba?

Jack: si

Jeff: ok

(Dos minutos más tarde)

Jeff: me gusta esa casa

Smile: una cena a que hay 5 personas dentro de esa casa

Jack: a que hay 3

Jeff: digo que hay 6

Con la apuesta en pie nos dispusimos a entrar, Smile solo iba a montar guardia y Jack figo que solo venia por los riñones, así que toda la diversión será para mí.

Entre por la ventana más cercana al segundo piso, esta me llevo a la habitación de los padres, perfecto así no lidiare con ellos más tarde.

Jeff: presta atención Jack (en vos baja)

Me acerque a su cama, saque mi cuchillo y le hice un corte limpio en el cuello a la mujer, dejando que se ahogue con su propia sangre, ella se sacudió un poco por eso no despertó al tipo de al lado, proseguí a dibujar una linda y grande sonrisa, finalmente le corte los labios y la puse en una posición natural, mirando asía su esposo quien seguía dormido de espaladas

Jack: clásico de Jeff

Finalmente le toque la espalda Al tipo hasta que lo desperté

Se movió adormilado asía su esposa y la miro, al principio no noto nada, luego la sangre lo asusto, miro de nuevo a su esposa y grito como condenado

Hombre: ¡amor!

Jeff: ya déjala

Me miro horrorizado, tanta belleza suele traumarlos.

Jeff: quedo hermosa ¿no lo crees?

Es un hombre gordo, de mediana edad, tenía solo una camisa esqueleto y una pantaloneta, se quedó mirándome, temblando, entrando en shock supongo. Escucho unos pasos en el corredor así que me apresuro, lo estrello contra la pared y lo comienzo a apuñalar en las extremidades, inutilizándolas pero esta vez no pudo gritar, lo tenía agarrado muy duro del cuello, en eso el fijo su mirada a la ventana, supongo que vio a Jack, no importa esta es MI fiesta, lo boto contra el piso y le inutilizo los pies, en eso abren la puerta un par de niños de como de 9 años, la de la izquierda tenia pelo rubio, como su madre y una mirada patética de terror, ¡como su padre! Jajajjaja. El mocoso de al lado se parece mucho a su hermana, solo que con el pelo más corto y el color diferente de su pijama enteriza, pero bueno ambos quedaron pasmados con una cara que me hiso reír a carcajadas

Jeff: tranquilo, pronto jugare con ellos

Él se sacudió con rabia parecía una lombriz de tierra

Jeff: ya calma, tenemos que arreglarte para que te reúnas con tu mujer

Le corte la cara el hombre trato de moverse, imponente, comenzó a llorar no creo que sea por el dolor, supongo que no ay peor humillación para un papa que quedar reducido así frente a sus hijos

Jeff: perfecto

Jeff: Now, go to sleep.

Lo apuñale dos veces en la espada, por fin los niños reaccionaron y gritaron, escuche pasos en el pasillo

Señora: ¡que…!

Una adolecente de como 17 años, pelo rubia ojos azules dientes blancos y perfectos, uñas de manos y pies impecables, y un excelente cuerpo, en pocas palabras clásica rubia aunque no sé si sea tonta

Le salte encima, el agarre de un brazo le hice una llave que hacía que me diera la espalda

Jeff: que hermosa Heres pero todavía no lo suficiente

Los niños se cayeron al piso, sentados, no podían creer lo que veían

Joven: ¡Hermana!

Un adolecente de como 16 años

Jeff: tranquil solo la estoy embelleciendo

Le hago una cortada en el labio

En el pasillo diviso una figura, de cómo metro con cincuenta, vestía chancletas pantaloneta y camisa manga corta, ojos azules y pelo café

Joven: Suéltala

Le pego una patada en espalda a mi rehén y se lo lanzo tumbándolos a nabos en el suelo

Jeff: tómala

Entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta

Jeff: 3...2…1…

Abren la puerta de un golpe

Joven: ¡No te escaparas monstruo...!

Que predecible

Joven: ¡HAAAAAA!

Vio como Jack se estaba comiendo el riñón de esa vieja de la cama

Jeff: no, tú no te escapas

Le salte y le apuñale un pie, cae al piso, entra la humana en la aviación, me le abalanzo y le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro, y luego le termino de dibujar la sonrisa

Jeff: Go to sleep

Le atravieso el corazón y ce sobre su difunto padre

Joven: ¡Hermana! comienza a llorar

Jeff: sonríe, las cosas son mejor cuando sonríes

El niño sigue llorando

Jeff: de acuerdo, te ayudare

Como dije le ayude a sonreír

Jeff: bien ahora vete con tu bella sonrisa

Joven: ¡piedad!

Jeff: go to sleep

Le cortó el cuello y me dispuse a limpiar mi cuchillo y buscar a los dos niños cuando escucho un aullido, no uno común y corriente, sino uno que te deja una sensación que no puedes explicar, esa es la advertencia de smile, alguien llegó a la casa.

Jeff: ¿Quién será el pobre infeliz?

Miro atravesó de la ventana, no… no

(Jeff se aleja petrificado de la ventana)

Jeff: no… es…

Jack: ¿Qué te pasa?

(Jeff cae a un sillón)

Jeff: ¡ES IPOSIBLE!

¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Y ¡LO PROBARE!

¿?: ¡Ya llegue familia! ¡Como lo prometí!

(Se escuchan pasos por las escaleras, Jeff lo intercepta)

Jeff: ¡no tienes derecho!

(Lo vota con una fuerza descomunal asía el segundo piso)

Jeff: ¡no tienes derecho a parecértele!

No tiene derecho de recórramelo

(Le apuñala 7 veces en el pecho)

Y me asegurare de que nunca me lo recuerdes

(Le dé saca un ojo y le hace picadillo la cara)

Denudo se escucha un aullido, pero este es más fuerte y hace sentir frio asta en los huesos

Jeff: la poli…

Jack tenemos 10 min, así que déjame saco los riñones

Jeff: ¿10 minutos? Que ineficiencia

Jack: es más rápida que la de Colombia

Jeff: en Colombia no se molestan en llegar después de las 10 ¬¬

(9 minutos más tarde)

Jack: bien, ahora quiero divertirme yo

Jeff: como quieras

Smile: ¿quién gano la apuesta?

Jack: en total avían 7

Jeff: pero el 7 estaba de visita así que ¡yo gane!


	11. regresando al trabajo

**Cap. 11 **

No pos hi: 3 sucede que ya estoy en estudiando otra ves así que me encuentro relativamente ocupado, por eso me tardo tanto en sacar cap. pero ay estoy luchando.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Regresando al trabajo**

Luna pov.

Televisión: y en ultimas noticias la ola de crímenes de quien se a denominado mayor asesino en serio sigue en aumento, en esta ocasión una familia Cuba, nuestros periodistas consiguieron una foto de como los policías encontraron el lugar, se recomienda discreción.

La foto mostraba a una familia sentada en un sillón, con la excepción de que todos tenían su rostro marcado con una gran sonrisa, en la pared de al fondo se veía la leyenda "la familia feliz"

Televisión: Como es de costumbre todas las victimas carecen de sus riñones.

Morten: clásico trabajo de Jeff y Jack

Luna: la verdad es que están muy activos

Televisión: sin embargo en esta ocasión avía una séptima víctima, que fue encontrada en el sótano, su rostro irreconocible y fue apuñalado 10 veces en el pecho

Morten: no es normal

Desmentía: tal vez quería des estresarse

Luna: ¿por qué lo escondió?

Morten: porque no querían que lo vieran

Dementa: o porque él no lo quería ver

Luna: cuando alguien apuñala a otra persona así, es por rencor

Morten: entonces ese tipo le recordó a su pasado

Luna: ¿tú crees?

Morten: todos quieren morir de su pasado

Luna: yo prefiriera vivir en mi pasado

Morten: y por eso mueres en tu presente

Luna: tienes razón

Morten: la muerte no es más que un cambio y todo en el universo tiene que morir, porque el universo, es cambio en sí mismo

Luna: ¿entonces el universo es muerte?

Morten: efectivamente

Luna: en el universo es donde se desarrolla la vida

Morten: y sin vida no existiría la muerte

Luna: pero la vida si puede existir sin la muerte

Morten: no, los cambios es morir a algo poco o mucho, en menor o mayor medida

Luna: el alma no tiene que morir

Morten: este manicomio es la prueba de que el alma si muere

Luna: ¿porque lo dices? Aquí ay muchos inmortales

Morten: el tiempo los ha obligado a cambiar, incluso a su alma, sino dime ¿Cómo sería posible que Jeff existiese?

Luna: ¿?

Morten: Jeff el asesino, es la muerte del viejo Jeff, sus almas son distintas, aunque son el mismo

Luna: ciertamente el viejo Jeff no se parece al actual, pero tampoco puedo asegurar que son la misma persona

Morten: puedes moldear el oro, pero seguirá siendo oro, puede que el viejo Jeff sea diferente al asesino, pero ambos siempre han sido el mismo

Luna: eso es confuso

Morten: su alma siempre quiso morir a algo, y al final desidia morirse por completo, su nuevo alma tiene rastros de su viejo ser, porque su viejo ser quiso volver a nacer

Luna: ¿dices que él se volvió así por gusto?

Morten: en parte

Luna: esa clase de demencia no es normal, y no creo que hubiese querido que todo eso pasara

Morten: ciertamente la situación lo forzó pero tuve eres el mejor ejemplo de que cuando un alma no quiere desaparecer no lo hace

Luna: entonces ¿qué opinas sobre mi alma?

Morten: tuvo que morir a ciertas cosas de su pasado, tuvo que morir a parte de su cordura, cambio sobrevivió a todo lo que vives ahora

Luna: entonces mi alma se adapto

Morten: como todo en este planta, la diferencia está en cómo te adaptas

Luna: y para adaptarse ay que morir a algo

Morten: por eso la vida y la muerte son dos caras de la misa moneda

Luna: y por eso el universo es esa moneda

Morten: alfan lo entiendes

(Escucho el sonido de un violín)

¿Nico?

(Luna abre la puerta de su habitación y baja a la sala)

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica

Nicolas: Forja tu espada con sabiduría y fe

Y en tus sueños guíate…

Luna: tiempo sin oírte cantar

Nicolas: tiempo sin estar tan tranquilo

Luna: han pasado muchas cosas

Nicolas: demasiadas

Luna: Slender dijo que mañana volvía a mi trabajo

Nicolas: supongo que si ya sobreviviste a este lo harás con el otro

Luna: ya no estoy sola

Nicolas: savia que no podías salir totalmente cuerda de esto

Luna: ellos me ayudaran a no enloquecer más

Nicolas: o te terminaran de hundir

Luna: tengo fe en ellos

Nicolas: que así sea, prefiero que tu mente este custodiada por ellos

Morten: no prometo nada

Cállate ¬¬

Nicolas: por lómenos aprende a disimular mejor cuando les hables

Luna: ¿cómo sabes que les abre?

Nicolas: porque diriges tu mirada hacia un lado y te quedas mirando fijamente por un rato

Luna: siempre eres tan bueno observando detalles

Nicolas: los detalles son lo mejor de la vida

(La puerta de la entrada se abre, entran Jeff Smille y Jack)

Jeff: me muero del sueño

Jack: no puedo decir lo mismo

Smille: yo directamente no duermo XD

Luna: te estas asiendo famoso

Jeff: me alegro

Nicolas: la verdad es que estas más activo que de costumbre

(Jeff cae al piso)

Luna: ¿se durmió?

Nicolas: ¿sin parpados?

Jack: tenía muchos días sin dormir

Nicolas: se nota

Jack: lo voy a llevar a su cuarto antes de que babe el piso

Luna: por favor

Smille: y ¿Ben?

Nicolas: él y Maqui tuvieron que arreglar toda una mansión solo, pero a Ben le toco el cuarto de Jeff así que…

Jack: ya entiendo

Slender: sorpresa, he vuelto

Nicolas: ¿dónde estabas?

Slender: alguien quito una nota de su sitio así que…

Nicolas: ¿Por qué te interesan tanto esas notas?

Slender: pues veras, primero, no quiero que nadie pueda comprobar mi existencia, lo bueno de ser un Creppy es que realmente no pueden afirmar que existo, pero si de alguna manera descubren que soy real pues, no me gustan las visitas

Nicolas: ajam

Slender: y la razón más importante es porque esas notas son sellos que mantienen este lugar oculto, sin ellos la barrera se disiparía y sería un lugar visible para el exterior, ustedes los humanos no son capases de ver las marcas que tienen esas hojas, así que deje escritas notas amenazas para que no las cogieran

Nicolas: y supongo que eso solo los atrae

Slenderman: algo así

Luna: ya que estamos reunidos ¿jugamos algo?

Ben: ¡alguien dijo jugar!

Nicolas: ¡carajo! ¿¡No estabas dormido!?

Jeff: yo también quiero jugar

Luna: ¡haaaaa!

Estaba al lado mío cuando hablo T.T

Nicolas: tan viciosos como siempre XD

Sally: ya están las galletas, y yo también quiero jugar

Hoody, Masqui y Toby: ¡yo tambien!

Así todos jugamos muchos ¡MUCHOS! Juegos desde GTA V hasta League of Legends

(Muchas horas más tarde)

Slender: a dormir

Así todos nos despedimos, yo subí a mi cuarto y fui al baño ¿no les dije que cada cuarto tenia baño? ¿No? Pues sí: 3 además seria horrible que compartiéramos baños con todos estos locos ¬¬

Me bañe los dientes y fui a la camita con mi pijama

(Momentos más tarde)

Todo estaba en tinieblas, una especie de color violeta combinado con negro me rodeaba

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Dementia: no lo se

Morten: creo que, no, no es posible

¿?: ¿Qué no es posible?

Esa vos me hacía sentir un escalofrió en la espalda y escuchaba susurros que no era capaz de entender

Luna: ¿Quién es?

Morten: él es el que espera detrás de la pared

Dementia: espera el momento para poder cantar la canción que iniciara el fin de los tiempos

Luna: ¡Zalgo!

Zalgo: el mismo

Entre las tinieblas se veía el contorno de "el" no se notaba mucho, pero de aluna manera su sombra resalta del resto del lugar, era extraño, notaba que tenía un hocico a cada lado no veía sus el contorno de sus pies y notaba una mirada penétrate aunque n podía verla, sentía como me escaneaba, de arriba a abajo, buscando mi debilidad, mi punto de quiebre

Zalgo: ustedes han roto su promesa

Morten: ¿y?

Zalgo: entonces la tomare yo mismo

Dementia: sabes que no puedes

Zalgo: tomare la parte corrompida de ella

Luna: ¿Cuál?

Dementia: ¡haa!

Morten: ¡nooo!

Dementia y Morten se agarran la cabeza, les comienza a salir cantidades enormes de esa sangre negra por ellos ojos, gritan, sufren

Luna: ¡no lo permitiré!

Comencé a correr asía el, pero no me acercaba, sentía que no avanzaba, luego voltio a mirar asía atrás, ellos estaban realmente lejos, gritando… sino puedo alcanzar a Zalgo, debo ayudarlos a ellos de otra forma.

Trate de volver, pero solo se alejaban más y más

Luna: chicos resistan

El líquido negro, los comenzaba a estrujar, como una serpiente

Luna: muy bien, ¡Basta!, ¡Esta en mi mente y no dejare que te metas con ellos!

Me llene de valor, y comencé avanzar, esta vez poco a poco los alcance

Zalgo: este rincón de tu mente me pertenece y en el are lo que yo quiera

Luna: ¡eso lo veremos!

Metí las manos en el líquido para salvar a mis amigos, era realmente espeso y frio, de pronto sentí como me jalaba, al interior, me hundía, ¿realmente seré capa de ganarle?

Morten: recuerda… recuerda lo que pasara… si él te gana

¡Es verdad! La o través me convertí en un monstro y trate de matar a mi hermano, no lo permitiré, ¡nadie controlara mi destino!

Me libere de ese alquitrán que trataba de matarme y pude sacar a uno de mis amigos

Morten: gracias, supongo

Zalgo: puede que Luna aun no es mía, pero tu si

Morten: ya he muerto una vez y no me importa morir otra, pero tú no la tendrás ni a ella ni a mí

Morten extiende su brazo y saca a Dementia del capullo en el que estaba

Dementia: tu locura no es más fuerte que la voluntad de ella

Zalgo: sabes que si

Morten: pero en este plano aun no

Dementia: y n lo permitiremos

Zalgo: piensan defenderla

Morten: tú nos diste otra vida, pero nuestra esencia sigue siendo parte de ella

Zalgo: ustedes no son nada más que imaginación, son simples sueños muertos

Dementia: los sueños solo mueren cuando se hace realidad

Morten: tú eres la corrupción encarnada, el fin de la muerte y el principio de la nada

Dementia: tú eres eso que olvida la cordura y mata la demencia

Morten: eres excesos, que le quitan la belleza a todo incluso a la muerte

Dementia: eres lo que más odia la demencia y de lo que siempre se arrepintió la cordura

Morten y Dementia: por eso no permitiremos que entres a este universo y por eso defendernos a Luna

Vi como la sangre desaparecía, y en su lugar aparecían ojos, Dementia con ojos cafés oscuros y Morten con ojos negros grisáceos

Zalgo: esto solo retrasara lo inevitable, solo tengo que esperar y los consumiré, los consumiré todos y a todo

Luna: ¡salte de mí cabeza!

(Luna despierta)

Luna: que pesadilla

Morten: no fue precisamente una pesadilla

Luna: ¿quieres decir que realmente eso era Zalgo?

Dementia: esa era su expresión en este plano, obviamente él no puede ingresar

Luna: eso explica porque era tan borroso… ¡ustedes tienen ojos!

Dementia y Morten: ¬¬

Luna: que alegría amigos (los abraza)

Morten: no somos tus amigos

Luna: ustedes dos arriesgaron su existencia por mí

Morten: buen, es que…

Dementia: veras, es que Zalgo, no… queríamos que nos molestara, sí, eso

Morten: si, si… es que… no… no nos gusta que nos manden,

Luna: ¡oooo! ¡Que ternuritas! No saben mentir :3

Slenderman: ¡a desayunar!

Luna: ¡comida! \(^.^)/

(Momentos más tarde)

Smille: ¿Slender, tu notaste lo que paso ayer?

Slender: ciertamente, salgo hiso una pequeña abertura en esta dimensión, pero ya no esta

Jeff: se supone que esta mansión era impenetrable

Slender: bueno, con los dos objetos que tiene Luna, Zalgo pudo hacer una pequeña brecha

Jeff: ¿y que quería el de ella?

Luna: molestarme, pero ya lo puse en su sitio

Smille: eres la primera persona que se resiste a una influencia tan directa de él, Felicidades

Jeff: al parecer Zalgo perdió su toque

Slender: ella es más fuerte de lo que crees

Jeff: puf (se levanta de la mesa)

Jeff: no tengo hambre (se va)

Smille: que delicado

Slender: luna, ¿cómo le ganaste?

Luna: recibí ayuda de dos amigos míos

Ben: ¿Cuáles?

Luna: Morten y Dementia

Ben: ¿WTF?

Nicolas: cada uno con sus traumas ¿recuerda?

Slender: cambiando de tema, ya apareció otro objeto, de hecho dos

Slender: vamos después del desayuno

Luna: ok

Nicolas: Slender, ahora que lo recuerdo, encontré algo muy interesante en la biblioteca

Slender: ok iré después de la misión.

Ya oyeron chicos, vuelvo al trabajo : D ¬¬

Morten: suerte nosotros te esperaos :D

Dementia: sabes que nos toca ir ¬¬

Morten: ok T.T

**End of cap.**

**Si se preguntan por lo que cantaba Nicolas, es una canción de una banda, Mago de oz, el santo grial**


	12. Holders y mas holders

Cap. 12.

Como es de esperarse el colegio me tiene ocupado, pero prometo que tratare de sacar un capitulo cada dos semanas, les aseguro que además de eso todo será igual

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

Holders y mas Holders

Luna pov.

Luna: ¿y que son esta ves?

Slenderman: dos objetos muy especiales, el holder del cielo y el de la velocidad

Luna, desacuerdo

Slender procedió a contarme que debía y no debía hacer, que preguntar y que callar, cuando correr y cuando resistir a mis instintos de supervivencia

Luna: no suena tan difícil

Slender: lo es

Slender: una cosa más, los objetos conceden poderes a su portador, el collar que tienes, te da mayor agilidad mental y resistencia, mientras que las pastillas tienen dos propiedades, la pastilla roja te dará fuerza y te revitalizara, mientras que la pastilla azul, si la tiras al piso, expelerá un gas horrible, no lo uses a menos que previamente te hayas tomado la pastilla roja, este gas derrite todo lo que está alrededor, y servirá para escapar

Luna: ok

Slender: se me olvidaba, no abuses del poder de los objetos, en especial de la pastilla roja, no la tomes más de tres veces en 12 horas o será demasiado para ti

Luna: ok ¬¬

/ /

(Mientras en la mansión)

Ben: juguemos algo

Nicolas: estoy ocupado (está rodeado de varios libros y hojas en las que escribe)

Ben: estoy aburrido

Nicolas: juega con Jeff

Ben: está durmiendo

Nicolas: estoy ocupado

Ben: esos libros seguirán ay

Nicolas: estos libros son muy importantes

Ben: juguemos algo

Nicolas: ok (se resigna y voltea a ver a Ben), ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ben: matemos a alguien

Nicolas: eso no me divierte

Ben: juguemos un videojuego

Nicolas: me…

Ben: matemos a alguien

Nicolas: ¿no sabes nada más que te divierta?

Ben: ay veces juego con mi ocarina, pero me…

Nicolas: ¿nada más?

Ben: ¿Qué haces tú?

Nicolas: cuando todo me aburre, salgo a caminar

Ben: este bosque es aburrido

Nicolas: siempre he querido conocer las Galápagos

Ben: ¿y vamos a matar a alguien?

Nicolas: no… vamos a caminar y charlar un poco, ve i ponte ojos no quiero que espantes a nadie

Ben: ok ¿y después que caminemos…?

Nicolas: NO, no mataremos a nadie

Ben: aburrido ¬¬

/ /

(Momentos más tarde)

Nicolas: a, que hermoso lugar

Ben: me

Nicolas: es la mejor forma de relajarse, la brisa, el sonido de las aves…

Ben: prefiero los juegos

Nicolas: ¿Por qué?

Ben: ay soy quien quiera ser y siempre puedo salir ganando, o re intentar un nivel hasta ganarlo, en la vida no

Nicolas: tú ya no poses vida

Ben: mejor

Nicolas: ¿Qué te convirtió en eso?

Ben: Zalgo

Nicolas: si, sí, pero ¿Cómo? Zalgo solo influye en las personas que han tenido un fuerte desvanes psicológico.

Ben: cada uno con su trauma.

Nicolas: deberíamos poner ese lema en la entrada ¬¬

Ben: ¿Quiénes son Dementia y Morten?

Nicolas: amigos de Luna

Ben: pero esos nombres…

Nicolas: si, a mí tampoco me convencen

Ben: ¿Cómo los conoció?

Nicolas: cada uno con su trauma

Ben: hablando de eso ¿Cuál es tu trauma?

Nicolas: ninguno

Ben: nade tan joven puede ser tan serio siempre, sino es porque tubo uno

Nicolas: tú sabes que no siempre soy serio, ay veces jugamos cogidas e incluso hemos roto cosas y Slender nos regaña

Ben: y eso es lo que más me sorprende, sé que antes debiste se muy alegre, porque lo demuestras de vez en cuando, pero (se para al frente de él), veo tristeza en el fondo de tu mirada

Nicolas: solo te lo imaginas (baja la mirada), ¡quítate! (lo empuja)

Ben: tú no me engañas, conozco bien esa mirada

Nicolas: cada uno con su trauma (baja la mida al piso, se encorva un poco y mete las manos al bolsillo)

Ben: lo que sea que fue, te golpeo fuerte

Nicolas: (sube la mirada al cielo) (en susurros) si, si fue duro.

Ben: ¿Qué dijiste?

Nicolas: que como le debe estar yendo a Luna

/ / /

(Mientras tanto, en algún hospital mental)

Luna pov.

Luna: aquí estamos

Morten, este lugar me perturba

Dementia: entre más rápido acabemos, mejor

Luna: silencio pls

Luna: disculpe señora deseo visitar a alguien que se llama el Holder del cielo

Inmediatamente sentí un mareo, y como mi vista se hacía borrosa

Morten: déjate llevar será menos doloroso

Así lo hice.

(Minutos más tarde)

¿Dónde estoy?

No veo nada

Morten: estas en el cielo

Una enorme cantidad de gente se comenzó a congregar

Dementia: estos no son personas

Morten: son los Holders

Dementia: son su representación espiritual

Luna: entiendo, como sea, sigamos con lo que dijo Slender

Avance atravesó de una multitud, un hombre de escarlata hiso que se reunieran y justo cuando levanto la mano, alce mi vos.

¿Cuántos se perderán cuando se reúnan?

Holders: todas las vidas se perderán

¿Y cuantos estarán allí para luchar?

Holders: AHAHHAHAH

¿Y CUANTOS ESTARAN AYI PARA LUCHAR?

Todos se comenzaron a ir, excepto el de la capa roja, no sin antes decir

Holders: tu, y tus patéticos amigos, nadie mas

¿Dónde estaremos a salvo de ellos?

El hombre de escarlata se acerco

Holder: solo este lugar será seguro, y no lo será para siempre, no permitas que se reúnan

El hombre desapareció

Morten: la capa es tuya

Dementia: es hora de buscar al más rápido de todos

/

(En otro centro de rehabilitación mental)

Luna: Disculpa

Recepcionista: ¿Qué quieres?  
>Luna: busco al Holder de la velocidad<p>

Inmediatamente todo se de tubo, la señora se quedó quieta y el ruido desapareció.

Morten: que comience el juego

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, e centro era inmenso y sentía como cada vez me costaba respirar más y mas

Desmentía: activa el collar

Luna: ¿cómo?

Dementia: concéntrate en el collar

Lo hice y sentí un ardor en el pecho, de repente mi mente se despejo, todo lo veía más claramente y me sentía más rápido que antes.

Después de pasar por 4 puertas más, encontré al niño, en un rincón, jugando con una pelota

Me miro y me dijo.

"tú lo eres"

Inmediatamente me años la pelota y corrió con una velocidad impresionante

Morten: no lo alcanzaras, si no tomas la pastilla azul

Saque del bolsillo la pastilla y me la tome. Sentí como se revolvía mi estómago, pero inmediatamente después me sentí revitalizada

Entonces, para ganar más velocidad me impulse empujándome de una pared (like ninja) y lo hacía en cada esquina así que poco a poco lo alcance.

Luna: "tú lo eres"

Todo el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad

Recepcionista: ¿Qué paso acá?

Luna: ¿cómo mierdas llegó acá?

Dementia: ella no es humana evidentemente

Luna: bueno señora, vera, yo, em

Morten: la estas liando

Recepcionista: ¿Cómo es que todo esta tan destrozado?

Miro a mi alrededor, las paredes en las que eme impulse están destrozadas, los cuartos por los que pase estaban desordenados, como si un huracán hubiese pasado, todo estaba un desorden total, y no sabía que hacer

Luna: bueno, vera…

Niño: tú lo eres

Me lanzo la pelota y el tiempo se detuvo, de nuevo el niño comenzó a correr y yo a seguirlo

Niño: ajajaj, que divertido

Luna: no tengo tiempo, ven

Niño: te dije que tú lo eras

Sentía como el aire se hacía más y más pesado

Niño: no eres digna de mi objeto

Luna: te alcanzare

El efecto esta vez era más notorio, me sentía pesada, la humedad me comenzaba a aplastar y comencé a tener dificultad al ver

Morten: toma otra pastilla

Del primer bolsillo que encontré, ay estaba otra pastilla, me la tome, esta vez sentí nauseas, pero fui capaz de controlarlo, luego sentí como recuperaba mis fuerzas, de echo me sentía más fuerte y rápida y con una mente mucho más despejada, pero también sentí un relativamente fuerte ardor en el pecho

Dementia: al parecer la pastilla está potenciando el efecto del collar

Corrí más rápido, pegue un salto y lo agarre de los talones al niño

Niño: suéltame, no eres digna de mi objeto

Luna: tú… lo eres y le lance la pelota

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, la pelota se hiso polvo y se pegó a mi

Recepcionista: no tienes derecho de estar aquí

Niño: devuélveme mi poder

De repente se convirtieron en unos horribles monstruos, y de las puestas salían más y más. Estaba rodeada

Morten: la pastilla azul

Saque dos pastillas, me tome la roja e inmediatamente bote la azul, justo cuando pase la pastilla roja, sentí un fuerte mareo, me dolió la cabeza sentí que iba a vomitar y sentí un fuerte quemón en el pecho

Dementia: aprovecha tus nuevos poderes

Comencé a correr, y el tiempo se congelo, ay note que no estaba propiamente congelado, sino en una cámara muy lenta, yo era la que iba rápido, esa es la razón por la que se hacía llamar el Holder de la velocidad.

Empuje a los que estaba al frente mío y avance por los pasillos, me parecían infinitos, pero era muy rápida, más que antes, mucho más, hasta que en un momento me comencé a sentir cansada, sudaba y sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, justo cuando creí que me desmayaría, vi la salida alcance apegar un último salto, con el que atravesé la puerta.

Slenderman: hola luna

Luna: ola Slender

Slender: ¿Cómo te fue?

Luna: hubo una complicación, pero ya tengo otros dos objetos

Slender: ¿cansada?

Luna: mucho

Slender: ok vamos a casa

Luna: me pregunto que estará siendo Nicolas

/ / /

(En una playa de las islas Galápagos)

Ben: ase mucho no hacia castillos de arena

Nicolas: yo hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad

Sally: ¡hola chicos!

(A lo lejos de Ben y Nicolas, estaba Sally, quien vestía una ropa que parecía nueva y no mostraba ninguna característica que revelara lo que le avía pasado, ya hace mucho tiempo)

Nicolas: Sally, ¿cómo llegaste?

Sally: hoy que querían venir acá, pero le estaba preparando una torta Tobby, se siente muy triste, así que no lo quería dejar solo, pero ya llegaron Masky y Hoddy de sus rutinas así que decidí venir a buscarlos

Ben: ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Sally: soy un fantasma, puedo volar rápido

Nicolas: desacuerdo, ¿Qué hacemos?

Sally: ¡tú las traes! (toca a nicolas en el hombro y comienza a correr, Ben cuando ve esto corre junto a Sally)

Nicolas: ok (se levanta y comienza a perseguir a ambos)

Ben: Sally ¡cuidado!

Sally quien estaba mirando como Nicolas los perseguía mira rápidamente al frente suyo solo para ver cómo se estrella con un hombre muy alto quien estaba acompañado de su grupo de amigos

Hombre: ¡quítate mocosa!

Sally: perdón no lo vi

Hombre: puff, niños como tú solo me molestan, aunque sí que estas linda, ¿no es así muchachos? (los demás se ríen) ¿Dónde están tus papis bebita? (la agarra de la muñeca) divirtámonos un poco

Sally: tu o quieres hacerlo

Hombre: ja, ¿la bebita quiere pelea?

Nicolas: ¡ya te pidió disculpas! Déjala ir

Hombre: ¿osino? (bota a Sally al suelo y se acerca amenazante a Nicolas)

Nicolas: esto

Agarra la muñeca del hombre y la dobla, forzándolo a arrodillarse, luego con las dos manos y su rodilla le rompe el antebrazo, haciendo que este caiga al piso gritando del dolor

Nicolas: gente que busca aprovecharse de los más débiles, me enferma

El resto del grupo: ¡hará si veras niño! (sacan puñales)

Sally: les dije, que no hicieran eso

Ben no saben con quienes se meten

Ambos ya mostraban su verdadera forma, aterrorizando a los sujetos.

(Minutos más tarde)

Nicolas: sigo pensando que no debieron matarlos

Sally: yo creo que se lo ganaron

Ben: que bueno que casi no avía nadie hoy

Nicolas: estos tipos se e nota que no son de por acá, no creo que los extrañen de donde vengan igual

Sally: gracias por defenderme Nico ^-^

Nicolas: creo que fue un instinto

Ben: ¿Cómo a tu hermana?

Nicolas: ella lla no necesita mi ayuda

Ben: per tú la cuidaste bastante cuando estaba débil

Sally: de ay viene tu instinto

Nicolas: siempre he querido ayudar a los demás, en especial a los que me importan, la verdad es que ahora ustedes hacen parte de mi familia

Ben: dejemos tanto amor, que me da diabetes, mejor vámonos ya se acabó la diversión

Nicolas: ok

Sally: oki doki ^-^

/ /

Nicolas: ¿crees que ya llegó Slender?

Ben: solo ay una forma de saberlo

Ben: ¡Slender! ¿¡Estas!?

Nicolas: yo pegaba en algo más discreto ¬3¬

(Slenderman baja las escaleras)

Slenderman: si, si, quien me necesita

Nicolas: y, ¿Cómo esta mie hermana?

Luna: estoy bien, aunque algo cansado (diese esto mientras baja las escaleras)

Slenderman: bueno, descansa mañana tendrás que buscar otros dos

Luna: nio T.T

Slender: los holder no aparecen todos los días, de hecho solo se revelan cada 2 – 3 meses, así que ay que aprovechar

Luna: ok ¬¬

Nicolas: cambiando de tema ¿recuerdas de lo que te hable?

Slender: si, si vamos a la biblioteca, pero, ¿Dónde está Jeff, y Jack?

Jeff: aquí (recién está entrando por la puerta)

Slender: rato sin verlos

Jeff: estaba aburrido, así que saque a pasear a Smille y Jack se nos pego

Slender: bien, hoy te toca cocinar a ti y a Sally

Luna: ¿Jeff, cocina?

Jeff: y mejor de lo que crees,

Smille: ¿cómo te fue hoy con los Holders?

Luna: el primero fácil, pero el segundo me causo problemas

Jeff: puff, para empezar me sorprende que tengas más de un objeto

Luna: ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

Jeff: me caes mal

Luna: si lo note, pero porque

Jeff: porque si, ¿saben? Quiero aire fresco (sale al bosque)

Luna: ¡espera no hemos terminado de hablar! (baja las escaleras y le sigue)

Nicolas: nunca han tenido buena química esos dos

Slender: tal parece, como sea vamos a la biblioteca (le toca e hombro a nicolas y se tele transportan)

Slender aquí estamos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Nicolas: mira este libro

Slender: hm, esta lengua nuca la he visto

Nicolas: exacto, pero no es solo eso lo interesante

Slender: ¿entonces saque?

Nicolas: está cifrado,

Slender: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Nicolas: sus escritos tienen formas circulares y rítmicas en las primeras hojas, mientras que en el resto es un texto común y corriente

Slender: entonces crees que en las primeras hojas está la clave para descifrar el escrito

Nicolas: pero si no conocemos el idioma es imposible

Slender: creo que tengo la piedra de Roseta que nos librara de este predicamento, acompáñame

Slenderman lleva a Nicolas a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca y abre un pasadizo tapado por un muro grande y grueso

Nicolas: ¿Qué es eso?

Slenderman: dentro de esa caja esta un libro, es uno de los objetos, pero tranquilo esta invernando y solo despertara ante la emoción correcta

Nicolas: como el collar que obtuvo Luna

Slenderman: le perteneció a una familia durante siglos hasta que una gran emoción de odio lo despertó

Nicolas: entonces estaré bien si lo toco, ¿verdad?

Slender: en teoría, la verdad quisiera hacerlo yo mismo pero me es imposible

Nicolas: y como llegó ¿aquí?

Slender: le perteneció a un rey muy antiguo, estaba entre unos tesoros, montado en una carretilla, serían usados como regalos cambio de cazarse con la reina de otro pueblo, yo lo intercepte y me lleve la carretilla, así evite tocarla, luego cuando mande a construir esto simplemente le pedí a los trabajadores que la pusieran haya

Nicolas: ok, abramos esta cosa (abre el libro)

Slender: ¿Qué ves?

Nicolas: se encuentran muchos escritos, también encriptados, pero esta vez son círculos en poción inversa al que yo tenía, además tiene hojas en un latín muy antiguo, quien sabe tales encontramos el santo grial

Slender: o la caja de pandora

Nicolas: me pondré inmediatamente a traducir esto, quiso encuentra más información útil

Slender: recuerda que esos conocimientos, probablemente no fueron hechos para humanos, ten cuidado

Nicolas: ¿Qué sorpresas nos deparara estos enigmas?

**End of cap **

**Todo por hoy espero lo disfrutasen**


	13. ticci toby

Cap. 13.

La verdad estuve leyendo lo que he publicado y he encontrado un sinfín de errores de ortografía y redacción. Normal supongo, porque nunca leo esto dos ves, no ay tiempo la verdad pensé en tomarme más tiempo para publicar cada cosa y así sacar algo de mejor calidad, pero conociéndome sé que lo dejaría botado si me tomo más tiempo(o simplemente lo dejaría a última hora) y esto es algo que me gusta hacer, así que para eso de junio me dedicare a perfeccionar cada capítulo y resumirlo (espero que no me de flojera. Sin más el capítulo 13.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Hablemos.**

Luna: ¡Jeff detente! ¡Arreglaremos esto de una vez!

Jeff: alcánzame si puedes

Luna: ¡peleemos ahora mismo! ¡Estoy cansada de ti!

Jeff: ¡sólo si me alcanzas!

Luna: ¡muy bien tú te lo buscaste!

(Luna aparece frente a Jeff)

Jeff: ¿pero qué?

Luna: esta vez no tendrás escape, dime por qué me odias tanto.

Jeff: no.

Luna: Jeff ¬¬

(Jeff se sienta al lado de un árbol, luna se queda para con una mirada acusadora)

Jeff: verás me parece imposible que contó el contacto que has tenido no hayas cedido a Zalgo.

Luna: creo que tengo más voluntad que tú, pero es una explica porque vives molesto con migo.

Jeff: nunca he visto a nadie que sobreviviera a Zalgo sin embargo parece que a ti no te afecta.

Luna: entonces lo que sientes ¿es envidia?

Jeff: no seas tonta, yo no quise resistirme a él, yo simplemente quería ser feliz.

Luna: no seas mentiroso Jeff, se te e nota que tú los querías.

Jeff: yo sólo quiero mi diversión y mi belleza por supuesto.

Luna agarra a Jeff y lo estrella contra un árbol.

Luna: no seas mentiroso.

Jeff: es la verdad.

Luna: no te creo.

Jeff: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, la razón por la que te odio por la que desató muerte es porque tú lo tienes todo.

Luna: ¿qué dices?

Jeff: tu conservaste a tu familia o por lómenos a tu hermano y adquiriste la capacidad de hacer lo que quieras. Yo tuve que cambiar a mi familia y entregarme a Zalgo

Luna: cambia mucho de mi vida pero tuve la voluntad de enfrentar lo, ahora entiendo que lo que sientes es envidia, envíe de mi voluntad.

Jeff: di lo que quieras sólo déjame en paz.

(Jeff se suelta del agarre el Luna, luego se sube un árbol y sequía mirándola la luna.)

Luna sube al árbol.

Luna: porque estás tan deprimido.

Jeff: ya me humillaste lo suficiente.

Luna: no estaba aquí para humillarte, sólo quería hablar.

Jeff: para qué quieres hablar conmigo.

Luna: consideró este lugar como una segunda familia, eso te incluye a ti y cuando alguien de mi familia esta triste es normal que quiera ayudar.

Jeff: que ideas tan ridículas las tuyas, no estoy triste, sólo… Sólo es que esta luna… La veía con mi hermano cuando me sentía solo.

Luna: ¿extrañas a tu hermano?

Jeff: si un poco.

Luna: ¿porque la mataste?

Jeff: por piedad.

Luna: ¿piedad?

Jeff: sí… Como sea, déjame descansar. Prometo no volverá molestarte.

Luna: sí te sientes solo puedo quedarme.

Jeff: tú no sabes que es estar solo

Luna: claro que sí, me sentí muy sola cuando el primer objeto que tuve trato de dominarme, igual que el segundo

Jeff: tuviste a tu hermano

Luna: él no me puedo proteja cuando dormía, en se mundo que parecía infinito era yo sola, sufriendo infinitamente

Jeff: pero savias que estaba ay para ti

Luna: los holders me mostraron que lo mataría, y eso solo me aterrorizo

Jeff: ¿y?

Luna: quise tomar distancia de él, pero no lo hice

Jeff: ¿porque?

Luna: porque me di cuenta de que los objetos solo querían engañarme querían que yo deseara poder, para escapar de todo

Jeff: y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Luna: me di cuenta que era una trampa, querían alejarme de mi apoyo y darme sed de poder, de su poder, para así domesticarme. Como lo hicieron contigo

Jeff: yo ya no le obedezco a zalgo, nunca lo hice, yo cambie por decisión propia

Luna: ajan.

Jeff: ágamos algo, quédate pero déjame en paz, solo quiero ver la Luna

/

(Al día siguiente)

Nicolas pov.

Esto de todo el día descifrando contenido de aquel libro el libro está encriptado el código circular era sólo para dar una pista gracias a la biblioteca de Slender fui capaz de descifrarlo pero mi sorpresa fue grande los códigos circulares al ser descifrados sólo daban un alfabeto quiere decir que el libro estaba escrito en otro idioma, sin embargo también estaba su traducción al latín antiguo el más antiguo conoció. Mi trabajo ya era fácil sólo es cuestión de tiempo pasar esas palabras al latín y del latín al español.

Tobby: ¿Nicolas?

(Nicolas estaba rodeado de hojas y dos libros)

Nicolas: sí me que despierta toda la noche, esto es muy importante.

Tobby: ¿puedo sentarme?

Nicolas: se.

No te que Tobby se veía distraído con la mirada agachada, sentía pena por él.

Nicolas: ¿estás triste?

Tobby: algo.

Nicolas: ¿por qué?

Tobby: por nada en especial ¿dónde está tu hermana?

Nicolas: salió a buscar otros dos objetos con Slenderman.

Tobby: ¿no te preocupa?

Nicolas: sí, un poco. Pero ella ya es fuerte ¿qué es esa foto?

Tobby: nada, nada.

Nicolas: ha, ya se, es la foto de tu familia… ¿extrañeza tu mamá?

Tobby: ¿tanto se me nota?

Nicolas: sí, debería al visitarla

Tobby: ¿ves esta foto? ¿Ves cómo todo se está tachados excepto ella?

Tobby: esos porque todos están muertos todos menos ella.

Nicolas: incluso el viejo tu ¿verdad? ¿Temes a que te odie?

Tobby: ¿cómo no hacerlo? Soy monstruo.

Nicolas: no propiamente supongo que en tu situación más de uno hubiese actuado así incluso con menor presión, recuerda que tú también tuviste la presión por parte Slenderman.

Tobby: él sólo quería ayudar, quien estaba presionando no era otro que Zalgo, el solo que intervenir el sólo quería evitar que yo cayera a la locura malvada, pero creo que fue demasiado tarde.

Nicolas: no exageres, es humano, cometiste un error, no cometas otro sufriendo tanto, búscala ella un te ama.

Tobby: ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

Nicolas: cuando luna y yo nos fuimos de la casa, también fue algo muy triste, era un momento muy tenso y sin embargo lo último que oí decir a mis padres es que nos querían y que podíamos volver a verlos. Si ellos aun en esa situación cuando habían perdido un hijo y estará a punto de perder a los otros dos, que entre otras cosas uno de ellos había cometido un terrible asesinato, si aun con todo esto fueron capaces de perdonarnos y decir que nos amaban ¿Por qué tu madre no te querría?

Tobby: la impresión que se llevó ella, la expresión de su rostro, era de horror ¿sabes? Ella me temía.

Nicolas: entiende la no era fácil su hijo está matando su esposo.

Tobby: ¡ese desgraciado no la merecía!

Nicolas: pero tú sí, no pierdas el tiempo (se levanta y agarra Tobby del brazo)

Toby: no, espera

Nicolas: nada de eso, mas bien vete quitando esas gafas y lo que tienes en la boca, debes quedar reconocible para tu madre.

(Minutos más tarde)

Tobby: no puedo hacerlo ¿y si llama la policía?

Nicolas: te conformaras con que lo intentas.

Tobby acerca lentamente a la casa, toca la puerta dos veces.

Tobby: qué lástima no está, vámonos

Nicolas: no seas cobarde espero momento.

La puerta se abre lentamente.

Connie: ¿quiénes? ¿Tobby? Tobby, cariño ¿eres tú?

Connie tenía el pelo sin brillo, gastado, se veía muy delgada y aunque su ropa se veía limpia se e notaba en su mirada se notaba una gran tristeza

(Connie abrazo a Tobby mientras ambos lloraban)

Connie: pensé que habías muerto, me sentí muy sola.

Tobby: discúlpame mamá, yo… Yo no quería molestar… La verdad… Pensé que estarían mejor sin mí.

Connie: cariño… Te extrañe.

(Ambos se miraron fijamente)

Las palabras sobraban, ellos dos se extrañaban… Se extrañaban mucho.

Connie: por favor entra.

Nicolas: bueno, yo me voy nos vemos luego tobby.

Tobby: quiero que entres conmigo, por favor.

Nicolas: no debería.

Connie: si él quiere que entres no hay problema.

Nicolas: pero es su reunión, deben tener cosas importantes para hablar.

Tobby: (se acerca a nicolas) por favor, tengo miedo.

Nicolas: de acuerdo ¬¬

El lugar no estaba propiamente sucio, de echo estaba organizado pero muchas cosas polvorientas además era una casa estadounidense promedio, dos pisos, un sillón con su tv, todo normal.

Connie nos invito a sentarnos mientras preparaba un café.

Conni: ase tiempo no preparaba algo par amas de uno (soltó una risita)

La tensión que sentí toby se notaba demasiado y sus tics no ayudaban a disminuir su nerviosismo

Un minuto más tarde estaba Connie trayendo el café

Connie: veo que no has cambiado mucho toby

Toby: ya controlo mejor mis tics

Connie: me alegra, así como me alegra que hayas echo amigos

Toby: él es una buna persona, y el lugar donde vivo es muy agradable

Connie: debería visitarte un día (sonríe)

Toby: si, supongo

Se quedaron callados, solo sonaba el reloj de pared mientras tomaban su café, mirando avergonzados el uno del otro

Nicolas: de nada le sirve tener el uno al otro al frente si no pretenden sincerarse

Conni: yo solo quiero… tenerte cerca hijo.

Toby: yo….

Conni: Yo lo siento, no fui lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarme a tu padre, nunca lo fui, le tenía miedo, y tenía miedo de que la familia se desarmara si lo echaba a él. Pero cometí un error, debí echarlo cuando pude

Toby: la verdad yo, no debí haber hecho lo que hice, pero, el, él no te quería, él no nos quería

Conny: lo se hijo, yo debí echarlo cuando pude, en cambio solo deje que el seguirá perturbándote, haciendo que te auto infligieras daño y llevándote al límite.

Toby: siempre sentí que yo le da asco, creo que fue por mí que se volvió alcohólico

Conny: él siempre fue un desgraciado, y yo como tonta pensé que podía cambiarlo, grave error. De lo único que me alegro de haberlo conocido, es que te tuve a ti y a tu… hermana

Toby: me alegro que mi hermana, no me viera convertido en esto.

Conny: Toby, tú no eres malo, eres diferente

Toby: pff esas diferencias solo me han causado problemas, me alejaron de la escuela, de mi hermana, y de ti

Conny: ¿Qué paso cuando mataste a tu padre y te fuiste?

Toby: alguien me ayudo, él siempre me ha ayudado

Conny: ¿él te motivo a matar a tu padre?

Toby: nunca tuve padre, pero él no me motivo a nada, de hecho trato de protegerme de la locura que me absorbía

Conny: fuiste tú (Señalándome)

Nicolas: no, yo no tuve el honor de ayudar a su hijo, pero le aseguro de que quien hablan es una buena persona.

Conny: ¿vive con ustedes?

Toby: es el dueño de la casa

Conny: y ¿piensas volver conmigo?

Toby: no

Denuedo el silencio se apoderó del lugar

Conny: ¿Por qué?

Toby: estoy tratando de re indicarme, hasta que no me sienta bien con migo mismo, no volveré, pero te juro que te visitare seguido, solo si prometes volver a comer bien

Conny: prometido, la verdad avía perdido el sentido a mi vida, pero otra vez me siento mejor.

Toby: mama, ya me tengo que ir (toby se levanta)

Conny: (le agarra el brazo) no quiero que te vayas.

Toby se devuelve y le da un abrazo, ambos de nuevo lloraron,

Toby: juro que volveré, ya no huiré más a mi pasado.

Conny: desacuerdo hijo, te esperare

Comenzamos a salir lentamente, antes de irme no te en su mirada un nuevo brillo, y una gran sonrisa

Nicolas: que tenga buen día

Toby: y feliz cumpleaños

Conny: el mejor de todos hijo.

(Ya de vuelta en la mansión)

Toby: te debo una

Nicolas: ¿Por qué no volviste con ella?

Toby: le debo lealtad a Slender y sabes que es más importante detener a Zalgo

Nicolas: ¿Cómo ayudas Slender?

Toby: yo mato a los portadores más débiles, recuerda que Slender no puede tocarlos

Nicolas: ¿y qué haces con los objetos?

Toby: los dijo y para que vuelvan con sus Holders

Nicolas: solo retrasas las cosas

Toby: por eso tu hermana es importante, como sea me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde para la guardia

Supongo que al fin, e esta mansión, ay alguien que supero sus traumas

**End of cap.**


	14. ¿Un pueblo maldito?

Cap. 14

Bueno, la verdad no tengo comentarios ingeniosos hoy XD!

Así que, simplemente diré que espero que les guste y me digan que piensan.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**¿Un pueblo maldito?**

Luna pov.

Sinceramente es extraño ver a Jeff tan calmado, suele ser una persona llena de energía y sarcasmo, pero hoy, solo está mirando al horizonte

Morten: ¿Por qué te preocupa el?

Luna: ps la verdad solo lo seguí para que dejara de molestarme, pero, la razón por la que me preocupa es porque le agarre cariño, como a todos los de la mansión

Dementia: los consideras como tu familia, que locura

Luna: es como un hermanito menor loco y desentendido XD

Morten: puff, sentimentalismos estúpidos

Dementia: ya, no molestes y mira esa luna tan hermosa

Luna: es verdad, el paisaje es hermoso y el ambiente bastante cálido, yo (comienza a cerrar los ojos) estaré aquí un rato más (se duerme)

Jeff pov

Pff estúpida, ya se puso a dormir, pero ¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué ella escapo de Zalgo?

Jeff (en vos alta): va, (dice todo esto mirando a la luna) ¡estoy mejor ahora! ¡Oíste! (baja la mirada y se acurruca en posición fetal) yo, yo no te necesito conmigo.

/ /

Slenderman: ¿Nicolas? ¿Qué haces despierto desde tan temprano?

(Nicolas estaba sentado en un escritorio con un par de computadores en la sala, además tenía una jarra de café y un pocillo grande del que estaba tomando en ese momento)

Nicolas: las cosas se complicaron un poco

Slenderman: ¿Qué tanto?

Nicolas: estaba terminando de traducir las primeras hojas al latín, pero algo no tenía sentido estaban escritas de una manera ilegible, con un orden extraño y en forma de concha de caracol, así que me puse a transcribir todo y descifre parte del mensaje,

Slenderman: ok ¿y?

Nicolas: es algo parecido al código Fibonacci pero más complejos y con claves cada vez más complejas , así que cogí el compu de mi hermana y el mío, los interconecte para que fueran más potentes y me puse a programar los logaritmos para descifrar el código una vez los ponga a escanear y así terminar mi trabajo rápidamente.

Slenderman: ¿me estas diciendo que llevas todo un día sin dormir?

Nicolas: es que un amigo necesito ayuda y me retrase un poco con esto, pero como ves ya estoy escaneando las ultimas hojas, luego podré dormir mientras se imprimen los resultados

Slenderman: bueno, significa que para cuando vuelva tu hermana ya tendremos eso listo

Nicolas (recostándose en el sofá): hablando de mí hermana, ¿dónde estuvo anoche? (bosteza)

Slenderman: estaba dormida en un árbol

Nicolas: hum, y si la buscase tú mismo, significa que en este momento está buscando más Holders ¿verdad?

Slenderman: estos Holder son cruciales, si los encuentra estaremos un paso delante de Zalgo, afín.

Nicolas: ya veo (bostezo) bueno, a dormir (cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormido)

/ / /

Luna pov

Luna: pff no me deja descansar.

Morten, sabes que solos e activan de a 4 holders por cada dos meses, así que apúrate y tendrás un largo descanso

Luna: ok, ok, estén atentos, saben que esto se puede poner feo muy muy rápido

Luna: disculpa, busco a aquel que se hace llamar "el Holder del viento"

La recepcionista se levantó y comenzó a caminar, yo la seguí tranquilamente

Dementia: ahora a esperar

Morten: mientras juguemos cartas :D

Luna: nada de eso, ustedes se quedan conmigo para asegurarse de que salga viva

Dementia y Morten: ok T.T

(Minutos más tarde)

La recepcionista tararea una canción, una vieja canción que siempre me encanto, así que comencé a tararearla también, la señora se voltea y se señala una puerta ama izquierda, una puerta que no estaba allí, pero la verdad es que eso ya me parece normal. Entre y me encontré una hermosa pradera con una suave briza y a la distancia un débil sonido susurrante.

Morten: ya falta poco

Entre y a los pocos pasos me encontré a un pastor.

¿Qué los llevo a separarse?

Holder: hace mucho tiempo, un pueblo muy arrogante y poderoso fue blanco de "el" quien les ayudo a avanzar todavía más rápido, mientras echaba raíces en sus corazones. Así un día los convenció de crear una máquina que les daría supuestamente el poder para gobernar por siempre, los idiotas le creyeron y así, sin saberlo, allanaron el camino para la venida de "el"… Cuando se dieron cuenta los muy idiotas sacrificaron su civilización y sus almas, solo para retrasar su llegada, destruyeron el portal y así nacieron los objetos que ahora portamos.

Luna: ¿un pueblo evito la venida de Zalgo? ¿Qué pueblo?

Holder: no responderé a esa pregunta

Luna: aburrido ¬¬

Holder: ¿realmente lo quieres?

(Luna agarra el objeto)

Luna: chía

Morten: muy fácil

Dementia: si todo sale bien, el otro también debería ser fácil

/ / /;

Luna: supongo que aquí está bien

Morten: el problema es que casi no hay lugar en tantos grafitis

Dementia: es lo de menos, solo escríbelo de manera legible

Luna: en respectiva fue estúpido hacer esto en el día

Morten: tranquila las gafas son lo bastante oscuras

(Luna escribe un grafiti de color amarillo el cual dice él Holder del rayo, se pone unas gafas de sol)

(7 minutos más tarde)

¿Dónde estoy?

Morten: ps te alcanzó un rayo que te encegueció

Luna: ¿me quede dormida hasta la noche?

Dementia: en esta dimensión siempre es de noche así como siempre hay luna llena, ha, cuidado donde pisas

Estaba a punto de dar un paso y me fije en donde iba a pisar…. Digamos que estaba en la punta de un puente y casi me caigo, mire al horizonte y note como se levantaba del agua un puente de metal, pase a gran velocidad en un santiamén.

Llegue al otro lado, que era una roca azul flotante y me encontré con una figura alta vestida de un traje militar azul a quien nunca he visto, tenía un largo cabello que parecía levitar por la estática, tenía tres espadas, una a cada pie y otra en la espalda.

Holder: ¿puedo ayudarte?

Luna: ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Amigo o enemigo?

El sujeto sonrió un poco y luego mas

Holder: vengo de linaje de reyes más antiguo del planeta, soy Azareth del linaje imperial zubtet, soy el guardián del rayo y mi deber es asegurarme de que nadie indigno lo posea

¿Hay algo más?

Luna: la ayuda de tu espada, por favor

Holder: ja, desacuerdo

(Se quita la espada de su pie izquierdo, se pone en una rodilla y la presenta)

Holder: esta es la espada del Xethrat, el arma de los reyes en mi tierra

Tome la espada, es verdaderamente elegante, una espada curva, ancha pero muy liviana, aun con su funda de cuero, muy bien adornada

Luna: ¿puedes nombrarme caballero con la espada que traes en la espalda?

Dementia: o caballeriza XD

Holder: de acuerdo, entra a mi palacio, e al pasillo de la izquierda, al fondo y vístete con la ropa que encuentres, además debes portar la espada que te he regalado y todas tus armas, incluyendo los objetos que portas.

Luna: ok

Holder: nos vemos en 30 minutos (dicho esto, un rayo cae del cielo y el desaparece)

Luna (mentalmente): ¿y de que castillo habla?

Morten: del que está al frente tuyo

Luna: ¿WTF?

Ahora avía un castillo gigantesco y muy adornado

(Media hora después)

Encontré un traje con unos símbolos que jamás he visto en el pecho, el color de la vestimenta era azul, tenía guantes y botas del mismo color, pero he de admitir que todo el diseño era muy elegante, además me puse el velo como una capa, saque el colar de la camisa para que fuera más notorio y la adorne con las píldoras roja y azul, en mi mano izquierda cogí la campana de viento y a mi costado derecho a espada enfundada.

Luna: bueno, ¿cómo se supone que me encontrare con él?

(Suena un rayo dentro del castillo)

Me dirigí a donde estaba el estruendo, para encontrarme en la sala principal donde el rey me esperaba con sus trajes ceremoniales purpuras.

Holder: acércate para tu nombramiento

Me acerque hasta él y me puse en posición para el nombramiento

Holder: yo, Azareth del linaje imperial zubtet te proclamo (baja la espada al brazo izquierdo) caballero del reino maldito (baja la espada a la derecha)

/ /

Luna: ¿Dónde estoy?

Morten: en casa

Dementia: el último lugar en el que te sentiste segura

Luna: siendo así, ay que regresar

Baje las escaleras y me encontré a mi hermano dormido en el sofá, cerca de un par de computadores con unas impresoras a toda maquina

Luna: ¿Qué estará haciendo con mi pc?

Jeff: ¿Qué haces aquí, y vestida así? (aparece de la nada)

Luna: las cosas son raras con los Holders

Jeff: ahhaha, sí que lo son

Luna: como sea, tengo qué terminar esto

(Voy alejándome)

Jeff: por cierto, gracias por la compañía anoche

Luna: no ay porque

Jeff: peor que nos e te suban los humos jején ahahhaha (se va subiendo a la habitación)

Luna: ya luego lidiare con el ¬¬

/ / /

Luna: he vuelto

Holder: de acuerdo, que deseas esta ves

Luna: la ayuda de tu espada

Holder: si es para detener la unión de los objetos, te la daré cutosamente

(Se pone sobre una rodilla) (Saca su otra arma enfundada)

Esta es la espada ektínxer, la espada forjada del rayo mismo, úsala con sabiduría

Luna: gracias

Su funda era de cuero, similar a la anterior (pero con una diferencia en las insignias), al desenfundarla note su plateado, con el símbolo de un rayo a lo largo de su centro. Tenía la misma forma que la otra espada, y note que combinaban muy bien, pues una era una espada dorada con un extraño símbolo plateado en el centro y el otro era una espada plateada con un símbolo de rayo dorado en el centro

Holder: tiene el poder de liberar un rayo en quien desees, ese rayo no es natural y pose mucho poder, peor solo puedes hacerlo una vez al mes

Luna: de acuerdo, ahora ¿me podría volver a nombrar caballero?

Holder: de acuerdo, acompáñame a mi palacio

(Momentos más tarde)

Holder: yo, Azareth del linaje imperial zubtet te proclamo (baja la espada al brazo izquierdo) caballero, guardián de el gran rayo (baja la espada a la derecha) encárgate de usar bien su poder, y de proteger al linaje humano de la maldad que les rodea.

Luna: gracias

Holder: podrás venir a conversar con migo las veces que quieras pero nunca preguntes por esta última espada

Luna: entiendo, gracias por tu ayuda

Holder: lo que sea para corregir el error de mi estirpe

Luna: ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

Holder: abusamos de nuestro poder y sin saberlo creamos las cosas que ahora tú tienes que destruir

Luna: ¿y cómo lo ago?

Holder: no estoy seguro, pero pudimos desaparecer la mayoría de objetos, se debe poder hacer otras ves

Luna: gracias por tu ayuda.

/ /

Luna: he vuelto familia (ya con la ropa normal)

Slenderman: veo que te fue bien

Nicolas: y ama también, ya termine de traducir todo el texto, con suerte encontrare algo útil

Jeff: y yo saque a pasear a Smille

Smille: fue divertido perseguir a esos desgraciado jajaja

Luna: ¿alguien le pregunto?

Sally: no seas tan apática

Ben: mas bien vamos a comer muero de hambre

Jeff: estas muerto ya, pendejo ¬¬

Jack: yo quiero un par de riñones

Slenderman: la cena ya casi esta lista

Luna: bien, una comida para celebrar

Hoddy: hey, ¿ya no iban a olvidar?

Masky: pero que desconsiderados

Jeff: ja, ya dejen de quejarse tanto (se acerca y empuja un poco a ambos)

Tobby: al parecer Jeff voleo a ser el que era

Jeff: estoy renovado ¡bitches! (estaba agarrado de la baranda, por la parte de afuera de las escaleras

Slender: ya cálmate, donde te caigas podrías estropear tu "lindo rostro "ajjajaj

Jeff: almenas seguiría teniendo, no como otros. XD

(Slenderman agarra por el cuello Jeff con un tentáculo y lo levanta)

Sally: ¿te ayudo a servir los platos?

Slenderman: no ay necesidad, Jeff ya se ofreció amablemente ¿no es así?

Jeff: aggg (aun asfixiándose mueve la cabeza de manera negativa)

Slenderman: dije ¿NO ES ASI JEFF? (le ahorca más fuerte)

Jeff: ¡haggg! (mueve la cabeza afirmativamente)

Slenderman: (afloja el agarre) bien, vamos :3

Luna: O.o

Nicolas: o.O

Ben: si, Slender puede ser temperamental XD

Nicolas: si se notó ¬3¬

**Ya tal, fin. **

**La verdad casi no alcanzó a cumplir esta semana, pero yo cumplo mis promesas, ^-^ no como otros que dicen hacer videos todos los viernes cof cof German cof cof**


	15. el libro de los caidos

Cap. 15.

¡Hola! Tiempo de un nuevo cap.:3

No tengo gran cosa que agregar (como siempre)

Por lo tanto, disfruten y comenten: V

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**El libro de los condenados.**

10 Am

Ring ring

Luna: ¡quien carajos pone una alarma tan temprano!

Morten: pobrecita 10Am ¬¬

Dementia: recuerda que Slenderman te dijo que tenían que practicar con tus nuevas habilidades

Luna: ¡pero es un sábado!

Morten: no tienes que hacer nada diferente entre semana ¬¬

Luna: ¡sábado!

Morten: pero ya no tienes que ir al cole…

Luna: ¡SABADO!

Morten: ok… ok… loca ¬¬

Luna: puf, no me hará daño dormir 5 minuticos más e.e

Nicolas: (toca la puesta) hermana, Slender dijo que te avisara que tienes que bajar ya

(Luna se cubre entre las cobijas)

Nicolas: también dijo que si no bajabas en 5 minutos te quitaba todos los objetos electrónicos, desde la pc hasta el play 4

Luna: OK, ¡OK! No me dejan ser feliz T.T

(Ya en el desayuno)

Nicolas: estives Sally si se lució. Ñam, Ñam

Tobby: esta deliciosa la comida

Slenderman: y que as averiguado del libro, me muero del interés

Nicolas: sabía que es tabas interesado así que solo lo recopile, organice y encuadernen para luego sacarle una copia exacta que está en la mesa de tu escritorio, pero la verdad es que asiendo todo eso no tuve tiempo de leerlo porque aún me sentía cansado

Slenderman: ¡qué buena noticia! Me vendrá bien después de este desayuno

Masky: y esto pasa cuando los cerebritos se juntan en la mesa

Hoddy: pudo ser peor, pudieron hablar de historia o filosofía XD

Jeff: jajajajaja

Luna: jajjaja

Nicolas: ¬¬

Slenderman: hoy les toca jornada doble ¬¬

Masky y Hoddy: ¡pero! Slender debes tomarte las cosas más tranquilas

Slenderman: durante dos semanas

M y H: ¡pero!

Slenderman: tres semanas

M y H: ¡Slendi por…!

Slender: es Slenderman para ustedes y ahora son tres semanas de jornada doble ¡incluyendo los domingos!

M y H: ¡Pero..,!

Slenderman: digan algo más y no tendrán videojuegos durante 4 meses

M y H: ok, ok T.T

Jeff: ¡apresúrate Smille!

Jack: cálmate tenemos tiempo

Jeff: quiero divertirme

Ben: yo también voy

Masky: yo también quiero ir

Slenderman: tu estas castigo

Luna: bueno yo me retiro (con su plato vacío en la mano)

Slenderman: entrenaremos de 12 am a 4 pm, estarás libre después, así que reposa durante estas dos hora luego entrenaremos intensamente

Luna: T.T

Nicolas: yo me pondré a leer

Slender: y yo (se tele transporta)

Luna: buff

Ben: si quieres podrías acompañarnos durante un rato

Jeff: pero si ni siquiera le gusta matar la pequeña inocente Luna

Ben: tiene una hora en la que visitaríamos lugares importantes

Luna: depende, ¿Adónde van?

Jack: a la ciudad del amor mademoiselle

Luna: definitivamente quiero ir

Nicolas: mándame fotos

Ben: ya está decidido

Jeff: meh, un poco de turismo no me ara daño

Smile: perfecto, vámonos ya, que quiero tomar sol

/ / /

Pares ser que ya se fueron, bueno es hora de averiguar que secretos ocultaba este libro

Sally: ¿quieres algo para acompañar la lectura?

Nicolas: no gracias

Sally: vamos, ¿un poco de leche?

Nicolas: está bien, un vaso de leche

Sally: ¿y galletas?

Nicolas: pero el luego untaría con migajas el libro

Sally: pero no te puedes tomar leche nomas, las galletas irán bien

¿Cómo negarme a la dulzura de una niña pequeña?

Nicolas: bueno, bueno y galletas

Sally: ¿con chispas de chocolate?

Nicolas: ¿Por qué no?

Sally: jaja, ya voy (desaparece y re aparece con las galleta recién horneadas)

Nicolas: ¿Cómo las horneaste tan rápido?

Sally: ya las estaba preparando, jajaj

Nicolas: ¿Qué te da risa?

Sally: en eso te pareces a Slendi, yo siempre lo convenzo de comer algo cuando va a leer un libro que le importa mucho

Nicolas: ya veo

Sally: esta vez fueron leche y galletas, tal vez en otra ocasión haga una malteada ¿te gustan las malteadas?

Nicolas: si, me gustan las malteadas

Sally: pues ya está decidido, bueno, me voy a servirle a Slendi y luego saldré para dejarlos leer tranquilos

Nicolas: gracias

Sally: de nada (desaparece)

Ya veo porque Slenderman la quiere, bueno como sea, a lo que vinimos

"el libro de los caídos"

Si usted está leyendo esto, es muy probable que tenga en sus manos un objeto, mas específicamente un libro, como ya lo habrá notado, no es un libro ordinario, solo con ese libro se puede descifrar lo que está escrito aquí.

La razón por la que e encriptado lo aquí escrito es muy impórtate, si usted es capaz de leer esto entonces todavía no se ha perdido toda esperanza en su alma y esta aun no es controlada por la maldad del objeto, como ya lo abra notado, este objeto confiere habilidades sorprendentes, pero también posee un aura muy peligrosa, he escrito esto solo para advertirle de las terribles consecuencias de dejarse guiar por el libro, pero para esto tengo que explicarle desde el principio

Este objeto forma parte de un grupo de objetos con propiedades particulares y que jamás debe ser juntado, mi pueblo los creo y también les separo al comprender su terrible poder, si so juntados el fin del mundo vendrá y esta vez nada lo detendrá a "el" quien siempre espera.

Nuestro pueblo se encontraba en el centro del mar, existimos desde hace mucho tiempo y contamos con la gran ventaja de vivir en un lugar donde cresen uno extraños minerales, uno de ellos aumenta la velocidad a la que pensamos, mientras que otros son minerales que al ser forjados crean duros metales y aleaciones, todos estos factores combinados con nuestra conveniente posición en el globo terráqueo (donde ay un clima templado) y unas cordilleras que nos proporcionan del agua potable para sustentarnos, nos ha permitido crecer a una velocidad vertiginosa, además de acercarnos mas a nuestro yo espiritual, llevándonos a nuestro punto más dorado, pero déjeme explicarle por partes, cual es nuestro pueblo

"el pueblo del futuro"

Nuestro pueblo es una isla muy grande, en donde se encuentran abundantes recursos y metales que solo existen aquí, la verdad es que la humanidad existe desde antes de lo que usted cree, pero solo hasta la primera era glaciar fuimos capases de salir de nuestro territorio solo para que la mayoría volviese en poco tiempo al ver los grandes monstros que habitaban allí, para cuando pudimos volver a salir de nuestra isla poseíamos barcos veleros, pero esa es otra historia. En nuestra isla tuvimos guerras pero fuimos capases de superarlas y crecer juntos en una mejor ciudad, con ayuda de los cristales hemos progresado muy rápido, aproximadamente un 30% más rápido que el resto de la humanidad incluso ismos contacto con cosas fuera de nuestro mundo y realidad, usted no lo podrá creer pero ay mucho más espacio arriba de su cabeza que debajo de sus pies.

Nicolas: al parecer esto iba dirigido a hombres más antiguos

"Del otro lado"

En busca de nuestro origen encontramos el espacio, las estrellas y otros planetas, con ayuda de los cristales pudimos encontrar muchos sistemas solares y determinar el espectro lumínico, bueno puede que usted no sepa que es eso pero imagínese que la luz está compuesta en varios colores. Continuando con nuestras investigaciones también encontramos un espectro de energía, al seguirlo pudimos notar una estructura muy rara una estructura vertical en donde estábamos casi al final, supusimos que era el orden del universo, pero luego descubrimos que era la del multiverso, si, ay más de un universo, más de hiso que usted cree y de echo ellos influyeron en el nuestro de alguna manera. Lo que no entendimos durante mucho tiempo es ¿Por qué estábamos abajo? Es una pregunta a la que no le dimos respuesta a tiempo…

¿Quiénes somos?

O más bien, ¿Quiénes fuimos? Puede que usted ya tenga una idea de quienes fuimos, o puede que usted ya esté muy lejos en el tiempo para saberlo, pero nosotros si tuvimos contacto con el resto de la humanidad, muy poco, no queramos influir en ustedes, queríamos ver que asían, estábamos fascinados de todo lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo. Como ya le avía comentado para cuando salimos por segunda ves de nuestra isla ya poseíamos barcos veleros muy grandes y potentes que usábamos para transportar materiales entre las pequeñas islas que rodean a la principal y de donde extraemos la mayoría de los minerales, con dichos barcos llegamos a la zona continental y notamos la diferencia entre sus pueblos y el mío, decidimos dejarlos crecer un poco más, para que forjaran sus propias creencias y para investigar el pasado de mi pueblo reflejado en ustedes, cientos de años más tarde comenzamos a comercializar un poco con ustedes y a comunicarnos, así pasaron muchos años en las que incluso comercializábamos un poco.

El principio del fin

Buscando saciar nuestra curiosidad tratábamos de contactarnos con los otros universos, infructuosamente, hasta que porfión fuimos capases de hablar con "el" sin saber que con eso iniciábamos nuestra perdición. "el" es un ser supremamente listo que nos enseñó mucho y nos conferido mucho poder, entre más estrecha era nuestra relación, más poderosos éramos, al punto que domina vamos la telequinesia con todos los objeto, pues antes podíamos hacer levitar unos cristales especiales, pero los usábamos mas como juego que otra cosa, pues era muy poco lo que podíamos manejar, pero luego, con ayuda de "el" éramos capaces de mover rocas gigantes, poco a poco ese poder nos consumió y deseamos más, finalmente aceptamos realizar un proyecto, que nos proporcionará a energía infinita pero necesitábamos acortar el espacio entre nuestra dimensión y la de él.

El trabajo fue tedioso y difícil pero éramos ciegos y hambrientos de poder, la verdad nos aviamos convertido en seres más crueles y conflictivos, queríamos húsar ese poder para someternos entre nosotros y a ustedes, los cristales blanco, que eran los que usábamos como juguetes se llenaron de una energía griseas y opaca que mataba toda naturaleza que tocaba, una señal que nos preocupó pero no nos detuvo, no entendíamos que esos cristales reflejaban nuestra alma…

La caída

Finalmente terminamos de erigir la estatua a la locura y cuando la encendimos comenzó a salir energía infinitamente maléfica, os dios cuenta de nuestro error cunado se nos helo la piel "el" solo reía pues creía que ya tenía al mundo en sus manos, en medio de ese caos revelo su nombre… Zalgo y buscaba el fin de este y todos los universo. Nosotros aviamos sido usados, y envés de energía creamos un portal para él.

En nuestro desespero sacrificamos nuestra isla, dañamos las bases del portal y usamos nuestras torres de espejos con los cristales y comenzamos a que mar toda la energía de los cristales para que los haces de luces fueran más potentes, también sacrificamos nuestras mentes, enlazándolas al portal para fragmentarlo. Finalmente el portal se quebró, una parte cayo en la isla, otra se transmuto en elementos físicos, una última parte se volvió energía pura, que exploto en la isla, hundiéndola y sumiendo al resto del mundo en otra era glacial… además de destruir o retrasar al resto de la humanidad… lo siento tanto.

¿Qué son los objetos?

Los objetos son las piezas del portal que se trasformaron en objetos físicos, el portal antes eran símbolos de energía pero ahora es solo piedra y los objetos, que pueden ser lo que sea, ay objetos que son más poderosos y malignos que otros, el libro que usted probablemente porta no es particular mente maligno puesto a que era un símbolo cerca del borde del portal (que era redondo) los objetos que pertenecieron al interior son particularmente malignos, ¡pero no se confunda! Todos los objetos perfectamente pueden doblegar al hombre, solo que a unos les tomaría más tiempo, y el echo e que un objeto sea malvado no necesaria mente significa que sea más poderoso y viceversas.

El legado de la Atlántida

La explosión re escribió todo, sumió al mundo en una gran oscuridad y mato a casi todos los seres vivos, además de deshacer a la evolución de cierto modo, volviendo a los hombres de nuevo en cavernícolas, además de eso los sobrevivientes de la Atlantis, estamos malditos, enlazamos nuestra alma a cada objeto, los que se quedaron en la isla hundida están dormidos, convertido en piedra e inutilizados, pero los que se convirtieron en objetos, están atados a nosotros… ahora somos los Holders y hemos decidido escondernos y húsar el poder de los objetos para encerrarnos en lugares donde nadie más los pueda alcanzar… pero ellos son muy fuertes ¿Cuánto tiempo durará nuestra voluntad? Mi mano tiembla, siento el deseo de cazar a mis hermanos, pero mi fortaleza ya está hecha, yo cuidare ama objeto y mi objeto buscara a alguien mas que lo acerque a sus pares, pero quien quiera llegar a mí, debe pasar una serie de pruebas, además solo se activan de a 4 objetos cada dos meses, asiendo mas difícil su reunión… sin embargo estas medidas nos eran para siempre, espero que este pequeño texto sirva para convérselo de destruir u ocultar el objeto que porta, porque la verdad es solo una, prefiere la tortura que ahora vivo y vire (porque el objeto me ha mostrado parte de mi futuro) que el hecho de pensar en que aria el si fuese libre… él está en el último universo, atrapado, la energía puede bajar pero no subir entre los universo, por eso no podíamos comunicarnos con los de arriba pero si con él, él está encerrado por esa presión energética que generan todas las dimensiones, pero si escapa… solo el terror que sentí al verlo a la cara… ¡él es u mostró! Una entidad que solo desea el fin de todo… usted no puede entender el horror que vivimos los Atlantes, preferimos sacrificarnos antes que dejarlo libre y ahora sufriré una tortura eterna por parte de él, pero lo aceptare, prefiero esa tortura antes que la culpa de ser los responsables del fin de todo… por favor ¡perdónenos! Por favor ¡no reúna esos objetos! Que el sacrificio de mi pueblo no sea enano….

Nicolas: y anexado es un mapa de donde estaban ubicados, claro que la forma continental demostraba que era cierto lo que decían, pues ese mapa era de la pangea

Slenderman: que interesante material de lectura

Nicolas: ¿Cuánto sabias de esto?

Slenderman: pocas cosas, esto ha abierto más mis horizontes

Nicolas: ¿cómo qué?

Slenderman: que ciertamente los humanos existen desde hace alrededor de 4530 años antes de lo que ustedes creen, de hecho, la tierra es aún más vieja de lo que ustedes cree, pero una energía muy poderosa rompió un poco la realidad y cambio muchas cosas

Nicolas: entonces Zalgo fue el responsable

Slenderman: aparente mente

Nicolas: ¿Qué más sabes?

Slenderan: que el universo se reorganizo después de eso, permitiéndome llegar a su realidad, además de que ese portal dejo una pequeña línea que conecta este mundo con el de Zalgo, por eso ahora puede influir tanto acá.

Nicolas: ya veo… que alto precio pago la Atlántida y que terrible desgracia sufrió la humanidad


	16. dia de descanso

Cap. 16

Semana santa \ (^-^)/

Momento perfecto para escribir a gusto y sin presiones escolares.

Espero que estén pasando bien esta semana de descanso (y reflexión para los más cristianos) y que disfruten el cap.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Un día de descanso**

**Jeff pov.**

Aparecemos en la salida de una estación importante donde estaban saliendo un motón de personas, el lugar perfecto para que alguien e aparezca y nadie lo note

Jeff: bueno, ya estamos aquí

Smile: ok

Luna: Te ves tan tierno smille (comienza a acariciarle)

Smille: ¡suéltame!

Luna: o vamos lado perrito

Simule: no… (Se ríe) soy un lindo perrito… (Se ríe) ¡No me rasque en la pansa que me da cosquillas! (se tira al suelo y se comporta como un perro común y corriente)

Al parecer le gusto el disfraz de Smille XD

Ben: ya déjalo, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Luna: ok. Ok

Jack: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

De repente Luna comienza a correr y grita

Luna: ¡carrera al parque! (el cual estaba a algunas cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos)

Ben: ¡espera, traposa! (comienza a correr)

Jeff: ¡nadie es más rápido que yo!

Al menos claro que haga trampa con sus objetos claro esta ¬¬

Smille: ¡me apunto! Esto, ¡woof! (corre mientras ladra para que no sospechen)

Jack: ag… niños (también corre)

Mientras esquivaba a la gente que estaba caminando por ahí, alcance a Ben rápidamente y e empuje contra una puerta abierta.

Jeff: uno menos

Poco a poco me acercaba a luna quien reía mientras se acercaba más y más al parque

Jeff: solo un poco mas

Luna: ejej, espero que no quieras alcanzarme niñito (comienza a correr más rápida)

Jeff: ¡nadie me dice niñito y se sale con la suya!

Smille: ¿Qué pasa Jeff? Este lento

El perro del demonio ya me había alcanzado y ya solo unas cuadras nos separaban del parque

Jack: no pretendan ser más rápidos que un militar

Ben:(a la distancia) ¡me las pagaras Jeff!

Jeff: puff… JAJAJAJ, HAJAJAJAJ, ¡mira tu cara!… AJAJAJA

La verdad es que me dio mucha riza ver la cara roja de ven con la marca de la puerta en su rostro, digo ¿a ustedes no les daría risa ver al duendecito así?

Ben: ¡maldito! T.T

Jeff: ¡ajajaja!

Ben: ¡calla! (empuja a Jeff)

¡Mierda! ¡Deje que el enano me alcanzara por estar riéndome!

Comencé a correr de nuevo, y estaba más rápido, poco a poco alcance a Ben, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por empujarme y comencé a alcanzar a Luna, pero ya solo estábamos a una cuadra del parque

Luna: ¡la carrera va hasta el árbol del frente!

¡Perfecto! Me dará el tiempo de alcanzarla

Estaba ya lado a lado con ella y los demás a solo unos centímetros nuestros

Jeff: ¡solo… un poco más!

Salte Asia el árbol, pero eso hiso que Smille, Luna y Ben también saltaran, estrellándonos al tiempo justo al frente del árbol

Cuando alguien trataba de levantarse todos los demás lo tumbaban así que toco estirar las manos para ver quien alcanzaba el troco del árbol (Smille estiraba la pata)

Jeff: solo unos centímetros (la punta de los dedos ya casi alcanzaba el tronco)

Jack: lentos: 3 (apoyándose sobre el tronco, pues fue el único que no salto)

Jeff: pff ¬¬ como sea

Luna: jajá, fue divertido

Jeff: ajam

Ben: pues a mí sí me divertido

Jeff: juego de niños

Jack: yo creo que está haciendo pucheros porque no gano

Bueno la verdad si me molesta eso ¬¬

Ben: vamos Jeff, pensé que siempre sonreías

Jeff: ja, ja, muy grasioso

Luna: sí que eres aburrido

Jeff: pero si yo soy el rey de la diversión

Me, la verdad si me divertí

Luna: bueno y ¿Qué hacemos en el parque?

Ben: las traes (toca a luna)

Y así Ben inicio el clásico juego de cogidas Jack no participo en el juego pero sonreía mientras nos miraba recostado en el árbol, y así sin darme cuenta paso alrededor de media ora

Hace mucho tiempo no me divertía de una manera tan infantil, la risa constante, empujones, bromas, ¿hace cuánto no asía eso? ¿Hace cuantos años que salgo solo a matar?

Luna: ¿en qué piensas Jeff?

Jeff: ¿quién pensaría que la gran Jeff the killer se prestaría para esto?

Ben: yo ya toy cansado, ¡comamos un helado, o tomemos un batido!

Jack: ¿Cómo un fantasma se cansa?

Jeff: es solo una triste excusa para poder comer golosinas

Ben: ok, me atraparon XD

Luna: igual apoyo la misión, y de una vez miro algo en un centro comercial

Jeff: solo tienes media hora ¬¬

Luna: no tardare

Jeff: bueno, supongo que es me da la oportunidad de comprar más ropa, porqué algunas del closet ya están muy pequeñas o desteñidas

Ben: ajam, bueno Luna, es tu tempo pero solo no nos metas en problemas con Slender

/ / /

Tobby: Slender, ya termine la misión de rutina, Hody y Masque se quedaron a comer unos helados así que no tardan

Slenderman: entendido, descansa, yo sigo ocupado con lo del libro

Nicolas: entre más veces leo esto, más dudas me nacen

Slenderman: te entiendo, pero la verdad no creo que ni quien escribió esto tenga todas las respuestas

Nicolas: no, pero por lómenos me daría alguna idea

Slenderman: ¿Qué te atormenta?

Nicolas: si la presión energética de los diferentes universos, mantiene la puerta de Zalgo sellada y solo tiene un sentido la energía ¿significa que esta dimensión guarda toda la energía que baja?

Slenderman: imagínate que ay un montón de pesas, una sobre otra y al final hay un vaso con una tapa, donde están posadas las pesas, la gravedad es de un solo sentido y toda la presión la está aguantando el vaso y la tapa

Nicolas: eso si lo entiendo, pero en una situación así entonces ¿Qué es lo que genera la gravedad entre universos? ¿Y que evita que la energía siga bajando después del universo de zalgo?

Slenderman: los universos están envueltos en su propio campo, estos regulan su energía, y cuando el universo de esta tierra se saturaba de energía, este campo que se comunica con l de otros universos de arriba, devolviendo la energía, poco a poco, de una manera tan fina que si alguien interviniese, terminaría rasgándolo, por eso Zalgo no puede usar el campo de su universo para comunicarse, si le oca simple mente se rasgara y entónese se des estabilizar hasta que se regenere el manto con el tiempo

Nicolas: ¿Cómo es que Zalgo les hablo a los atlantes si la energía es unidireccional?

Slenderman: porqué los atlantes generaron una pequeña cuerda energética que paso la tapa, obviamente el lado que daba a la tierra ra el mas débil, pues nadie creyó que los humanos pretendieran abrirla o que siquiera pudieran arañarle y Zalgo se aferró a este pequeño hueco para comunicarse conseguir que le construyeran su portal, con el que casi abre el sello que le confina.

Nicolas: ¿porque ningún otro universo nos ayudó?

Slenderman: eso no lo sé, se supone que ese diseño fue echo para con dos propósitos, sellar a Zalgo y ser capases de enfrentarle si llegaba a abrir el sello, pues sería su momento más débil

Nicolas: ¿Cómo así?

Slenderman: los demás podían bajar con el flujo de energía a ayudar la tierra, pero no sé qué paso

Nicolas: ¿Cómo podían darse cuenta?

Slenderman: el manto que rodea a los universos, hacen la fusión de una resonancia, unas vibraciones energéticas que comunican de manto a manto, con esto podíamos hacer como los murciélagos y tener una referencia de su universo sin verlos directamente

Nicolas: ¿no es que el manto no podía ser manipulado?

Slenderman: solo ay que rastrea sus vibraciones, mientras no se intervenga en su energía no habrá problema

Nicolas: ¿Qué los habrá dejado ciegos?

Slenderman: sé que si se enteraron porqué osino no estaría acá, pero no sé si simplemente se enteraron demasiado tarde.

Nicolas: también me parece interesante el mapa que dejo el atlante

Slenderman: es muy diferente al mapa de su mundo actual

Nicolas: si, primeramente creí que se trataba dela panega mal dibujada, pero ahora que lo pienso, es mas bien como el periodo que existió entre pannotia y pangea

Slenderman: según lo que tengo entendido, la humanidad no existía desde tal entonces

Nicolas: si pero, la explosión que salió del portal no es nada normal, no sabemos si genero una radioactividad que matara a la mayor parte de la población humana, o si los atlantes eran propiamente humanos u otros homínidos que se desarrollaron antes o si simplemente Zalgo de alguna manera convirtió a todos los humanos de ese entonces en simples mamíferos prehistóricos

Slenderman: pero entonces ¿cómo es que los griegos encontraron algo relacionado con la Atlántida?

Nicolas: ¿Quién dice que solo había uno de estos libros? O ¿Quién dice que el latín y griego no se basaron en algún libro?

Slenderman: si es posible, pero improbable

Nicolas: quiero buscar la Atlántida

Slenderman: ¿Cómo?

Nicolas: solo tengo que actualizar el mapa, y seguir el rastro más probable de donde se movió la Atlántida desde entonces

Slenderman: no creo que sea tan fácil, pero te puedo ayudar

Nicolas: te lo agradecería

Slenderman: ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ya debería haber llegado

Nicolas: fue a Paris, así que te aseguro que tardara

Slenderman: como sea, mañana la levantare más temprano para compensar el tiempo perdido

Nicolas: o se la cobras hoy de una ves

Slenderman: prefiero fastidiarle el sueño, como sea, descansa, yo me pondré con lo de los mapas

Nicolas: quiero ayudar

Slenderman: ya tradujiste el libro, déjame hacer esto

Nicolas: ok

/ / / /

**Jeff pov.**

¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte acompañarla de compras?

Luna: em, este vestido no, este es muy pequeño, este no combina con ningún bolso, este… ¿señorita me podría conseguir este vestido en otros colores?

Vendedora: por supuesto

Ben: ¿después podemos comparar algún videojuego?

Jeff: ag, lo que sea, estoy aburrido

Luna: que tu sólo compres el miso uniforme de sudadera blanca y jeans negros no es mi problema, de hecho, ¿Por qué compraste 9 pares iguales?

Jeff: son 7 días de la semana más e por si tengo la ropa llena de sangre y me toca cambiarme rápido

Luna: ¡pero son todas iguales!

Vendedora: aquí tiene

Luna, gracias… me quedo con este…

Jeff: ¿Cuándo has oído que el mejor asesino use algo diferente? Es mi sello personal

Luna: ¿pero cuando vas de incognito qué?

Jeff: casi nunca pasa

Luna: ya, como sea termine con esta tienda (agarra uno de los vestidos que le habían pasado)

Jeff: ¡Al fin!

Luna: hora a por los zapatos

Ben: em, yo me voy a buscar a Jack y Smille

Jeff: te acompaño

Luna: ¿Quién me ayudara a cargar lo que compre?

Jeff: tienes manos ¬¬

Luna: ¿dejaran que una dulce joven cargue todo esto?

Ben y Jeff: SI ¬3¬

Luna: que caballeros y.y

Jeff: soy un asesino, a mí me da igual eso, además no es como que tú seas alguien muy débil como para no cargar eso

Ben: además ¿Por qué compras tanto? Tu misma has dicho que no te interesa la moda

Luna: pero esto es diferente, sería un crimen ir a Paris y no comprar nada, además tengo que hacer alguna actividad normal después de todo este tiempo

Jeff: la gente norma l me aburre, como sea ¿una carrea Ben?

Ben ok. Te vemos en el parque

(Media hora más tarde)

Jack: pensé que te habías perdido Luna

Luna venia como con 20 paquetes de cosas diferentes, ag me pregunto ¿cuándo usara tanta ropa?

Luna: tenía mucho que ver, pero debo admitir que fue un poco difícil encontrar tiendas donde alguien hablara español y como si fuera poco me costó reconocerlos al principio

Jeff: claro, estoy forzado a esconder mi hermosa sonrisa

Luna: ajan ¬¬, porciento ¿Cómo es que consiguen los disfraces?

Jack: son simples espejismos psíquicos que crea Slender así como cuando él se convierte en un árbol cuando usamos los portales él nos da un poco de energía psíquica con la cual solo ay que imaginarse como nos vamos a ver y se hace

Luna: ¿se pueden disfrazar de lo que quieran?

Jack: no, solo de algo parecido a lo que somos, por eso Slender se transforma en arboles con hojas secas, para que la proyección psíquica sea más fiel fácil

Luna: A, ya veo, la verdad es raro ver a Ben con las orejas más cortas, sin gorro y ojos XD, o Smille sin sonreír, pero definitivamente fue eres irreconocible Jack

Jeff: ¿y yo que?

Luna: tu solo le das tonalidad a tu piel, escondes la "sonrisa" y te pones parpados, sino es porque nadie creía que un asesino se pasee atan tranquilamente en las calles, te tendrían miedo

Jeff: pero conservo mi hermosura

Luna: tú y tu enorme ego, como sea ya me voy

Ben, Jack y Smille: ok, nosotros vamos a buscar un lugar para divertirnos

Jeff: yo voy a la mansión a dejar la ropa que compre, no maten sin mí

Ben: no prometo nada

Me toca apurarme, osino me voy a perder la mejor parte

Luna: Jeff, ya que estamos a solas tengo una pregunta

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Luna: porque cuando te disfrazas, no usas la imagen del viejo Jeff

Jeff: ese niño rubio murió, era muy aburrido y cobarde consigo mismo, y no pienso volver a revivirlo

Luna: eres muy cruel contigo mismo

Jeff: ese niño no soy yo, yo acabe con todo su pasado para poderme divertir, ahora soy libre, ahora soy feliz

Luna: creo que exageras las cosas, además…

Jeff: además nada, te dije que te dejaría en paz, pero tú también deja e cuestionario, ¿no has escuchado lo de cada uno con sus traumas?

Luna: ya, ya, vamos nos pues

Además solo pensar en la cara de aquella Jeff, estremece mi espíritu, me trae tantos recuerdos… ¡no! Yo estoy mejor así, yo ya no necesito familia

(Ya en la mansión)

Jeff: listo dejemos esto aquí, luego lo recojo, y me voy

Luna: Jeff, no seas tan duro con trigo, recuerda que ya ay algo en lo que se parecen el viejo y nuevo tu

Jeff: ¿así, en qué?

Luna: tu hará tiene s una nueva familia

Jeff: puff, ellos son solo compañeros de piso, nada mas

Luna: no mientas, tú les quieres

Jeff: si, si, lo que tú digas ¬¬ ya me voy

Luna: ¿tanta urgencia tienes de matar?

Jeff: es solo que quiero algo de diversión

Además no sé cuánto tiempo pueda quedarme así

Luna: creo que no necesitas matar para divertirte

Jeff: tú no entiendes, me voy

¿Será que realmente tengo una familia? No… bueno, Ben me cae bien aunque hay veces sea un dolor de cabeza, y Jack es como un hermano mayor, pero no es afecto lo que el tengo, solo aprecio… aunque Sally también es como mi hermanita jeje y lo divertidos que ay veces son Tobby, Masky y Hoddy, ¿Cuántas travesuras? Jaajaja. Ni hablar de Smille es como el perro que siempre quise. Ya cálmate, no te puedes encariñar con ellos… segur Slenderman se burlaría de mi si pudiera hoy ir lo que pienso, aunque yo diría mucho, siempre se comporta como un padre, serio y estricto, pero también sabe cómo divertirse debes en cuando… ¡no! ¿Cuál fue el caso de matar a mi familia? ¡No necesito ataduras! ¡Soy libre! Ellos no son mi familia ni Jack, ni Ben, ni nadie y mucho menos Luna o Nicolas ¿Qué se han creído? ¿Qué pueden venir y cambiar lo que pienso?

Como sea el deseo… la sangre… me llama…. Jeje… ya voy shhh ya voy a sacarte de esas venas que te aprisionan JAJAJAJA


	17. fiesta nocturna

Cap. 17

En mi defensa, e estado muy atareado últimamente, con trabajos extra curriculares, cursos los sábados y la temporada de evaluaciones en mi colegio, todo eso me dejo bastante cansado y así es difícil que produzca algo más halla de ronquidos, pero ya estoy renovado y trabajare arduamente para compensar todo, sin más disfruten este capítulo.

**Fiestas nocturnas**

Nicolas: ¿Cómo te fue?

Luna: muy bien, además compre bastante XD

Slenderman: ¡qué bien! Ahora te toca el infierno

Luna: ¡no! ¡Piedad! T.T

Slenderman: ya, deja de ser tan infantil, es momento de tu entrenamiento

Luna: ya valí…

/ / /

Luna pov

Slenderman me transporta a un lugar extraño, principalmente negro pero tenía rayos por todos lados, de diferentes colores que se difuminaban en el ambiente

Luna: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Slenderman: para fines prácticos, el lugar donde entrenaras

Luna: esta no puede ser la tierra ¿es el espacio exterior?

Slenderman: no, pero es lo de menos

Luna: qué lugar tan extraño

Slenderman: bueno, prepárate

Luna: ¿para?

Inmediatamente noto que brilla una burbuja alrededor nuestro

Luna: ¿Qué es esto?

Slenderman: el campo que te protegía

El capo desaparece

Siento que mi cuerpo se hace mucho más pesado, como fue de repente que casi me hace perder el equilibrio

Luna: ¿Por qué me siento tan pesada?

Slenderman: sientes la presión de este lugar, es alrededor de 3G con lo cual no deberías tener problemas para mantenerte en pie durante más de una hora

Luna: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Slenderman: sobrevive

Luna: ¿?

Slenderman: ya habrás notado los rayos que están por doquier, ten cuidado, un solo rayo podría noquearte con gran facilidad

Luna: entiendo…

Slenderman: te deje comida, y una cama resistente, además estaré monitoreando tus signos vitales, ya sabes, para estar seguros

Luna: pero dijiste… (Toma una bocanada de aire)… que solo serían unas horas (toma otra bocanada de aire

Desde antes tenía una sensación del que el aire estaba enrarecido, pero ahora es más notoria

Slenderman: en este lugar e tiempo transcurre de una manera diferente, pero tu cuerpo seguirá teniendo la necesidad de dormir como si estuviera en la tierra

Luna: ok, ¿y a camao la comida?

Slenderman: no es como que te lo dejara tan fácil, te tocara avanzar varios kilómetros hacia adelante si quieres llegar, son como unos puntos de control y no estarán todo el tiempo, irán desapareciendo uno a uno, ya sabes, para lo de mantenerte activa

Luna: claro que no (toma otra bocanada)

Slenderman: como ya lo habrás notado el aire aquí es mucho más escaso, así que si te exiges mucho tu cuerpo se descompensara

Luna: ¿algo más?

Slenderman: usa todos tus recursos para sobrevivir y llegar a la meta, pero sigue el sendero que te marque o te perderás y este lugar es inmenso

Luna: ok, entonces comencemos

Slenderman: te estaré observando (desaparece)

/ / / / /

Nicolas: ¿que se supone que le hiciste a mi hermana?

Slenderman: digamos que tendrá un laaaaaago día.

Nicolas: no me gusta el modo en que lo dices

Slenderman: bueno, no entiendo a qué te refieres si siempre hablo con el mismo tono

Nicolas: exacto

Slenderman: ha, bueno, mientras entrena tu hermana hiere a ver a los incompetentes ayudantes míos

Nicolas: ¿y mi hermana?

Slenderman: sobreviviría…. Bueno, eso creo

Nicolas: si, eso… eso no es reconfortante ¬.¬

Slenderman: si… bueno, veras no soy muy bueno con eso de mentir para hacer sentir bien a alguien…

Nicolas: ¿te tengo que repetir lo que ya había dicho?

Slenderman: …. (Desaparece)

Nicolas:… no creo que la deje morir…. Espero… mejor me distraigo con un videojuego

/

/

/

Jeff pov

Bueno, al parecer si me esperaron… que bueno, hoy es el día de divertirse en grande jejejee

Jeff: bueno, ¿¡que esperan!?

Ben: a que llegue Jack

Smille: ya viene

Jeff: ¿Qué le pediste que buscara?

Ben: dijiste que querías algo interesante, así que le pedí que encontrara casas con más de 6 personas, en las que no hubiesen ansíanos ni en la que hubiesen demasiados niños

Jeff: perfecto

Smille: bien, ¿Qué encontraste Jack?

Jack (se materializa al frente): en 5 cuadras a la redonda hay 3 casas que cumplen las condiciones

Jeff: ¿Cuáles?

Jack: la más cercana tiene 2 adultos, 2 adolescentes de aproximadamente 18 a 20 años, 1 niño de 10 años y un bebe de aproximadamente 2 años

Jeff: no, los bebes no son divertidos

Jack: pensé que querías a más cercana, pero esta la más lejana que también es la que más habitantes tiene

Jeff: cuéntame más

Jack: al parecer están en una reunión 6 adultos en una sala, en un cuarto ay 4 adolescentes de entre 15 a 17 años d edad jugando con un Xbox y finalmente hay 4 niños de entre 9 y 12 años jugando parques

Jeff: ha de ser el cumpleaños de alguno de los adultos… ¡esto será divertido!

Ben: yo ataco a los adolecentes

Jack: cortare el teléfono y cerrare las cortinas

Smille: yo me asegurare de que nadie salga

Sin más, él se metió dentro de su celular para llegar por la red, Jack desaparece y yo me voy encima de Smille quien en un par de brincos llega a la casa

Smille: ya llegamos :3

Jeff: asustemos a los niños mientras Ben hace lo propio con los del Xbox

Comenzamos a atacar, por lo general cada uno tiene métodos diferentes, Ben tortura a sus víctimas por semanas o meses, hasta que los quiebre en cuerpo y alma, Smille simplemente difunde su imagen y de vez en cuando destroza a alguien, Jack bueno… solo come así que siquiera le interesa matar… siempre. Y yo, yo disfruto exprimiendo su terror en el momento, haciéndolos suplicar mientras les dijo una linda sonrisa

Smille: que comience la función

Por otra parte cuando trabajamos juntos, damos nuestro mejor espectáculo al público

A esta hora Ben está jugando con los del Xbox, le daremos unos 10 minutos o menos, mientras Jack y Smille se ponen a jugar… primero unos susurros, molestando a los niños, luego a los adultos, unas apariciones aquí y a ya… lentamente, mientras yo observo como comienzan a sudar… ¡oh! Su temor, como saboreo su miedo

Jeff: ya es hora

Que suba el telón y se vallan las luces

(Corta las luces de la casa)

Jeff: ¡buenas noches! Damas y caballeros, hoy nos presentaremos, para mi entretenimiento ¡jajaja!

Simplemente quedan paralizados ¡pobres idiotas! Cuando miran a sus niños esta Smille con la cabeza de uno en la mandíbula, ¡como sonríe el desgrasado!

(Todos gritan)

Jeff: no te los quedes tu solo

Jack: les recomiendo que se prepare para morir

Los tontos gritan de pavor… y su sangre me grita a mí…

Jeff: ¡tranquilos ya casi los saco de su prisión!

Jack: ya se puso en modo casería

Uno avanza

Jeff: ¿un valiente?

Un corte en la pierna, al suelo… cucaracha

Jeff: dejen de llorar bebes, el infierno apenas a abierto sus puertas

(Jeff agarra su cuchillo)

Y mi cuchillo apenas Provo sangre… pero shhh tranquilo bebe papa ya te va a recompensar)

Comienzo a cortar de aquí a haya, Jack me ayuda… ¡quiere robarse mi diversión!

Yo… yo… Hoy será una gran noche... jajajja... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

/

(Unos minutos antes)

.

Ben pov

Que gusto, tengo algunos minutos de ventaja para molestar a estos tontos mientras llega Jeff y el resto… hum están jugando Halo ¡perfecto! Ya sé de qué me disfrazare

(Ben entra en el juego, como un Spartan con el traje destrozado y el casco quebrado)

: ¿Ese es algún DCL?

: No lo sé pero parece como jugador

: Pero… no se ve como un spartan normal

: ha de ser algún evento… vamos a por el

Es todo lo que quería ahora… ¡que comience el juego!

Primero se acercaron a mi tratando de rodearme, inmediatamente comencé a disparar con clásica "metralleta" acabe con uno mientras les esquivaba

: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Me encanta que pregunten eso :3

Inmediatamente saco una segunda metralleta y acribillo a balazos al que estaba al frente

: ¡Eso es trampa!

Eso no, pero esto, tal ves

Cambie y cogí dos bazucas, dispare al tiempo y fulmine a los dos restantes

: ¡Eso no es justo!

Ben: vengan por mi (aparece escrito en la pantalla)

: ¿Ben? ¿Ese es el nombre de ese spartan?

: No recuerdo que hubiese alguien en el lore llamado así

: es parte del evento, ahora juguemos serios

Se dispersaron y yo comencé a buscarlos, uno se me aparece al frente ¿un valiente?

Cuando le iba a disparar con la bazuca noto que era un trampa

Pff

Me disparan 2 francotiradores uno a cada lado justo a la cabeza

: debió morir

: Ni siquiera vi que perdiera el escudo

: Solo salpico sangre

Mientras conversaban alguien por detrás me disparo con una metralleta… yo solo espero

: ¡Ya muérete carajo!

El sujeto que estaba al frente cambia a un lanzallamas y comienza a incendiarme

Ben: no es tan fácil

: Nunca había visto que un personaje nos escribiera o nos hablara así

Cuando dejan de incendiarme, parte de mi traje esta chamuscado y se alcanzan anotar algunos trozos de carne.

Otro iluso me dispara al casco, justo en la cara, el cristal se rompe y revela una cara, descompuesta y sangrando justo donde pego la bala

: ¡Que mierda es esto!

El de al frente mío cambia a una escopeta y termina de volar mi casco, nota una cara sangrando, mutilada y mu descompuesta

: ¡Qué asco! Terminemos esto

El de atrás mío y cambia aúna bazuca y dispara a la espalda, me tumba y cuando me levanto muestra la espalda y parte de mi pecho, podridos y con las tripas por fuera

Ben: comencemos el verdadero juego

Hago que sus armas sean solo la pistola

Ben: les recomiendo que corran, tienes 10 segundos

: ¿Esto es algún hack?

Ben: 9

: apaguemos la consola

Ben: 8

(Desconectan el Xbox)

Ben: 7

Comienzo a notar su terror

: ¿Cómo es posible?

Ben: 6

: ¿Qué pasara si llega a 0?

Ben: los matare, 5

: ¿¡Nos puedes oír!?

Ben: jajaja, corran, quiero divertirme, 4

: ¿Qué quieres que ágamos?

Ben: traten de sobrevivir lo más que puedan, 3

(Tratan de salir de la aviación)

Ben: no pueden huir de esta aviación, 2

: ¡DEMONIO!

Ben: 1

Los obligo a quedarse sentados agarrando sus mandos

Ben: 0…

: ¿Dónde estoy?

: ¿Esto es el juego?

: ¡No!, ¡no es posible!

: estamos condenados

Ben: ahora

Comienzo a correr a gran velocidad, ellos también huyen despavoridos, los persigo por un rato hasta que agarro a uno solo y le disparo

: ¡haa! ¡Mi brazo!

: ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

Les disparo en un pie

: ¡Haaa! ¡Para!

Comienzo a dispararle a sus extremidades, es divertido oír sus chillidos de cerdo

Me acerco, le quito el casco de un mordisco le rompo la cabeza.

Cuando suelto el cuerpo, escucho unos sollozos a la distancia

Ben: ¡ya te hoy!

Noto como comienza a correr, le disparo con la mira de la pistola en una pierna

: Por favor… piedad

Ben: ajajaja, no conozco esa palabra

Me le acercó, ni siquiera se atreve a moverse

Ben: cobardes como tú me dan asco, arruinan mi diversión

Le agarro un brazo y se lo rompo

: ¡Haaa!

Luego el otro brazo, de nuevo grita

Luego un pie, el otro y finalmente le arranco la piel, pedazo por pedazo

: (Entre sollozos) ¡no más! ¡Mátame ahora!

Ben: con gusto

Antes de darle el golpe de gracia, me dispara alguien por detrás

: ¡Déjalo!

Volteo a mirar y en otro lado alguien me dispara

: No dejare que nos mates así como así

Ben: que lastima que un cobarde tenga amigos tan valientes

De un salto subo al segundo piso y de un golpe le rompo el casco al que estaba al frente mío

: ¡No David!

Ben: ¿David? ¿Es tu mejor amigo?

: ¡Déjalo!

Ben: si… si lo es

Le quito el casco

Ben: David mira a tu amigo, mirar por última vez

En eso le arranco los dos ojos, el condenado solo grita

: ¡No, por favor!

Lo agarro y lo lanzo al primer piso, bajo y allí mismo golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo, una y otra vez hasta que su cabeza se quiebra y se derrama su interior

: ¡No!

Ben: Ahora voy por ti (mirando al lado en donde salió el segundo disparo)

Le alcanzo en un parpadeo

: ¡Déjala!

Ben: a, una chica

: ¡Por favor a ella no!

Ben: ya entiendo

: ¡NOOO, SUELTALA!

Ben: el niño pequeño se puso valiente

Ben: le debes significar mucho princesa

(Le quitó el casco)

: Lo siento amor, es mi culpa por haberles pedido que jugáramos, ¡yo nos condene a todos!

: Tú no hiciste nada, nadie podía imaginar algo como esto

Me acerco rápidamente al idiota que está en el suelo

Ben: ¿quieres a tu novia?

Le disloco el brazo, ella solo grita

Ben: escucha como sufre

: ¡No!

Le rompo una pierna

: ¡Déjala!

Le rompo el otro brazo

: ¡NO!

La otra pierna

: ¡Déjala!

Ben: ya cállate, ¿es lo único que sabes decir?

: Por favor, déjala (entre sollozos)

Ben: solo por ser tan odioso, la matare lentamente, mientras tú miras su sufrimiento, poco a poco

: ¡Mátame primero!

Ben: no te dejare huir tan fácil

Le agarro la mandíbula y la rompo

: ¡AMOR!

Ella solo gritaba y lloraba

Ben: ¡cállate zorra!

Le arranco la lengua y la tiro l piso, frente a su novio

: Te prometo que todo estar bien

Ben: no, no lo estará

(Le piso el cráneo)

: … ya mátame…

Ben: con gusto

Le ropo el pecho y agarro su corazón, todavía latiendo y mientras veo su mirada de horror, sonrió y cierro el puño de mi mano

(La luz ya se había ido pero el tv sigue encendido)

(Todos los niños fuera del juego, en la habitación): ¡HAAAAAAA!

Ben: ¿pensaron que los dejaría tan facial?

(Avanzo hacia ellos acercándome a la pantalla)

: ¡Tu….! ¡Tú o puedes salir!

Ben (acercándose): los metí a ustedes acá ¿creen que no tengo el poder? ¡Hajajajaj!

Toco la pantalla con la punta de mis dedos, afuera están paralizados del terror, poco a poco rompo la pared que nos separa, ellos tiemblan, sudan, saben que su fin está cerca, el terror suprimió su capacidad de reaccionar, ahora son corderos esperando en el matadero. Finalmente la pared sede y yo salgo rodeado de sangre oscura.

Ben: les recomiendo que corran, esta vez no hay re-spawn

Se quedan en silencio, llorando los novios están abrasados, una ese tierna jajajaja

(Ben agarra a uno y lo estrella contra la puerta, destrozándola en el acto)

Smille: bonito disfraz Ben

Hay estaban, los chicos haciendo su trabajo y Jeff, bueno Jeff… es particularmente único, con los demás hemos concluido que el entra en un modo "caza" se comporta de manera más errática, violenta y se vuelve aún menos conversador, sus comentarios más desquiciados y ambiguos además de que su mirada no parece la misma, en conclusión libera la vestía sedienta de sangre.

Saco a los demás del cuarto en donde estábamos ellos solo se reúnen con el resto de los futuros difuntos

Hombre: dejen en paz, yo, yo les pagare, les pagare todo lo que quieran ¡todo!

Ben: ya cállate (le dispara a la frente)

Todos gritan

Smille: griten todo lo que quieran, nadie los oirá

Ciertamente, uno de los beneficios cuando Smille quiere matar, con sus poderes es muy bueno en evitar que los polis te interrumpan.

Estuvimos jugando con ellos alrededor de 20 minutos en nuestro juego favorito, Smille y yo los espantábamos y los obligábamos a correr para que trataran de huir, mientras Jeff y Jack los obligaban a regresar cuando estaban cerca de la salida

Jack: ya tengo hambre

Ben: de acuerdo, igual no creo que ellos puedan seguir jugando, Jeff ya los hirió bastante y ni siquiera tienen la voluntad de ponerse de pie

(Las victimas están llorando todas juntas en un círculo)

Ben: ya dejen de llorar, o a pasado nada grave… aun

Mujer: ¡mataste a mi esposo!

Ben: no está muerto, míralo

Mujer: ¡tiene una herida de va en el frente!

Ben: aggg…

Le pego una patada en las pelotas, lo que lo saca de la inconsciencia con mucho dolor

Hombre: ¡haaaa!

Mujer: ¿¡cómo!?

Jack: es un simple juego de humos y espejos

Decido adoptar mi verdadera forma al fin

Ben: ag mucho mejor, y más cómodo

A esta altura solo se sorprendieron pero ya no era nada a comparación de la feria de horro que les aviamos dado

Ben: como dije no ha pasado nada grave, pero ya se acabó la ilusión, es hora de acabar con esto

Apenas termine de hablar Jack agarro a un niño y le arranco el riñón muy rápidamente, dejando en su lugar sangre oscura, como la que sale de mis cuencas (obviamente el niño grito de agonía)

Mujer: ¡monstros! ¿No se apiadan de niños inocentes? (mientras la mujer pregunta Jack se come el riñón)

Jeff: su terror, es el más delicioso, ver como su sonrisa y felicidad se quiebra como un espejo, ese es el mayor de los placeres… ¡y su sangre! O como olvidarme de eso, los niños… ¡son la más deliciosas victimas!

Ben: ustedes preguntaron.

Joven: ¿nos mataran a todos?

Ben: y de la manera más horrible

Ben: ¿Cómo será esta vez? ¿Primero los niños? Matarlos frente a sus padres o ¿matarlos a ellos primero y que mueran sabiendo que sus hijos estarán solos?

Jack: son bastantes niños y bastantes adultos, que sea intercalado

Jeff: jejee, mi cuchillo ya se cansó de las pruebitas, necesita del banquete, esta vez no quiero ser artista ¡ESTA VEZ QUIERO SER CARNICERO!

Sin más apuñalo a un niño en el pecho, agrando el corte, saco el cuchillo meto las manos y le abrió el pecho, los padres trataron de detenerlo, aun con tantas heridas en los pies... lo intentaron

Ben: siéntense, aun no es su turno

Saco mi espada y les corto los pies

Padres: ¡malditos! (rompen en llanto)

Jack aprovecha y comienza a sacarle los riñones al recién fallecido

Smille: voy yo

Se abalanzó contra otro de los adultos, le destrozo un brazo, luego el otro le rompió el pecho pero no lo mato

Smille: ahora sufre mientras te desangras

Hombre (herido): ¡ah! ¡¿Porque?! ¿Por qué no solo me matas?

Smille: porque tu cara de horror y la de los que te ven, es mejor que matarte

Jeff: ¡ya! Dejen de hablar con mis presas

Agarro a otro niño del cuello

Jeff: ¿Quiénes son los padres de este mocoso?

Dos levantan la mirada

Jeff (se acerca a los padres y le acerca al niño): Ahora ¿últimas palabras?

Padres: hijo te prometo que todo estará…

Jeff soltó al niño y le piso la cabeza, en frente de sus padres, la mama se desmallo y el papa simplemente recogió su cuerpo

Jeff: ¡hahahah! ¿! VIERON SU EXPRESION?! ¿LO VIERON? ¡AHAHAH! Vale oro, ¡HAHAHAHA! SU PADRE LE ESTAVA DISIENDO UNA MENTIRA ¡HAHAHA! Y ¡COMO EXPLOTO LA CAVEZA! ¡COMO UN HUEVO! ¡HAHAHAHA!

Con este último acto decidimos dar rienda suelta a la masacre, que sea nuestra imaginación la que guie el cómo morirán los demás desgraciados.


	18. despues del banquete

Notas del autor

Hi :3

Continuemos adelantando trabajo… con algo de suerte esto sale antes del domingo

Cap. 18

**Después del banquete**

**Jeff pov**

Creo… creo que son las 12 am, aggg... no estoy seguro… se puede decir que es como una fiesta cualquiera, después de la diversión viene la resaca.

Me levanto del piso de la cocina, veo a Ben asiéndose un café mientras Smille y Jack cenan algunos riñones

Jack: buenos días Jeff

Jeff: (saluda con la mano)

Me estiro un poco y salgo a la sala, veo la "hermosa" obra de arte que dejamos anoche, los recuerdos azotan mi mente, se clavan en mi como agujas, punzantes, inquisidoras, llena de recuerdos de gritos agonía, tristeza y desespero absoluto, no me importa, esto es lo que soy y así me divierto.

Ben: mira Jeff, te traje café.

Veo al pequeño duende con una taza de café, la tomo por el borde, la pruebo, dulce como me gusta pero como es costumbre simplemente miro al duende con desdén creo que el ya entiende que es mi forma de agradecer, mientras tomo un poco de café observo a Ben, su mirada (o sus cuencas) estaban posadas en la escena que yo estaba observando

Jeff: hermoso ¿no lo crees?

Ben: si… sí, claro

Como siempre, su reacción forzada, puede que sus cuencas bacías oculten las emociones de su mirada pero sus gestos lo delatan, la verdad es que se siente culpable, de echo puedo llegar a suponer que todos mis acompañantes en cierta medida lo están, pero aunque quieran detenerse no pueden, digo, ni siquiera yo puedo, así que decidí simplemente disfrutarlo ¿para qué torturarme con un hecho que no puedo cambiar? Prefiero sacarle el mejor partido, burlas sin fin, felicidad eterna, así soy yo….

(Se levantó y bota al piso la taza de café)

Jeff: bueno, ora de irnos, con suerte tendremos comida si nos vamos ya

Jack: como quieras, solo déjame terminarme mi riñón

Miro por última vez la escena, tripas tiradas en la entrada, cuerpos mutilados en las paredes y por supuesto una inscripción de sangre por todos lados "difunde el mensaje" escrito por Smille pues, dentro de cada cadáver esta una de sus "famosas "fotos malditas. En su momento, pensada para que los polis se llevaran una sorpresa, pero por ahora no es más que un lienzo que pinte de corrupción, una muestra de lo que en verdad soy, todos tenemos nuestro monstro, cada quien hace con él lo que quiera: hay quienes le encierran, niegan totalmente su existencia, lo esconden en lo más profundo de su alma y tratan de matarlo con olvido y encadenar lo con las leyes de la moral, yo por mi parte decidí soltarlo, montar sobre sus hombros, las cadenas de la ética y la moral no bastan para contenerlos, son solo espejismos presión de la sociedad que trata de hacernos a todos iguales, pero ya no más conmigo, yo soy libre…

Jack: de acuerdo Jeff ¡vámonos! ¡Ya llame a la poli para que venga!

(Ya en casa)

Empuja la puesta del sótano y doy a conocer que el buen Jeff ya llego

Jeff: ¡sorpresa!

La escena era pobre, la sala estaba casi vacía, el único presente era Nicolas que estaba sentado cerca de una ventana mientras afinaba una guitarra.

Nicolas: si se preguntan, hay comida en la nevera

Ben: OK (se va corriendo a la cocina)

Ese tipo me da curiosidad, aun no término de entender por qué sigue acá, antaño no tenía la suficiente voluntad para defender a sus padres, a duras penas hiso algo cuando ataque a su hermana, pero ahora está aquí, tranquilo… ¿Qué le puede dar tanta voluntad a una persona?

Nicolas: ¿Qué me vez?

Me le acercó y me siento a su lado

Jeff: ¿Por qué sigues acá?

Nicolas: principalmente por mi hermana

Jeff: ¿Dónde está?

Nicolas: hoy le toco comenzar temprano con su entrenamiento

Jeff: ¿Qué le toca hacer?

Nicolas: tengo entendido que está en otra dimensión, o algo así, de donde salió cansadísima y con la ropa desgastada la vez pasada

Jeff: para alguien que la quiere tanto te vez muy despreocupado

Nicolas: ella ya ha sobrevivido a peores además, no puedo hacer nada

Nicolas: nunca pensé que algún día te estaría hablando con tal tranquilidad

Jeff: ya no eres un cobarde jajajaj

Nicolas: sigo siéndolo, solo que ya me acostumbre a vivir en este manicomio

Jeff: las primeras semanas que vivieron aquí fueron muy divertidas y eso que nos obligaron a enmascararnos para no espantarlos

Nicolas: fueron malos tiempos

Jeff: cobarde

Nicolas: tú no tienes autoridad moral

Jeff: ¿Qué dices? no le temo a nada

Nicolas: no lo creo, de hecho creo que ha sido tu cobardía la que te ha guiado desde hace muchos años

Jeff: ¿un cobarde, asesina a sangre fría?

Nicolas: si, y aunque no a que le temes exactamente, no se me ocurrió otro motivo para que mates a toda su familia, a la cual amabas

Jeff: ¡quería ser libre!

Nicolas: así, se me olvidaba esa escusa patética, las personas pueden ser libres aun con lasos familiares y lo sabes

Jeff: ellos nunca me hubieran dejado

Nicolas: ¿convertirte en asesino? Claro que no, pero tampoco lo hubiesen podido evitar, tu solo tenías que irte y ya

Jeff: ellos me seguían atando

Nicolas: entonces ¿te sentías culpable? ¿No querías que ellos supieran en que te conviertes? Entonces no solo eres cobarde sino que te avergüenzas de ti mismo, entonces no creo que seas feliz

Jeff: lo soy ¡ahora calla! ¡O te matare aquí mismo!

Saco mi cuchillo

Nicolas: estoy seguro de que no solo es eso, la gente no enloquece así nomas… pero si no quieres decirlo, no es mi problema, solo te advierto que n hay peor siego que el que no quiere ver

Jeff: pff, gracias por aguarme el día, ustedes dos son igualitos

Nicolas: ella quiere ayudarte, yo solo tengo curiosidad

¡Maldito infeliz!, no importa, estoy cansado… luego me encargare de ajustar cuentas

Me pregunto… que clase de lugar será al que Slender llevo a la chica… mee, no debe ser nada grave

/

/

**Luna pov**

Esto es una tortura

La vez pasada casi no sobrevivo ni siquiera con mi híper velocidad y ahora quiere que recorra en el mismo tiempo

Morten: tranquila, ya te acostumbraste al terreno la vez pasada

Luna: ¿cuál terreno? Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que piso

Denmentia: ya déjala Morten, sigue con tu trayecto luna, vas tarde por 10 minutos

¡En que momento me emití en esto!

/ / /

Nicolas pov

Ben: ¿dónde está Jeff?

Nicolas: se molestó y se fue

Ben: clásico de él, ¿me puedo sentar?

Nicolas: si estas usando esos modales, lo que te aflige tienen que ser grave

Ben: bueno es que es raro lo que le pasa a Jeff, parece otra persona cuando esta, de caza

Nicolas: ¿y?

Ben: ¿será que el siente arrepentimiento?

Nicolas: ¿porque lo sentiría?

Ben: tal vez porque él no es así, tal vez simplemente pierde el control de sus acciones... tal ve

Nicolas: tal vez eres tú el que esta arrepentido

Ben: ¿yo? NO, bueno tal ves

Nicolas: siempre me pregunte porque te volviste un Creppy y porque escogiste los videojuegos

Ben: pues porque me ahogue y siempre me han gustado los videojuegos

Nicolas: déjate de idioteces, uno no muere y se vuelve un espanto así como así, a ti te tuvo que haber contactado Zalgo

Ben: tal vez me asesinaron

Nicolás: no creo que solos sea eso

Ben: ¿recuerdas mi historia?

Nicolas: el creppy trata de que un niño le compro a un anciano un cartucho The leyend of Zelda The majora's mask, ay estabas tu

Ben: y ¿porque me llaman Ben drowned?

Nicolas: principalmente porque te encontraron ahogado en un lago si mal no recuerdo

Ben: bueno sucede que yo si savia nadar, y que ese cartucho era mi juego favorito

Nicolas: entonces el anciano era un familiar tulló

Ben: y savia que ese era mi cartucho favorito

Nicolas: dijiste que fuiste asesinado…. ¿él te mato?

Ben: ¿te parece un motivo suficiente?

Nicolas: ¿le querías?

Ben: no mucho

Nicolas: ¿Por qué escogiste poseer un cartucho en vez de vengarte?

Ben: los videojuegos siempre han sido el mejorar escape de la realidad, yo solo quería vivir en ese mundo fantástico donde me convertiría en dios

Nicolas: ¿siempre te han gustado los juegos por ese motivo?

Ben: si

Nicolas: y no querías a ese anciano

Ben: no

Nicolas: ¿vivías solo con él?

Ben: si

Nicolas: ¿te pegaba?

Ben: si

Nicolas: ¿porque te ahogo?

Ben: me arte de él e iba a denunciarlo

Nicolas: ¿no encontraron heridas en tu cuerpo?

Ben: solo algunas y supusiera que fue porque me golpe con algo en el agua

Nicolas: debiste estar harto de el

Ben: era un monstro, un viejo amagado y solitario, yo era su nieto, cuando murieron mis padres en aquel accidente en un bus, lo único que tuve para recordarlos era mi N 64, ese viejo bastado se adueñó de mi casa

Nicolas: así que eso era

Ben: maldito, siempre me culpo a mí por la muerte de su mi madre, su hija

Nicolas: ¿Por qué?

Ben: trabajaban en el mismo lugar, mi padre y mi madre

Nicolas: a, entiendo, pero eso no justifica nada

Ben: eso le decía, pero el siempre decía que fui yo quien los obligue a tomar ese mal trabajo, que si yo no hubiese existido ellos no hubiesen tenido que aceptar lo primero que les ofrecieron y no hubiesen muerto en ese accidente

Nicolas: sabes que no tiene nada que ver

Ben: mi madre nunca lo quiso realmente, de echo ella se escapó con mi padre desde muy jóvenes y perdieron todo contacto con el

Nicolas: ¿Por qué?

Ben: el violaba a mi madre, por eso le iba a denunciar

Nicolas: pero no podas probarlo

Ben: les diría a los policías lo que él me hiso

Nicolas: y él se entero

Nicolas: … lo siento, no quería obligarte

Ben: no importa, ya… ya lo supere

Nicolas: ¿qué te prometió Zalgo?

Ben: paz, y que el sufriría

Nicolas: por es te dejo habitar los videojuegos

Nicolas: ¿peor de que te arrepientes exactamente? Que yo sepa tú no eres de los que mata, solo tortura

Ben: Zalgo exige algo más que gritos

Nicolas: por eso acompañas a Jeff de vez en cuando

Ben: ayer hice cosas horribles, ay veces siento que no soy mejor que mi abuelo

Nicolas: todos cometemos errores

Ben: y yo pague con mi alma el mío

Nicolas: pues recupérala

Ben: ahora le pertenezco a el

Nicolas: entonces ¿Por qué aun puedes sentir arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué puedes sentir alegría sin matar?

Ben: yo… no se

Nicolas: yo creo que Slenderman solo trajo a este lugar a los que creía que podían salvarse si les alejaba de la influencia de Zalgo, así fuera un poco

Ben: pero ¿Por qué igual ayuda a todos los creppys?

Nicolas: Zalgo le obligó a ayudar a sus súbditos, dándoles una herramienta para transportarse, pero ustedes tienen un trasportador especial o ¿has visto que algún otro ser aparezca acá?

Ben: entonces que debería hacer

Nicolas: lo primero es perdonarte a ti mismo y luego ser capaz de dejar el odio a tu abuelo atrás

Ben: ¡no lo perdonare!

Nicolas: no te pido eso, te pido que dejes el rencor, entiendo que no le quieras pero Zalgo se alimenta de esos sentimientos y así es fácil manipularte, además ese si Zalgo cumplió lo que dijo, su tortura no tiene nombre, tu mejor que yo sabes como actúa Zalgo

Ben: tal vez, pero no es fácil

Nicolas: nop, no lo es pero es lo único que puedes hacer si quieres terminar en la mis mi tortura que el

Ben: ¿Cómo lo hago?

Nicolas: eso lo debes resolver contigo mismo, eres el que mejor te conoce

Ben: supongo… gracias

Nicolas: siempre me ha gustado dar consejos

Ben y ¿siempre sirven?

Nicolas: casi siempre

Ben: ¿piensas hacer de psicólogo en esta casa?

Nicolas: espero que no

Nicolas: pero no soy de los que se niegue a ayudar

Después de eso, Ben me sonrió, y subió su habitación, ahora es cuestión de él pelear con sus demonios internos, pero con el ya son dos, dos Creppys que se revelan a Zalgo, quien sabe, a lo mejor haya encontrado otra forma de ayudar a mi hermana


End file.
